


Three's a Crowd But Four is Just Right

by pherryt



Series: SPN GENRE BINGO [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Cas, Break Up, Brief Accidental Voyeurism, Brief thoughts of suicide, Chef!Benny, Consensual Somnophilia, Cop!Dean, Doctor!Cas, First Kisses, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom Castiel, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Angst, Lots of Sex, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Music Festival, No cheating, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sex, Sub!Dean, Tea, Top!Benny, Top!Cas, Vandalism, bed sharing, bottom!Dean, bottom!alfie, bottom!benny, tent sharing, they all switch except Alfie okay?, threat of kidnapping, top!dean, writer!Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Samandriel and Benny head out to a  week long music festival for what should have been the highlight of their year, but then Samandriel finds Benny's chatting up some other guy  and the conclusion is obvious...Benny's tired of Samandriel and wants to break up.





	1. Breaking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Breakup Square on my SPN GENRE BINGO
> 
> this was picked by thesupernatrologist (at random) and then gave me the choice between Alfie/Benny/Cas and Dean/Cas/Benny  
> suddenly, it hit me.
> 
> why not combine them?

Samandriel sniffled.

No. No, he wasn’t going to be that lame ass boyfriend who didn’t know how to let go. Didn’t know when someone was wishing for greener pastures.

Okay fine, he wouldn’t be that boyfriend, but he sure as hell could feel sorry for himself all he wanted, and he would. Just… not here, not now. He wasn’t going to make Benny feel guilty for finding someone better than him.

The noise of the outdoor festival had been such a rush when Benny and Samandriel had first arrived. They’d pitched their tent fairly close, having gotten their reserved tickets well in advance for the week long event. They’d been saving up for  _years_ for this. Benny had always wanted to go and Samandriel loved to see his boyfriend happy.

Which is why he was now watching Benny’s face lighting up as he talked to another man about music that Samandriel liked but just didn’t appreciate the same way Benny did. It was something he always loved about Benny, how passionate he was about things: his music, his cooking, his… Samandriel swallowed against the lump in his throat, his love making.

What did Samandriel bring to this relationship anyway?

He couldn’t hold back the tears that had pooled in his eyes any longer and he sniffled again, turning away from the sight of Benny with some green-eyed stranger in an AC/DC shirt and low riding jeans.

“Hey, are you all right?” A gravelly voice asked him.

Alfie blindly nodded yes, but the effect was quite ruined by a sob and he lifted a trembling hand to cover his mouth in mortification.

“Here,” the stranger said, “you’re obviously not all right. Let’s get you somewhere quieter.”

Samandriel knew better than to go off with a stranger, but right now he really didn’t care and it wasn’t like Benny would miss him anyway. He let the stranger steer him away, too blind with tears to see where they were going. It didn’t take them long, wherever it was, and soon the stranger had Samandriel sitting inside his tent where the noise of the festival did, indeed, cut down some.

He collapsed almost instantly as soon as the stranger showed him the sleeping bags zipped together and he let himself break down now that there was no chance of Benny seeing him.

There was a rustle and then silence as Samandriel was left alone with his heartache. By the time his sobs started to peter out, his eyes were puffy and red and he was in dire need of a tissue or three. He was laying on his side, curled up with his arms wrapped around his legs and another rustle made him flinch.

Oh god… he was in some strangers’ tent. What would Benny say about putting himself in danger like that - ?

Samandriel cruelly cut the thought off.

It was obvious Benny wouldn’t care. Benny hadn’t even noticed he was gone.

“Hey, I don’t know if you like tea, but I have a particularly soothing one that I just made. No milk though, just sugar if you want it.” The strangers gravelly voice was actually soothing. It was weird, cause normally, only Benny’s southern drawl had him feeling so warm and comforted.

He slowly sat up, reaching for the mug in the outstretched hand. The man was crouched beside him, dark messy hair and blue eyes and scruff, and from the cargo shorts and tee he was wearing, the stranger also had thick arms and legs.

Samandriel swallowed.

They looked nothing alike and yet… the same words, stripped of any visuals, could describe both the stranger and his Benny. It was uncanny.

His hands clasped around the warm mug, the heat of it itself already calming Samandriel down a little, despite how counterintuitive it was to have such a drink on a scorcher of a day. Sure, it was a little bit cooler at night, but it was still quite humid.

And yet… tea.

Who knew?

Well, apparently, this guy, whoever he was. Samandriel cautiously sipped the tea and when it didn’t burn him, he took a bigger sip and closed his eyes on a sigh.

“Feel better?”

Samandriel shrugged. “A… a little. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to break down on you. Now I’m invading your space too.”

“There’s no need to apologize. My name’s Castiel. Do you want to talk about it?” Castiel asked, settling down on the other end of the makeshift bed.

It was big enough for two grown men, Samandriel realized. Castiel probably hadn’t come alone. Unless he was just that hopeful that he’d find some action at the festival.

Samandriel blushed.

“N-n-no,” Samandriel stammered out. “T-that’s okay. I’ll be f-f-fine.” He took another sip and then choked on it when he realized how rude he’d been. “M-my name’s Samandriel, but some folks call me Alfie. Thank you for… for being so helpful.”

Despite his insistence that he did _not_ want to talk about it, several mugs of hot tea and a couple of chocolate bars later – Hershey, with almonds – Samandriel had found himself spilling everything. How wonderful Benny was, how long they’d been together (3 years) and all of Samandriel’s insecurities ending with the events that had led to him being here in Castiel’s tent.

Castiel had at some point drifted over to sit closer to Samandriel and he wrapped his arms around Samandriel’s shoulders, rubbing at his back soothingly while Samandriel buried his face in Castiel’s neck.

It was so weird, how Benny-like Cas felt. Samandriel didn’t normally _like_ other people touching him and yet, here he was, hugging this poor stranger to death.

_Must be my heartbreak_ , Samandriel thought miserably. _They say that’ll change a man._

There was a rustle at the entrance of the tent and the green-eyed stranger from earlier walked in, completely unannounced, like he had every right to be there.

Samandriel’s eyes widened even as he and Castiel disentangled. Normally, Samandriel might be worried about how this would look – in his experience, no one ever believed the truth - but… he couldn’t help but stare at the man as the wheels in his head turned.

It couldn’t be… and yet, it was!

It was _definitely_ the same guy who’d been talking with Benny! Was this where he was staying? What were the odds that Samandriel would find himself in the tent of the very man who had driven a wedge between him and his boyfriend? Wait, if this was his tent, and there was only one bed, then that meant he was with Castiel, didn’t it? Yet he’d been chatting up Benny and his interest had been clear.

Was this guy _cheating_ on Castiel?

Suddenly, Samandriel was angry at the handsome man who was treating Castiel in such a manner. In their short – admittedly, really short– acquaintance, Samandriel couldn’t see any cause for Castiel to be deserving of such a thing.

This all flashed through Samandriel’s head like a flash flood before the man could even finish stepping inside the tent. He didn’t let go of the door as he looked over at Castiel and Samandriel.

“Dude, I was gonna ask you to help us out, but I didn’t know we had company. You okay kid?” Green eyes asked.

Samandriel sniffled, his eyes hard and disapproving as he glared at the other man. “I’m fine,” he gritted out.

“Who’s us?” Castiel asked.

His question was answered before the other could utter a word and Samandriel gasped when Benny ducked through the entrance. It was obvious that was what Green Eyes had been waiting for as he instantly let go of the tent flap and let it drop.

Benny saw Samandriel and froze for a split second and Samandriel held back a wince.

Benny had followed this guy back to his tent, neither of them obviously thinking of their boyfriends.

“Alfie, sweetheart, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all over,” Benny said, rushing to Samandriel’s side, reaching out to embrace him. Normally such a welcome gesture, Samandriel recoiled from the touch, watching a Benny’s eyes widened. Benny stared at him in such stunned hurt, surprise and worry, that for a second, Samandriel believed it all a misunderstanding. But then the other man shifted, Samandriel catching the movement out of the corner of his eye and his heart broke all over again.

Benny had followed this guy back to his tent for a reason, and Samandriel only needed one guess to figure what that was.

How could Benny do this to them? He’d thought they were happy!

“Why?” Samandriel managed to choke out.

“What do you mean _why_?” Benny’s face contorted into one of confusion and Samandriel nearly snorted. Benny had to know what he’d done! Benny was _not_ an idiot. Benny was smart, and cuddly and sexy and loveable and – until now – Samandriel had believed him loyal to a fault, despite his worries that one day Benny would wake up and leave him. Just… why’d it have to be _today?_ “I was worried sick about you _, that’s_ why. Cher, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I’m sorry,” Alfie sobbed, unable to hold back the tears once more. “I’m sorry. I promised myself I wouldn’t make it harder on you, but Bear, if you wanted to leave me, why didn’t you _say_ something? Why did you let me come with you on this, this fantastical trip and letting me believe everything was good if you didn’t want me here? What did I do to make you stop loving me?”

“Cher, I don’t understand where this is coming from. I’ve never wanted to leave you, sweetheart! What’s going on?” Benny reached for Samandriel again, his hand hovering uncertainly in the air.

It killed Samandriel to see his boyfriend reluctant to touch him and he sobbed harder.  How long had Benny been forcing himself to touch him? How long had he been faking it? Benny was the type of person who wouldn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. That must be what’s going on. He wanted out, but didn’t want to hurt Samandriel.

Benny always did have such a big heart.

Samandriel sobbed even harder.

Arms wrapped around him once more, the familiar warmth and scent of Benny enfolding him completely. How fucked up was it that Benny was the source of his distress and yet was the one who was soothing him, calming him down.

“He’s been very distraught,” Castiel said softly. “I don’t know what’s happened between you that you’re looking around for someone new but if you’re interested in seeing other people, it is most definitely something you need to discuss with your partner first. It’s even possible he wouldn’t mind sharing you if you included him. With the right care and people and, most of all, communication, you can find a balance in negotiating a polyamorous relationship. Trust us, we know.”

Samandriel hiccoughed, his sobs dying down as he twisted in Benny’s arms to stare at Castiel in disbelief. Castiel and Dean were sitting before them, holding hands and staring at both Benny and Samandriel in concern.

Benny spluttered.

“P-poly – a – uh… was that… was _that_ what you were doing?” Benny narrowed his eyes at Castiel’s… partner? He still hadn’t been introduced in any capacity that Samandriel had caught.

“Well, yeah. Cas and I don’t mind having threesomes, or even foursomes if we find the right couples. The both of you caught our eye and we thought we’d sound you out, see if the both of you would be interested,” Green eyes said. He rubbed at the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture. “Didn’t mean to cause World War Three out there. Why? What’d you think I was doing?”

“Talkin’ music,” Benny said. “Alfie here’s a champ, putting up with me goin’ on about music – I fiddle around with a guitar sometimes. Once had an idea that I might make somethin’ of myself that way, but that isn’t gonna happen – but it’s rare that I have someone like you to talk to. You were so passionate about it, I figured I was gonna learn some things I never knew before.”

“That’s it?” Samandriel leaned back to look Benny in the eyes.

“Honest, Alfie,” Benny said solemnly. “As attractive as Dean is – I’d have to be blind not to see it – I would never leave you. I love you, cher.”

“Oh Bear,” Samandriel choked, “I love you, too!”

Samandriel launched himself up to cling to Benny and Benny returned the embrace whole heartedly, gripping him tight as if he were to let go, Samandriel might yet run away.

Forgetting where they were, Samandriel pulled back with a small, sly smile, leaning in to kiss Benny hard and deep. Benny groaned his hands flexing over Samandriel’s back, sliding down to grasp his ass and yank him closer.

“Ah fuck, guys,” Dean whined. “Do you know how fucking hot you two are?”

“Dean,” Castiel intoned darkly. “Behave. You’ve already caused them enough trouble.”

Samandriel reluctantly released Benny’s mouth with a blush as he turned to settled down in Benny’s lap and stare at the other two men. His eyes darted between the two of them uncertainly.

Now that he knew Dean wasn’t a homewrecker – at least, not deliberately – Samandriel found himself looking at the other man a bit more objectively.

Green eyes, dark brown hair with blonde highlights – probably spent a lot out time in the sun, which his tanned skin and abundance of freckles seemed to bear out – and he was taller than both Benny _and_ Cas.

He wasn’t near as buff as Benny, perhaps, but he looked plenty strong enough to manhandle someone about. Even someone like Benny. And suddenly, the idea of watching Dean taking care of Benny in a way that Samandriel just _couldn’t_ was… tantalizing.

Especially if Samandriel wasn’t being left in the dust. If it were an equal exchange, if all parties consented… what would it be like?

Samandriel squirmed in Benny’s lap, more turned on than he expected, and letting out a gasp when he felt how hard his boyfriend was against his ass. Benny groaned and dropped his head on Samandriel’s shoulder. “God, cher, you gotta stop movin’ like that, or I’m bound to come right here. An’ if we’re not gonna take ‘em up on their offer, I highly doubt that’d be polite.”

“Offer’s still on the table, all weekend if you change your mind. Just so you know,” Dean said.

“It’s late, and I think you both have had an exhausting day,” Castiel broke in, cutting off anything else Dean might have said with a small headshake. “I suggest the two of you get some rest, then talk about it in the morning. Know that if we do this, we’ll lay down some ground rules so no one gets hurt, and _all_ of us will be involved. If you’re not comfortable sharing, there’s no harm in that. Polyamory isn’t for everyone, but we’ll be here if you want to ask us any question about how it works.”

“Thank you,” Benny rumbled out against Samandriel’s back. “I think that’s a mighty fine idea.” He leaned around to look Samandriel in the face, brushing aside some of the hair that had fallen in the way. “What do you think, cher? Sleep on it, discuss it in the morning?”

“Y-yeah, I’m uh, definitely exhausted and not thinking clearly,” Samandriel agreed softly.

Castiel and Dean both stood, Castiel helping Samandriel to his feet as Dean did the same with Benny. Castiel hugged Samandriel. “It’s okay to be nervous. I was the first time too. Remember that communication is key. This won’t work without it.”

He let go and Samandriel was surprised to find himself in Dean’s arms next. Before he could react, Dean had ducked his head down to whisper in his ear, “I’m very sorry, Alfie. I didn’t mean to upset you. I would never steal someone away from someone else. I _am_ interested in Benny – _very,_ I won’t lie _–_ but I’m also interested in _you._ Cas and I don’t approach someone who’s part of a couple unless we’re interested in both of them. It’s one of our rules.”

Samandriel found himself relaxing into Dean’s arms with every word, the man apparently as enticing and alluring as Castiel. “Thank you,” he whispered back, briefly returning the hug.

Benny grabbed his hand, looking at him in surprise with a raised eyebrow and Samandriel blushed, knowing what Benny was thinking.

Samandriel was so rarely okay with people touching him and yet he let both Dean and Castiel do so without a fuss.

Maybe… maybe they would try this poly thing? At least, one night of it couldn’t hurt, right? There was an obvious connection, an attraction, between all four of them. Something about them felt… _right._ Samandriel didn’t know what it was but it felt like he’d be a fool to pass up an opportunity such as this, to learn more about them and about poly relationships.

He yawned.

But that was a discussion for tomorrow. He was completely warn out from the emotional rollercoaster of the last few hours.

At least the night was ending on an up note.

He and Benny were _not_ breaking up, which was just such a massive relief that it made Samandriel weak in the knees.

Or that could have just been Benny.

Or maybe the combined musky smell of all three, stupidly attractive and charming men that all seemed to fit Samandriel’s type to a T.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed,” Benny said, swooping Samandriel up into a bridal carry. Samandriel whooped in surprise and flung his arms around Benny’s neck and ducked his head down, blushing again.

As Benny left the tent, Samandriel waved, a wide, deliriously happy smile taking control of his face.

Tomorrow had so much promise that he couldn’t _wait_ to see what happened next.


	2. Loud Neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the start of the music festival, which leaves Benny and Alfie time to get to know Dean and Cas a little better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....
> 
> This was supposed to be a oneshot but there was enough interest in it that i started working on it some more. I had inspiration hit me, which helps. 
> 
> of course, as i started expanding on some random bits that i had put into the background in the original one shot, i wound up making this way more angstier than i planned. So beware of that and the new tags I've added.
> 
> I have a few chapters written so i could get a better idea of where the rest of this was going before i started.
> 
> but uh, beware, RATING CHANGE - this has gone up to explicit. Alfie is apparently insatiable.

In the full light of morning, less distraught and with a good night’s sleep, Samandriel found himself feeling rather shy about the whole thing.

And horny. Definitely horny.

After the dreams he’d had all night… _oh god_...

Benny still slept, sprawled atop the sleeping bags half naked. His tank top had ridden up and exposed his firm belly, the thick hair disappearing under his boxers. One arm was thrown up over and behind his head while the other was reaching out for Samandriel.

He snored, a deep rumble that was somehow soft, out like a light and Samandriel bit his lip, holding back a grin as he saw that Benny’s boxers were tented. 

Samandriel reached for his bag and pulled out the bottle of lube and set it beside him as he stretched out along Benny’s side, careful not to touch, as desperate as he was to do so. Instead, he let his hands drift slowly down his body, rucking up his own sleep tee and pinching at his nipples before sliding one down to slip beneath his boxers. He whined and bit his lip again trying to hold it in when he stroked his own throbbing cock. 

God, he was so horny. Was last night even real? Was that offer still on the table or had that been part of his dreams? He grabbed his dick more firmly and thumbed the slit. It was already leaking hard... he’d have to be careful not to blow before he was ready. 

Quickly, he pushed his boxers off and grabbed the lube, coating his fingers generously before reaching back down between his legs, further back this time, unable to hold back the gasp as he circled his own hole with a single finger. 

He spread his legs and slowly pushed inside, closing his eyes and pushing down on his own fingers. _God,_ he wanted this so bad... wanted Benny’s cock... wanted to see Dean taking Benny from behind... Wanted Cas’s gentle hands on him. _Oh fuck_... he panted and slipped another finger inside himself, suddenly impatient.

He tried to keep quiet, avoiding his prostate as best he could as he stretched himself for Benny’s cock, already thinking of its girth inside him. Samandriel quickly progressed to three, his hips canting up desperately with quiet gasps. 

What would Dean and Cas look like? How thick would they be? _Oh..._ Samandriel’s eyes blew wide at a sudden thought.  What if he could take two at once...? He’d always wondered, always wanted to try... He pushed a fourth finger inside and pumped once, twice before deciding that was enough stretching.

He needed his bear inside him.... _now._

Rolling over, Samandriel noted with a pleased smile that Benny was still sleeping. The front of his boxers outlined his hard cock beautifully and Samandriel’s mouth watered even more when he noticed the boxers were wet where the tip of Benny’s cock rested.

He must be having some damn good dreams too.

Carefully, with long practiced movements, Samandriel removed Benny’s boxers and quickly swung his legs up and over to straddle his waist. He leaned back, gripping Benny’s large cock and guiding it inside him. Benny had always assured Samandriel he loved waking up like this and it thrilled him to do it. 

Slowly, Samandriel sank down on that gloriously big cock, feeling it fill him up in all the good ways. He wasn’t quite stretched enough but the sting didn’t last long. He panted, his hands braced on Benny’s chest and his head bowed, taking a breath and letting himself adjust.

But when Benny twitched inside him, Samandriel lost it, rolling his hips forward and back with a groan, his fingers sliding and pulling at Benny’s chest. He whimpered, trying not to wake Benny so soon but _god_ , Benny felt so good inside him that Samandriel picked up the pace, moving desperately.

He cried out when Benny’s hips snapped up sharply with a loud groan. “ _Fuck_ , cher, what a way to wake up.”

“Benny! Ooooh bear, I need you!”

“I see that, sweetheart,” Benny groaned. “Waking me up, begging for me, desperate for my cock. You take me so easy... you ever wonder mmmm daaaaamn…”

He thrust up, his hands reaching for Samandriel’s ass, pulling him down into his thrusts. Benny’s hips pistoned wildly and deep, hitting all of Samandriel’s buttons. Samandriel arched his back, shoving down on Benny harder. He could just imagine what Benny had been thinking and it pulled him over the edge.

Crying out, he came hard and then slumped bonelessly on Benny’s chest, rolling in his own come. Benny stilled a moment, letting Samandriel come down, petting his floppy, sweaty hair and kissing him deep. 

“C’mon bear...” Samandriel whispered against his lips, rolling fluidly once more down on Benny’s cock. With a growl Benny wrapped himself tightly around Samandriel, braced his feet on the ground for leverage, and thrust again, his boyfriends’ whimpers egging him on. He pushed into Samandriel hard and fast several more times before he froze on an up thrust and spilled inside Samandriel with a quiet roar.

Samandriel groaned. He loved feeling Benny inside him in every way and he refused to move, trying to keep him there as long as possible. But eventually Benny softened and slid out, much to Samandriel’s distress. But then he felt Benny’s fingers probing at his ass and he breathed out a sigh of relief when one of the plugs he’d brought was slid inside.

They lay there for a while, sated and content, while Benny ran soothing hands up and down Samandriel’s sweaty back, pushing the shirt he still wore up and out of the way with every pass.

“When do you wanna talk about...?” Benny asked softly. 

Samandriel blushed and tucked his head beneath Benny’s chin. 

“Hey, if you're interested in them, I ain’t gonna be mad. They are rather hot and... you seemed at ease with them in a way you rarely are with anyone,” Benny pointed out. “I’ve never seen you take to anyone so fast before.”

“I know,” Samandriel said quietly. “I don’t get it, Benny. I barely know them. It doesn’t make any sense.”

“But you _are_ interested?”

Samandriel nodded, shyly blushing again. “You?”

“Yeah, but I won’t do anything unless you’re on board,” Benny said firmly.

“I uh... won’t lie. I am interested in seeing where this goes as long as you’re there with me but I’m... also nervous as hell. We don’t actually know them, Benny. What if we try something and I... I flip out because they're touching me?” Samandriel’s hand started making lazy, nervous circles across Benny’s chest and shoulder.

“Then why not get to know them first? This festival gives us a week and at least they're close by. Gives us plenty of opportunity,” Benny suggested

Samandriel smiled up at him. “That’s real smart, Benny. Do you… do you think this will work?”

“Won’t know till we try, right?”

“Hmmmm,” Samandriel hummed, curling into Benny’s body. Put back at ease, for now, Samandriel slipped back to sleep, the warmth of Benny, the up and down of his chest, a soothing thing.

&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

When Samandriel woke for the second time, he was alone in the tent. Before he could even think of why that might have been, the tent flap unzipped and Benny poked his head in.

That’s when Samandriel realized he could smell fresh cooked bacon.

“Hey, sleepyhead. Might wanna get out here if you want any bacon before it’s all gone. Cas is gone crazy over this stuff.”

“You wouldn’t save me some?” Samandriel mock pouted. He yawned and stretched, sitting up.

Benny chuckled. “Of course I would, but I think I’m liable to lose a hand if I do!”

“That, I don’t believe. Cas is way too nice for something like that,” Samandriel said, standing stark naked and totally unconcerned in the privacy of his own tent. Benny, it seemed, had cleaned him up before leaving the tent and so Samandriel just rummaged in his bag for a clean pair of boxers and the day’s clothes.

“I think he likes  _you,_  cher. Jury’s still out on me…” Benny was smiling so Samandriel didn’t think he honestly believed that Cas didn’t like him. Besides, if Cas was unsure, all he had to do was spend time with them and he’d see just how awesome Benny was in no time.

Benny zipped the flap back up, leaving Samandriel to dress in peace. He finished as quick as he could, running his fingers through his hair but not really caring all that much about how neat it looked. Barefoot, he unzipped the tent and stepped out, noting that Benny had, indeed, been joined by last night’s couple. It was a good thing they’d brought a couple of extra lawn chairs, Samandriel thought, as he closed up the tent and made his way over to greet everyone.

Almost as soon as he sat, Benny pressed a mug of coffee in his hands, followed by a plate with bacon and potatoes with egg and onions – his homemade hash browns that Samandriel just  _loved._

“Mmmmmm…” he said, leaning into Benny’s shoulder. “I see reports of the bacon famine were a tad exaggerated.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Not really, it ain’t. I had to hold Cas back from eating it all. You’d think a doctor would watch his cholesterol better than that, but you just can’t tear him away from it.”

“An exception can always be made for bacon,” Cas said, his voice rough and gravelly. His eyes were half lidded and exhausted looking. “Besides, you’re nearly as bad as I am.”

Samandriel blinked in alarm as he looked between Cas and Dean. “Is he all right?” he stage whispered. It was still loud enough to be perfectly heard, despite his intentions, yet Cas didn’t seem to catch it.

Dean nodded, looking at Cas fondly. “Yeah, he’s just a mess in the mornings. Doesn’t function without his coffee even though he prefers tea for all other times of the day.”

Benny’s arm tensed against his and Samandriel knew that he’d caught the same thing Samandriel had. Mornings may be rough for Cas, but it wasn’t just the normal coffee-less haze. It seemed to him that there was something else there, but it wasn’t like they could pry. They’d only just met the couple. But Samandriel would bet anything there was more to the story.

Possibly a heartbreaking one.

No stranger to heartbreak himself, Samandriel instantly felt a little closer to the other man and the sudden urge to rush over and hug him took Samandriel by surprise. In an attempt to cover any reaction, he made to shovel some of Benny’s delicious hash browns into his mouth, only to choke on it in his haste.

Other than that, though, breakfast passed quickly, with light conversations and more than few innuendos. Dean, it seemed, was a fan of the cheesy pickup lines. It made Benny roll his eyes, while Cas looked resigned but Samandriel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh my god, how did you manage to get Cas with lines like  _that?”_

Dean looked over at Cas sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I knew better than to try those on him. Half that crap always went over his head anyway. We sorta happened by accident, honestly.”

“Best accident of my life,” Cas said, a little more alert then before. He turned to look at Benny and Samandriel. “We’ve known each other since we were kids. I was pining and he was in the closet till halfway through college. Then he came out of the closet – quite literally – at one of those stupid frat parties he insisted we go to.”

“Now that sounds like quite the tale,” Benny said.

Dean shook his head. “Nah, it wasn’t nearly as funny or as exciting as I make it sound.”

“But it _was_ life changing,” Castiel smiled that strange, funny quirk of a smile Samandriel had noted the night before. Where he ducked his head down as if he were shy - though Castiel had been anything BUT shy last night - and his lips quirked up only on one side.

Dean reached out to take his hand and thread their fingers together. They were silent a long moment – there was another story there, no matter what Dean implied, Samandriel was sure – before Dean cleared his throat.

“So what about you two? How’d you meet?”

Samandriel straightened up and sent a beaming grin over at Benny. “Benny’s my knight in shining armor.”

Benny chuckled. “I found Alfie in a bit of a bad way. I only did what any decent person woulda… and I’m grateful every damn day that we met. Wouldn’t change a thing, cher, ‘cept that I wish you didn’t have as rough a time as you did.”

“It’s okay, bear. It led me to you, after all, and I can never regret that,” Samandriel whispered affectionately, his heart feeling close to bursting, pushing away bad memories. This was a happy moment and those memories didn’t need any more of his time.

Samandriel lost himself in Benny’s blue eyes and smirked triumphantly when Benny cleared his throat and looked away, knowing that Benny had gotten himself just as lost as Samandriel had.

“So how did you two become… what’d you call that, poly?” Benny asked, finally broaching the subject they’d been all skirting around since Samandriel sat down.

“Poly, yes.” Dean nodded. “That’s all Cas’s fault, actually. His idea entirely. Never occurred to me but it was another life changer.”

“I can’t always be what Dean needs me to be for him, and I just want my husband happy. That I have found happiness in the doing has been a boon. It works, for us,” Cas broke in. “It’s not for everyone and there’s no shame in that either.”

“Husband?” Samandriel squeaked. “But… isn’t that… if you’re married but you sleep with other partners…?” His head whirled, his words jumbled but it was clear that Cas understood his meaning nearly instantly and thankfully he didn’t take offense.

“Marriage is a societal concept. It has its benefits, but being poly isn’t cheating if all parties involved know and are absolutely willing.” Cas swallowed some more of his coffee. Despite what Dean had said, Cas had eagerly taken a second mug. “Even the bible has its share of stories with those who are polyamorous - think of Abraham, or David or even Solomon and their many wives.”

Samandriel flinched at the mention of the bible and Benny instantly wrapped an arm around his shoulder pulling him in closer, despite the lawn chair arms between them. His shoulders hunched in on themselves as he looked over at Cas and Dean, hoping they hadn’t noticed his finch.

They had, of course, or even if they hadn’t, Samandriel clinging to Benny was probably a dead giveaway. He flushed red at their sympathetic gazes and looked away, unable to bear it. Despite his best efforts, bad memories rose to the surface and he turned and burrowed into Benny, seeking his comfort.

Thankfully, Cas and Dean let the subject drop.

“So, have you guys been to one of these before?” Dean asked. Samandriel breathed a sigh of relief at the obvious change in subject and felt a great deal of gratitude towards Dean. It was strange how fast his opinion of the other man had turned around in less than 24 hours.

“Nah, it’s our first time and we have no idea what to expect,” Benny said.

Dean smirked and Cas rolled his eyes. “Oh man! Let us be your guides then. We’ll fill you in on _everything_ there is to know about an event like this.”

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Dean and Cas did, indeed, do just that.

After Benny cleared away the breakfast dishes and packed away what few leftovers they had into the cooler inside the tent – all with the help of Samandriel, Cas and Dean, of course – everyone had gotten properly dressed (which meant shoes, mostly) and then Benny and Samandriel got the full tour.

Turned out, Cas and Dean knew almost everybody in their row of tents and a few others scattered about here and there. There were vendors, of course, set up like a mini fair day between the camping area and the stage. There was a lot to see and Samandriel’s eyes were wide as he tried to take it in all at once.

Of course, that was impossible and Cas suggested that they do a quick overview to get an idea of where things were first and then spend the next few days going back to the ones that had intrigued them most  and checking them out more thoroughly

But what Dean was really enthusiastic over was the food trucks.

“May not look like much but,” Dean spoke around the mouthful of sausage, chewed and swallowed. “But some of these people are fixtures around here and the food is fantastic. Generally, you can’t go wrong anywhere except for Romans truck. Avoid that one like the plague. I’m pretty sure my sandwich was looking at me. And a lot of people reported them for getting them sick. I’m surprised they’re back again this year.”

“Dean’s not exaggerating,” Castiel noted. “I volunteer my services here if they need it – it’s why we get such good spots every year - and last year the sheer number of people getting sick off his food truck was overwhelming the first aid people on staff.”

“So stay away from Roman? Got it,” Benny drawled. “Though if it was that bad, I’m just as surprised as you are that he’s here again.”

Dean flashed him a grin. “I know, right?”

The day passed faster than Samandriel had expected, and soon enough, they’d all gone back to their respective tents to change for the nights main event. Samandriel slipped pants on in place of his shorts but he kept the comfy tee and simply snagged a light flannel, tying it about his waist just in case it got a little too cool later.

He didn’t think it would, though, with the press of bodies at the stage, he was certain it would be fairly warm. And besides, he could always ask Benny to hug him. The man always seemed to run a little hotter than Samandriel, his own little furry furnace.

They all walked down to the stage together, joining other groups of people who’d started migrating that way as well. Most of the stage ‘seating’ was open in a first come, first serve sort of way, but there was a roped off section that was meant for the premium package payers.

That was where they headed and Samandriel was secretly pleased to note that so were Dean and Cas.

It meant a little more elbow room, for which Samandriel was grateful for. That was the one bit about the festival he was truly worried about, why they had saved so long to get better tickets. Still, the closer he got, the more tense he became.

“It’s okay, cher,” Benny said softly. “You’ll be okay. I got ya. Just stay in front of me like we planned.”

“I’m sorry, bear,” Samandriel said. “I’m sorry I’m such trouble.”

“You’re no trouble, Alfie,” Benny said. “And we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight, I promise.”

They settled into place, Dean and Cas standing next to them. The roped off area was quickly filled and Samandriel edged closer to Benny. Benny took him in his arms, back to chest, and smiled down at him reassuringly. The noise of the crowd grew louder as it filled, waiting for the music to start. They could see roadies on the stage setting things up and despite Samandriel’s nervousness, he found himself getting excited. He relaxed into Benny’s arms.

He’d be okay

A tap on Benny’s shoulder caused them both to turn, finding Dean leaning over to shout, “Hey man, you guys wanna beer?”

Benny hummed and looked down at Samandriel with a raised brow. Samandriel nodded. Dean grinned and turned away again, paying the concessions usher for four beers, then handing them out.

The music started up then and the crowd cheered and soon Samandriel lost himself in the music and the comfort of his boyfriends’ arms. Benny sang along, the vibration of it rumbling against Samandriel’s back and he laughed giddily.

The energy of the crowd was contagious and soon enough Samandriel was moving with Benny, his feet still planted, but doing a little more than swaying, his head bopping to the beat, a grin on his face. This was the best idea ever.

Benny leaned down to nuzzle at Samandriel’s neck. “Enjoying yourself, cher?”

Samandriel craned his neck slightly up and to the side, offering it to Benny as he smiled up at his boyfriend. “I am.”

Kissing Samandriel’s throat before leaning over to capture his mouth, Benny whispered, “Good,” the sound of it lost to the music as they both turned their attention back to the stage, but Samandriel could see the shape of it on Benny’s lips.

The night wore on, Benny having another beer and treating Dean and Cas too. Then they cut themselves off, feeling just buzzed enough to enjoy the show. Dean kept going though, having a couple more.

The other couple were in each other’s space, just as close as Benny and Samandriel were. Dean and Cas had drifted closer to them too, and making Benny and Samandriel laugh. Dean was dancing, getting looser and looser with every beer he drank and trying to get Cas to dance with him. Cas was eyeing him fondly and Samandriel felt warm just watching them and the obvious and real affection between the two men.

If they all four got together, would it be like that? Logically, the answer was no, but something inside Samandriel was thinking it could be more. Which made no sense since, despite spending time with them the entire day, they truly didn’t know each other. How could you feel real affection for someone you didn’t even know?

Samandriel looked back at the stage and simply enjoyed the music and the atmosphere. He actually felt a little let down when the last song played, and way too hyped up to sleep.

Benny and Samandriel turned, Benny’s arms dropping away. Samandriel automatically felt cold and naked and he shivered before Benny wrapped an arm around his shoulder. They still didn’t try to speak as they walked, following Cas and Dean back. Dean was being supported by Cas and Samandriel laughed, watching as Dean kept trying to kiss Cas’s neck, and slip his hands under his shirt.

Apparently, Dean was a handsy drunk, but Cas didn’t seem to mind.

They made it back to their tents without incident and watched as Cas manhandled Dean back into their tent. Samandriel blushed and Benny smirked when a loud groan emanated from the tent.

He looked at Benny with a hopeful smile.

“You thinkin’ they got the right idea, cher?” Benny asked with a laugh.

“Well, you know, I got all this sudden energy to burn,” Samandriel said, biting his lip and trailing a hand over Benny’s chest. “You know any ways we can take care of that?”

Benny groaned. “You bet I do…”

The two of them fell eagerly into their tent together, barely getting it zipped back up before their lips connected and their fingers pulled at their shirts, breaking apart only to drop their shirts to the ground, Samandriel’s forgotten flannel following it quickly. Samandriel was panting into Benny’s mouth and groaning at the feel of Benny’s hands groping at his ass, pulling, pulling until Samandriel leapt up, wrapping his legs around Benny’s waist. The slide of their cocks against each other, even through their jeans, was a tantalizing feeling.

“More, Benny,” Samandriel gasped between kisses. “I need… mmmm….”

“I got ya,” Benny groaned. He walked over to their sleeping bags and carefully knelt down, leaning Samandriel back. He spread himself out over Samandriel rutting together briefly before he started kissing down his neck. His lips trailed over the sensitive places he knew drove Samandriel crazy but Samandriel loved every second of it. Benny’s fingers went ahead, blazing a trail in their wake.

Throwing his head back, Samandriel groaned.

There was an answering cry from outside and Benny snorted into Samandriel’s neck. “Which one of ‘em do ya think that was?”

“Dean,” Samandriel answered breathlessly.

Another cry sounded, long and loud before ending on a groan, a gasp of “Cas!”

“They sure are loud, aren’t they cher?” Benny asked, his hands continuing their downward motion along Samandriel’s body. He unsnapped the jeans, gripping the zipper and pulling down slowly.

“Y-yeah…” Samandriel whispered, his thoughts whirling away when he felt Benny’s lips on his neck again. Benny sucked and nipped, making his way down to meet his hands just as he finished pulling Samandriel out.

“What say we be a little loud ourselves?” he asked, before swallowing down Samandriel’s cock.

“Ah! Benny!” Samandriel cried out sharply at the sudden wet heat around his dick. He arched up, his hands reaching down to tangle in Benny’s hair. “Aaahhh… Nggg….”

Benny sucked, swirling his tongue around the tip and under the glans, his hands pushing Samandriel’s jeans down further, further, till they got stuck. Abandoning the jeans, he slid his hands back up Samandriel’s thighs, around his hips and around the back, grabbing his ass and pulling Samandriel up.

He looked up, catching Samandriel’s eye and Samandriel’s breath caught as he caught on to what Benny was asking. He let his head drop, eyes closing as he thrust up into Benny’s mouth, the scrape and bristle of Benny’s scruff rubbing deliciously against Samandriel’s skin, his lips soft and warm and wonderful.

Yanking at Benny’s head, Samandriel pulled him down with every up thrust. He knew if Benny wanted to stop, if it was too much, he was more than strong enough to pull away and so Samandriel let himself go. Benny moaned around his cock, sending thrills through Samandriel’s body and he didn’t bother stopping the sounds falling from his lips.

“Nnnnnng Benny, holy fuck!”

“Cas! Fuck, yeah!” the sudden shout followed by the loud groan made Samandriel gasp. “Sweet Jesus, right there, right… fucking… there – ooohooooooh -ah- AH!”

Samandriel flushed red and his hips sped up, his fingers flexing desperately in Benny’s hair. “C-coming… Benny, I’m…”

Dean cried out again, sinfully loud, and Samandriel couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with a shout and Benny swallowed it all with a grin.

“Find somethin’ you like, cher?”

Lethargically, Samandriel tugged lightly at Benny’s hair, a lopsided smile on his face. “Come here and kiss me, bear.”

Benny crawled up over Samandriel, his jeans dragging roughly over Samandriel’s skin, then stilling when he reached his destination, covering Samandriel lightly. Their lips met and Samandriel groaned at the taste of himself on Benny’s lips. “Wanna taste you too, bear,” he whispered, his hands already wandering down to fumble at Benny’s pants.

“Hell, yeah,” Benny groaned. He surged forward, kissing Samandriel hard, raising his hips to let Samandriel push his pants and boxers down and out of the way. Samandriel wrapped his fingers around the thick, throbbing cock and stroked, Benny gasping into his mouth before tearing away and latching onto his throat. Samandriel loved it when Benny marked him up and he gasped. Benny thrust hard into Samandriel’s hand before Samandriel managed to urge him up.

“Kneel over me, Benny,” he said. “It’s your turn to fuck my mouth.”

“Oh fuck, cher,” Benny panted into his neck, his cock twitching enticingly in Samandriel’s hands. Finally, he rose on his hands and knees and shuffled forward with Samandriel’s guidance. He straightened up to look down at Samandriel, his eyes wide as he watched his cock sliding into Samandriel’s mouth.

Samandriel mouthed at the head, licking the hot length of it and Benny groaned. Samandriel grasped Benny’s hips and encouraged him forward.

He loved that Benny couldn’t take his eyes off him, off of where he was fucking Samandriel’s mouth. He was gentle, at first - he was _always_ gentle, always trying to take care of Samandriel first - and Samandriel sucked harshly, pulling harder at Benny’s hips. Benny got the message quick and was soon pounding away, Samandriel letting his lips go slack and taking it with a blissful moan. His eyes fluttered shut and just enjoyed the feeling of Benny inside his mouth, which was almost as good as inside his ass.

With his eyes closed, Samandriel could hear Benny’s harsh breathing, the wet slick of him sliding in and out of Samandriel’s mouth, and groaning cries from the tent next door.

His fingers tightened reflexively, urging Benny on faster and Benny gasped, obliging.

“Fuck, cher, you look so good like this, feel so good,” Benny groaned out. He folded over Samandriel, falling to his elbows and barely avoiding the tent wall. He thrust hard once, twice before spilling with a shout.

Samandriel swallowed every drop happily, hugging Benny to him tightly till the man went soft in his mouth.

He let go, licking his swollen lips with a contented smile as Benny slid down to lay properly on their bags, pulling up the open end to cover them both and pulling Samandriel into a hug.

They lay there quietly panting as their breathing evened out. Benny pet at Samandriel’s hair and Samandriel didn’t bother resisting the urge to hum.

There were a few more prolonged groans from Dean and Cas’s tent before it went quiet and Samandriel snorted.

“I can’t believe we just got off to listening to them getting off,” he said.

“Well, to be fair, we were doing a mighty fine job of getting ourselves off… they just added a beautiful background symphony,” Benny drawled.

Samandriel snorted again, burying his face in Benny’s bare chest, the hair on it tickling his nose as he tried to smother his laughter. “You have such a way with words, bear,” he said.

“Mm…. you bring out the poet in me,” Benny intoned seriously before laughing.

It was a good end to their first real day of the festival. It had been an absolutely amazing and successful day and Samandriel was looking forward to the rest of the week with quiet eagerness.

But for now, he was tired.

It was late and Benny had succeeded nicely in tuckering him out. He drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in Benny’s arms.

**  
**


	3. Reminders of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as a good day goes south really fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is where the angsty crap starts to come in. Since I decided to expand this story, I knew I had to expand/explain on some of the things I wrote in the first chapter which was originally a oneshot. It got a lot angstier than I intended. I'm so sorry. But I am still aiming for a happy ending
> 
> Again, check the tags - i'm still adding things as I go but i do not intend to go into explicit detail about the bad stuff. It definitely gets talked about though, or thought of. 
> 
> As for this chapter, there's some homophobic language from the run in they have. :(

Samandriel woke on his stomach, his head cradled in his arms and a pleasant feeling washing over him. Sleepily, he hummed, the hum turning into a gasp when something warm and wet breached his hole. He was still somewhat open from the morning before, having worn his plug most of previous day of the festival, only taking it out before going to the concert.

Not that Samandriel minded. He loved being full, and since cock riding was not an approved public display of affection, he found other ways to fill that need.

Benny was always happy to oblige, of course, and the bonus was that Samandriel was ready for his cock nearly all the time with very little prep.

Of course, right now, that wasn’t Benny’s cock… but his tongue was just as sinful, just as pleasurable. Before long, Samandriel was rocking down into the sleeping bag and back onto Benny’s tongue, shoving up to his knees to gain access to his own erection.

“Mmmm… Benny…” he moaned out softly, lazily pulling at his dick, enjoying every thrust of Benny’s tongue spearing him open, the fingers that pulled his ass cheeks wide for better access. He loved getting eaten out by Benny and suddenly he remembered his thoughts from the other morning.

What would Benny look like when _he_ was getting his ass eaten out? Would Dean do it? Or Cas? Samandriel had rimmed his boyfriend a few times, but Benny seemed to enjoy the doing even more, so it wasn’t something Samandriel got to see often. But with three of them to play with… Benny could rim and be rimmed at the same time.

Samandriel’s hand sped up with a groan.

Benny’s mouth lifted, lips burning a trail over the swell of Samandriel’s ass, followed up the curve of his spine till he reached the back of his neck. His body was draped over Samandriel’s, his cock a hot, thick rod against the crack of his ass.

“Benny, please,” he moaned, rocking back. Benny groaned and nipped his neck, his arms sliding down Samandriel’s until their fingers threaded together.

He rocked again, the tip of Benny’s cock catching teasingly on Samandriel’s loose rim and Samandriel whimpered.

“Want this, cher?” Benny slid against him with lazy thrusts, his cock moving tantalizingly close to Samandriel’s hole. Every time Benny started to slide in, he pulled back.

“I do, Benny, please,” Samandriel begged. “Pleasepleaseplease! Just fuck me already. Fill me up, I wanna feel you so bad…”

“You know I can’t resist you beggin’,” Benny groaned and thrust deep inside with one, long push, his balls slapping against Samandriel’s ass.

“Oooh, yes,” Samandriel panted. “Yes, yes, yes, move, bear!”

“Nuh uh, we’re taking this nice and easy today,” Benny said, nipping at the lobe of Samandriel’s ear. “Don’t move, sweetheart. I’m gonna do all the work.” When he reached for Samandriel’s hand and pulled it from his cock, Samandriel whined pitifully. _Fuck,_ he was so hard! Still thrusting, Benny maneuvered him till he was flat to the ground once more, a towel between him and the sleeping bag, his big body covering Samandriel completely.

Whimpering, Samandriel tried to push back but Benny’s weight, carefully distributed, made it impossible. He was being driven crazy by the slow, deep thrusts, the rolling grind of Benny’s hips. Every stroke lit him up, ground him into the sleeping bag and the ground below it. He cried out in the torturous pleasure of it, at every rock forward that brought Benny back inside. He slid easily, wet and slick and groaning and Samandriel panted at the feeling of being so full, at Benny hitting that wondrous spot inside him.

“God, cher, so good for me. So good…” The languid thrusts stuttered and Samandriel groaned, knowing Benny was close.

“So good, Benny,” he panted. “Feel so good. Always be good for you. Please, please, please!”

Finally, _finally,_ Benny’s thrusts picked up the pace, his hips slapping against Samandriel with a nice loud smack, the wet squelch of him moving in and out of Samandriel’s hole so dirty and _hot_. Their breaths grew ragged with need, groaning together as Benny pounded him hard, just like he wanted.

It was so delicious, so glorious and when Benny mouthed at Samandriel’s neck, biting down hard, Samandriel gasped and came, jerking into the towel in small movements, still held down by Benny who thrust wildly now, coming with a low growl only a minute or two later.

He collapsed on top of Samandriel with a light groan, and Samandriel let out a huff of air at the weight of him. Benny always worried about crushing him, but Samandriel loved the feeling, though Benny never stayed long before rolling away to clean him up.

Samandriel rolled to his back and stretched, feeling Benny’s eyes glued to him and he smiled. He loved so many things about Benny, and one of those things was his unabashed affection for him.

Benny sat beside him and wiped him down, removing the now come stained towel from their sleeping bags and towards their dirty laundry. He leaned down to kiss Samandriel, soft and deep. Samandriel’s eyes fluttered closed, his hands finding their way onto Benny’s head to draw him down.

The drew apart smiling. “Morning, bear,” Samandriel said happily.

Chuckling, Benny laid out beside him and pulled him back into his arms. He dropped another kiss to Samandriel’s lips. “Morning, cher,” he said softly. “Enjoy that?”

“Mmm... You know I did,” Samandriel smirked, trailing a hand over Benny’s naked chest.

“Good,” Benny said, diving back in for more lazy morning kisses.

It thrilled Samandriel down to his toes, and he wondered if they’d have time for a round two before heading out for the day.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

The second full day of the festival was off to a wonderful start, with Samandriel pleasantly full and sore as they walked about vending area, trying to find just the right souvenirs. Shirts, of course, were an absolute must, but there were plenty to choose from.

Neither Cas nor Dean had been awake yet when they left their tent, and not even the smell of cooking bacon had managed to lure either of the men out of their tent.

In fact, it wasn’t till lunchtime that Samandriel caught sight of Dean, his bowlegged walk slightly more exaggerated today than it had been the day before, he was almost sure. Samandriel almost giggled at the sight. Benny looked down at him with a quizzical eye.

“What’s so funny?” he drawled out, confusion lacing his voice.

Samandriel bumped his shoulder and nodded across the aisle where Dean was busy ordering one of the biggest burgers Samandriel had ever seen. The other couple hadn’t noticed them yet and Benny had raised his hand and opened his mouth to get their attention, when someone jostled Samandriel.

He stumbled into Benny, who turned swiftly to steady him, a couple of men passing them with disgusted sneers. Their hate filled gazes made Samandriel shiver.

“You okay, Alfie?” Benny asked.

Taking a deep breath, Samandriel straightened and nodded. This was nothing. Just one incident. Not even a big one. He was good. “C’mon, I think Dean and Cas have the right idea. I’m famished.”

Benny shot him a dubious look but acceded to his judgement. “You want burgers too, then?” Benny asked with a smile.

“Well, they haven’t steered us wrong yet, and we can also say hello.”

“That we can,” Benny agreed.

They made their way across the dirt packed aisle to the food truck and got in line, Benny getting Cas and Dean’s attention as they did. Dean was wearing sunglasses and Samandriel figured he must have a hangover as it wasn’t all that bright out, which would also explain why they hadn’t seen the other couple that morning.

Soon, Samandriel and Benny both held impressive looking burgers, and they joined Cas and Dean in an out of the way corner, on a conveniently placed log. Placing their plates on their knees, they settled in after quick hellos. The first bite made Samandriel forget all about the incident only a few minutes prior as the flavor burst over his tongue.

He groaned and didn’t miss it when there was an answering choke from Dean. Samandriel looked over at Cas and Dean shyly, suddenly remembering the little contest from last night.

“So!” Dean squeaked and cleared his throat. “You guys stay up late too? I was damn beat this morning. Couldn’t move if my life depended on it.”

“A little,” Benny agreed around a mouthful of his burger. “Sounded like you two were having a right time of it.”

Dean flushed red but grinned back. “So did you.”

“You’re… you’re not disappointed that we didn’t um… join you, are you?” Samandriel asked weakly. “I mean, you did say you were looking for someone or, or someones to have sex with and… and we haven’t actually said yes or no, but we’re spending all this time with you. Time you could be using to find potential… partners.”

“Alfie,” Castiel said gently, lowering his burger and fixing his serious gaze on him. “We’re not mad or disappointed. If we go the whole week spending time with you and Benny, and we never hook up, it’s still not wasted time. We’ve been enjoying your company. If you change your mind later and decide to join us, that would be wonderful, but in the meantime, I was hoping we could all be friends. No expectations.”

Samandriel let out a breath of relief and smiled. “It’s not that I’m not interested, because I am, we both are, actually,” he said, looking at Benny who smiled back reassuringly. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to talk but… it felt right, all of a sudden, to do it now.

Dean perked up so quickly that Samandriel laughed and Benny chuckled. “So you _are_ interested?

 

“Yeah,” Benny said. “But uh...we’re a little worried it might not work out.”

 

“Be honest, bear,” Samandriel said, shifting closer for comfort. “It’s me. I want to do this but at the same time I’m afraid. There’s a… a possibility that I could… that I might freak out during.”  

 

Cas spoke up first. “This sounds like more than a simple concern over a poly trial.”

 

Samandriel nodded, embarrassed, hoping they wouldn’t ask about it.

 

“You know... we can take this as fast or slow as y’all want,” Dean assured them both. “Like Cas said, we don’t got to do anything ever if you don’t want. And if you do, we got a whole week to get to know each and figure out if were comfortable enough with each other to go any further.”

 “O-okay, so… how would this work, exactly?” he looked uncertainly from the couple to Benny and back again. “What do we negotiate, exactly?”

Benny raised an eyebrow inquiringly at Cas and Dean. Benny was, as Samandriel knew, just as much in the dark as he was.

“Well, from the looks of the other night, Alfie already might have a few ideas,” Dean said. “Why don’t you tell us what that was?” he encouraged with a smirk.

Samandriel blushed. “Oh, oh I… I couldn’t… “

Cas laid a hand on his arm and with a light shiver, Samandriel looked back up, straight into his kind blue eyes.

“It’s okay. You don’t need to feel scared to tell us what you’d like.” Cas’s low rumble washed over him, soothing him some, more than Samandriel had expected, to be honest. Though…

“M not scared,” Samandriel mumbled. He wasn’t, he was just so nervous. What if he’d misread Benny? What if he didn’t  _really_ know what Benny needed like he thought he did? He flicked his gaze up at Benny and away again.

“It’s okay. Whatever you say, Cher, I won’t get mad. Chances are, I’ll be up for anything you suggest,” Benny assured him gently, that Cajun drawl Samandriel loved so much helping him to gather his courage.

With a shaky nod, Samandriel pulled in a breath. “I uh… I think that um… Well, I mean, it’s like how you said. You can’t always be everything Dean needs, right? Well I’m… I’m not… I think Benny needs something I’m not comfortable doing…” he looked up at Benny again. “I think… actually, I think that’s why I’ve always been so scared you were gonna leave me, bear. I know you need more than I can give you… and when I saw you with Dean, I just knew… he could do what I couldn’t.” Samandriel’s voice cracked. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Benny said, pushing aside the hair hanging in Samandriel’s face to stare into his eyes. “This is good, cher. Real good. Now we know what’s goin’ on in there – “ Benny tapped Samandriel’s forehead gently, “- _and_ why… and that there’s something we can do to fix it. So, what is it you think I need, sweetheart?”

Emboldened, Samandriel took Benny’s hand in his. “I uh, I think that… sometimes it just feels like, you’d prefer to change up certain dynamics that I’ve never been partial to changing.”

Understanding dawned on Benny’s face, though Castiel and Dean looked fairly confused. “Oh sweetheart… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel inadequate about that. Honestly, I just love being with you. I don’t mind that we don’t do that. I love you… and I love making you happy.”

“But I want you to be happy too, bear.”

“So,” Dean prompted, dragging out the word. “What’s going on?”

Benny flashed Samandriel a grin. “Y’see, Alfie here is strictly a bottom. It’s been a while since I’ve done it and he’s thinkin’ I miss it. And while I might wish to every once in a while,” he turned back to Samandriel, and Samandriel felt a flutter in his gut at the love in Benny’s eyes, “It’s not enough to make me leave you.”

Dean looked Benny over appreciatively and winked at Samandriel. “If we get together, I think we can handle that request. Cas and I switch constantly, so there’s almost no end to the combinations the four of us can get into.”

“What about something much simpler, to start? Like a kiss?” Cas suggested. “See how you feel about that?”

Samandriel’s eyes widened and he couldn’t keep from looking at the proffered lips. Cas’s were wide and chapped while Dean’s were plush and pink. His mouth went dry at the idea and the fluttering in his gut became a sudden, simmering desire.

“If it’s something you want,” Benny whispered, rubbing at Alfie’s arms. “Go for it.”

Biting his lip, Samandriel nodded at Cas. “I think… I’d like to… Can we?” he edged a little closer to Cas ad Cas smiled.

“Of course,” he said, leaning towards Samandriel. Samandriel stared at his blue eyes, so bright, and almost lost focus of what he was doing until Cas’s lips touched his with a first, gentle touch before pulling back and doing it again.

Samandriel shivered and licked his lips, the background fear that he might flinch away from Cas’s touch fading as Cas continued to kiss him.

Several small, soft kisses – how could lips that looked so chapped be so _soft? –_ were pressed to Samandriel’s lips, teasing, leaving him wanting more. With a needy whimper, Samandriel surged forward to turn the kiss firm, opening up, sliding his tongue across those lips.

Cas’s scruff was different then Benny’s, not as full, but it felt wonderful under hands Samandriel hadn’t even been aware he’d raised till he shifted them and felt the rasping burn of it. Their tongues touched tentatively, sending thrills through him, his cock getting hard. The touches became surer, delving deep, allowing them to taste each other.

Samandriel wormed his way closer to Cas, enthralled by the kisses, chasing his lip when Cas pulled away in a slight daze.

“Wow…” Cas said softly, staring at Samandriel with a hunger deep in his eyes. Samandriel blushed and moved back, giving Cas some space.

“Okay, anyone who can render my husband speechless like that, I have gotta try,” Dean said in awe. “I think it’s my turn?”

Samandriel turned to find Dean already kneeling beside him and he nodded, his cock getting harder at the sight. He swallowed, trying to keep control of himself as he waited for Dean to make his move.

Taking off his sunglasses, Dean handed them to Castiel and wasted no time on small, gentle kisses. Instead, he dove straight into wide open wet ones that made Samandriel’s toes curl. Dean swept his tongue over Samandriel’s lips, biting down on the bottom lip gently and giving it a sucking pull before he let his teeth scrape over the flesh and let go.

Eyes fluttering closed, Samandriel groaned, finding himself once more chasing after a pair of lips. Dean, leaned back in again for another nip, another suck, a teasing lick and oh _god_ Samandriel wanted more. He wanted more of _both_ of them. He gasped when Dean pulled away after one last kiss and an amused chuckle.

“Well, we know Alfie liked the kisses. What about you, Benny?” Dean turned to stare at Benny and Samandriel turned to gaze at him as well, to try and gauge how Benny felt. “How’d it feel to watch two men kissing your boyfriend?”

Benny cleared his throat and Samandriel’s eyes widened when he saw how dilated Benny’s eyes were. He shifted on the make shift seat and Samandriel smirked.

He knew what _that_ meant.

Benny had been seriously turned on watching Samandriel kissing other men.

“It uh… was surprisingly hot. I thought I might be jealous but apparently, I was wrong,” Benny said with a husky rasp.

“You ready to try us?” Dean asked with a devious grin.

“Ah, yeah,” Benny said breathlessly, eagerness in his eyes as he licked his lips.

Dean didn’t wait for anything more and Samandriel watched the two men surge forward in the same instant, trading deep, hard kisses, with flashes of tongue and more of that lip pulling that had taken Samandriel a little by surprise. Their kiss was a little rougher than Dean and Samandriel’s had been and Samandriel felt his breathing hitch at the display, at the intimation of the manhandling that would occur between them should this go any further.

They were panting hard before Dean moved back to his seat to allow Castiel his turn. As before, Castiel started soft. Where Dean went all in, 0 – 60 in 5 seconds or less, Castiel took his time, ramping it up slowly. The teasing touch of his lips was enough to drive one crazy and Benny was lost fairly quickly if the sounds he made were any indication.

And Samandriel was finding that he was most _definitely_ not the jealous type either. Unless that was just something about Dean and Cas. That was always a possibility and they did seem to have some sort of strange charm about them that had reeled both him and Benny in.

Cas broke it off with another series of soft, quick kisses and sat back. The four of them exchanged heady grins and Samandriel was thinking this could work. His heart pounded in his chest at the possibilities. And he wasn’t the only one affected. The other three were just as flushed and worked up as he was.

“Well,” he started, but before he could say another word, there was a shout from the passing crowd.

“Samandriel?” the voice calling his name was an unwelcome one from his past and he stiffened, his eyes going wide.

“It _is_ you, you little deviant,” the voice snarled.

_No, no, no, it couldn’t be…_ he suddenly couldn’t breathe and Benny twisted to take Samandriel’s shoulders in his hands.

“Alfie?” Benny asked.

“Get your hands off of him, faggot!” the voice was right in front of him now and Samandriel whimpered, curling in on himself. “You think I didn’t see what you all just did? It’s bad enough you’ve corrupted him, but to do it in _public_ no less!”

“Excuse me?” Dean growled, hands balled into fists at his sides as he stood up. “Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?”

“You’re safe, Alfie,” Benny whispered, kneeling beside Samandriel. Samandriel hadn’t even seen him move off the log. His eyes flicked from Benny - who was keeping himself between Samandriel and the newcomer, trying to shield Samandriel from the stranger – to a man he hadn’t seen in over eight years and never wanted to see again: his brother, Bartholomew.

Dean was squaring off against Bart, his clenched in fists turning white and anger seething over his face. Cas stood beside him, ready to jump in and keep violence from happening.

But it was Bart. And where Bart was, the rest surely followed. And with his family, there was _always_ violence.

But what was he _doing_ here? Music festivals were on the long list of evils that led men and women astray. It didn’t make _sense._

“I think I’m his brother and it’s time to drag him home and face the music,” Bartholomew sneered, looking down at Samandriel. “Did you think you could run away from _us_? Look at you – you’re disgusting! You’re not only sick in the head, you’re a whore now, too. Well, don’t worry. You’re coming home where we can cure you of your disease!”

“I don’t think so!” Benny barked. “Alfie’s a grown man and can make his own decisions and there’s no way I’m letting you take him back to that hellhole you pass off as a loving, Christian Community. There is nothing loving, nor Christian about it. I don’t know all of what you bastards did, but I know enough to know that.”

Bartholomew’s face grew red with rage. “He’s my family and he _will_ come home with us.”

Samandriel grew pale.

_Us._

Bart _wasn’t_ alone, just as he feared.

His breathing grew more ragged as he tried to suck in a breath but couldn’t. He shook in Benny’s arms, clutching at them like a lifeline, his eyes turned to look at Benny pleadingly.

“Don’t let him take me back there,” Samandriel gasped out brokenly, tears filling his eyes. “I won’t survive it. I won’t…”

“Shhhh…. It won’t happen. I won’t let it. Okay, cher?”

“Neither will we,” Castiel said firmly. “You heard them, now go.”

Bart’s lips tightened as he looked at the three arrayed against him, keeping him from Samandriel like a wall. He must have realized that by himself he stood no chance because he did something Samandriel had never seen him do.

He backed down.

But he didn’t go quietly. “I’ll be back. We’ll see what Naomi, Luke and Michael have to say about this.”

He spun on his heels and stalked away, picking up a picket sign he had dropped in the dirt.

Oh. That made much more sense, then.

“Is he all right?” Cas’s gravely tones washed over him like a balm, but it wasn’t enough to soothe the fear he was feeling, or to calm his shaking. Samandriel choked on a sob and clung to Benny, trying to pull him closer.

Benny wrapped his arms around him, sliding him into a bridal carry, and stood with a grunt. “I think we’re gonna call it early. I’m gonna take him back to the tent.”

There was a snap, and footsteps approaching and then Dean’s voice speaking. “So, I called the local police to make them aware that their ‘peaceful protestors’ just threatened someone. They’re gonna step up their presence here.”

“Good thinking, Dean,” Cas said. “They are, unfortunately, a regular fixture here at the festival every year. But until now, they’ve never done anything that could get them in actual trouble.”

“Look, I know he’s upset right now, but it’s obvious they’re a threat and he’s… does he have a restraining order against them?” Dean asked. “If there is, that’ll make this a whole hell of a lot easier. I can call Rufus back and he’d be more than happy to bounce him and all the folks with him.”

“I don’t think so,” Benny said. “Look, thanks for your help, but I’m just gonna take him back now, if that’s all right?”

“Of course, Benny,” Cas said. “but if either of you two need something, don’t hesitate to ask. Dean’s not local, but he _is_ a cop.”

Samandriel wanted to say his thanks when Benny did, it was so incredibly sweet of Cas and Dean to stand up for a stranger they barely knew, but he was still too distraught to get anything out. He felt sick and weak and dirty, as the memories of his childhood, all those things he’d tried to leave behind, came flooding back.

His family had suspected from a young age that Samandriel was different. The beatings he got were the only touches allowed him as they tried to ‘cure him’ as they called it. The first time he’d felt a gentle touch had been Benny.

He’d burst into tears.

It had taken him a long time to feel okay with people touching him, to stop flinching when anybody got too close.

And even longer before he stopped feeling disgusting for his feelings and his desire for Benny.

His family had done that to him. The religion of a so-called loving God. They had made him ashamed to be himself, or to show affection of any kind or even to trust.

But he’d been getting better. He’d _finally_ been getting better. Oh, he still had his bad moments, or days, but he was safe and loved, now. He had a therapist that worked wonders, and he had medication for when things got _really_ bad.

Samandriel had been dead serious when he said he wouldn’t survive going back. He’d make sure of it. That thought, too, sickened him, but he would not stay with those people – he didn’t want to ever call them family – again. It’s not what he wanted to do, but if they got his hands on him again…

He was sure a second escape wouldn’t be possible.

He didn’t remember the trek back to their tent, too lost in his spiraling thoughts to register it. But Benny laid him out on the sleeping bag, curling up beside him and holding him tight, running a hand through his hair and over his back, up and down, up and down. Benny let him cry it out in his shirt, Samandriel fisting it as he got it all wet with tears and snot.

The shadows along the tent wall shifted and moved as time passed, but Samandriel didn’t. The sobs eventually died down, his breathing evening out, but he was still too fearful to move. If he did, if he left the tent, Bart could find out where they were. Bart could come back with his other brothers and cause trouble. Could try to drag him away from Benny.

They could try to hurt Benny for keeping Samandriel from them.

The thought was terrifying.

Evening approached and Samandriel jerked at the scratching on their tent. Benny’s arms tightened around him as he made soothing sounds.

“Hey guys, we’re heading over to the stage now,” Deans voice floated through the thin walls and Samandriel relaxed. It wasn’t Bart or any of the others. “We weren’t sure if you’d be feeling up to going or not, but we figured we’d ask. We also picked up a couple of pizzas if you’re hungry.”

Benny pulled away from Samandriel to look at his face. “I’m gonna let you answer this one,” Benny said. “but remember, we don’t have to go, sweetheart. It’s okay take some time to yourself.”

Instantly, Samandriel felt guilty, though he knew that wasn’t Benny’s intention.

“You go, bear,” he whispered. “I’m gonna stay here.”

“I’m not leaving you alone when –“

Samandriel sat up suddenly, anger and shame flooding through him. “I know you think I’m weak, but I got away from them before! I’m no wilting hot house rose. I’ll be fine for a couple hours. You don’t have to hover over me!”

He didn’t _really_ want Benny to leave, but he didn’t want to hold him back either. Samandriel was scared as hell, but he was a grown ass man. He should be able to handle a couple of ghosts from his past.

Benny rocked back, taken by surprise by Samandriel’s tone and his uncertainty showed. “If… if you’re sure?”

“I’m sure, Benny, just go!” Samandriel bit out.

Confused hurt hit Benny’s eyes and Samandriel wanted to take back the words but he couldn’t, his throat closing up on him. Slowly, Benny stood, staring back at Samandriel before leaving the tent.

Samandriel slumped, his heart breaking at Benny leaving him alone.

Maybe that had been a mistake?

He hiccupped and turned to smother the sounds in his pillow.

There was another scratch on the tent and he managed a strangled and curt, “What?”

“We’re leaving the pizza right outside if you want it, okay Alfie?” Dean said.

“Fine,” he ground out. God, they all thought he was weak, didn’t they? A little sniveling needy brat. How many times has he broken down on Benny - for the stupidest shit, too sometimes – over the last eight years? How many times in just the past 2 days? In front of total strangers?

Could he be any more pathetic?

Tears rolled down his face and he decided that yes, yes, he could.


	4. Feeling Out of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's hurting cause Alfie is and he doesn't know what to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny POV!
> 
> I think most of the story will be an Alfie POV but I already have 3 chapters that give us a different POV briefly. This is the first, obviously. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's a short one...

Benny left the tent with a frown, finding Dean and Cas on the other side.

“Is he okay?” Cas asked quietly when Benny zipped the tent flap back up and Alfie didn’t appear.

Sighing, Benny shook his head. “But he’s stubborn as hell and doesn’t want to hold me back from my fun. Not sure what to do. I don’t want to leave him alone, but he’ll feel even guiltier if I don’t go. He’ll believe it’s his fault. I feel like… like I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t.”

He moved away and slouched down into one of the lawn chairs, still arranged in a semi-circle about the small firepit from breakfast the day before. He bent over with his head in his hands and his elbows braced on his knees. Castiel followed him, while Dean called to Alfie. After placing the pizza beside the flap, Dean joined Benny and Castiel.

“He wants me to go enjoy the music, but I came here to be with him. And I can’t enjoy anythin’ knowing how upset he is and I’m afraid…” Benny swallowed and looked up at Dean and Cas. “What if that ass comes back while I’m gone? What if he somehow figures out which tent is ours and when I come back… what if Alfie’s _gone_?”

Panic was rising in him, a grip he didn’t know how to escape. He swallowed hard. Seeing Alfie so torn up like this, it reminded him of all the things Alfie never said, never spoked about, about the way he’d found Alfie all those years ago.

How long it had taken Alfie to recover enough from whatever he’d gone through just to be able to live a normal life.

And now that might have been ripped away from him and Benny had taken him from his support group, the ones who’d helped him the most, by being so damn selfish in coming to this music festival. He tried to get a grip on his breathing, hold back the burning in his eyes. He didn’t want to break down in front of these strangers, nice as they were. He had to remain strong if he was going to be help at all.

Help came from an unexpected quarter, providing Benny the out he hadn’t come up with on his own.

“Y’know…” Dean said slowly, “We can  _hear_ the music from here. We don’t have to be in the thick of it to enjoy it. That’s just a bonus. But uh, yeah, Cas and I found that out one of our first years here, when I got so sick one night I couldn’t go far from the tent.”

“We’ll even be able to see parts of the light show, and any pyrotechnics they may set off,” Castiel added. “But Dean’s right. You can stay here and  _still_ enjoy the show while still giving Alfie the space he wants.”

“And if it turns out he changes his mind,” Dean shrugged, “Well, you’ll be right here. And if those asshats come back, we’ll be here too.”

Dean cracked his knuckles and Benny blinked up at him.

“I… what are ya sayin’, Dean?” Benny asked slowly, even though he’d heard him loud and clear. “This isn’t your problem, yours or Cas, and you barely know us. Why ruin your night for us?”

“Well, first off, I thought Dean established quite well that we would  _not_ be ruining anything by staying behind. Besides, we’ve quite enjoyed your company, and it might be good for you not to be left alone either. If nothing else, that guy suggested there was more of them, and if that’s the case, you should have back up.”

“And I’ve got authority behind backing you up,” Dean interjected. “Win win.”

Benny stared at the other couple in astonishment. The past couple days had been wonderful, getting to know them, and he’d believed they could truly be friends, even outside the sex part. But he hadn’t imagined this depth of altruism from a couple he and Alfie barely knew.

And he didn’t think it was even about the sex. They’d repeatedly said that if it never happened, they’d be just as okay with it as if it had. He hadn’t been sure whether or not to believe them at first, but the longer they’d talked, the more he’d watched them interact with each other and Alfie, the more he believed their words.

Maybe it was foolish, taking their words and promises at face value after only 2 days acquaintance but somehow it felt  _right._

Just like Alfie had said. Something about them just _felt_ right.

Huh.

“In the meantime, we weren’t kidding about the pizza. We got more  _and_ beer, though I plan to take it easy tonight,” Dean said.

“Well, then, that sounds mighty fine,” Benny drawled. “Thank you, both.”

Dean retrieved the rest of the pizza and a beer each, leaving one set aside for Alfie, just in case. Benny couldn’t believe how thoughtful the man was and was unable to say anything for the feeling in his chest. Thankfully, they ate in silence, Benny taking the time to reestablish his equilibrium.

Or at least, try to.

Normally, when he was out of sorts, depending on what had set him off, he could be found cuddling Alfie and giving him a little extra loving. Other times he would lose himself in cooking, talking to no one till the mood passed.

Neither of those was an option right now, but surprisingly, Dean and Cas’s presence was helping a bit and Benny couldn’t figure out what to make of that.

“So, that guy was his brother?” Dean said in disgust, finally, shuddering. “I can’t believe someone would treat family that way. I _had_ a fairly horrible home life and I _still_ don’t believe it. Me and my brother, y’know, we grew closer because of it. Almost ran away a few times ourselves.”

“Guess so.” Benny shrugged, looking down at the remnants of his pizza. He’d picked off all the mushrooms and now he poked at them, making patterns as his stomach twisted up with everything going on, and all the memories they brought up. “Alfie’s pretty closed mouth about what he went through. I know I don’t know everything and I wouldn’t discuss it without his permission anyway,”

“Of course,” Castiel said, nodding his approval. “We want to help, but we don’t want to ever intrude if you’d rather us not.”

“Well, I certainly appreciate that,” Benny said. He sighed. “I still wish he’d talk more about it to me, but talking or not, I sure know physical and mental abuse when I see ‘em.”

“Likely emotional too, they tend to go hand in hand,” Castiel noted.

Benny nodded. “True, and that boy’s definitely been through the ringer. Alfie ain’t even his real name.”

“So, when that guy called him Samandriel… I’d wondered about that,” Dean mused. “But calling him Alfie’s okay, right?”

Benny nodded. “It’s the name he prefers.”

“Samandriel is an angel name,” Castiel said softly.

Dean looked at him sadly. “Of course you’d know that babe, having one yourself.” He looked at Benny. “The names are so different from each other – where’d Alfie come from, anyway?”

“Me. He wouldn’t talk at all when I first found him.” Benny’s thoughts went back the 8 years it had been since he and Alfie had met. Benny had found him hiding behind his diner, so thin and pale and cold it had actually scared him. He’d brought Alfie inside, fed him hot soup and bread and watched him flinch whenever anyone got too close. He was covered in fading bruises, what little of the kids skin he could see, and he looked young. Too young to be on the streets.

He’d called Missouri Mosely and Jody Mills nearly instantly. The two women just had this way about them that got people to open up to them. And Benny swore, sometimes, that Missouri was psychic.

But that hadn’t gone so well either. Alfie had been terrified of Jody when he saw her, cowering behind Benny, even though it had taken a great deal of effort just to get Alfie to follow him into the diner. Eventually they’d realized it was because of her uniform, obviously afraid that she’d drag him back to whatever situation he’d obviously run away from.

Alfie’d not been yet 18 – was, in fact, only 16 and a couple of months - but he looked so much younger than his years that with no identification of his own, no one believed his age.

Not that it mattered. He was still a minor. By law he should have been returned to his family, if he had one, or handed over to the state. But Jody and Missouri had worked some sort of miracle to enable him to stay where he was, at Missouri’s house, getting a kind of care that used to make him freeze and cry in scared disbelief.

It’d taken a lot of work on the part of all three of them to get even a peep out of him, and by that time, he was already answering to Alfie. Once he started talking again, Benny had offered him a job at the diner as a dishwasher, judging the boy still too skittish to deal with people too much. It had been a perfect fit for him. Alfie was too stubborn and proud to simply accept help, feeling like he had to work for it, but he hadn’t quite been ready for the bigger world yet either.

Little by little, he began to open up and to trust Benny. Sometimes, Benny had been afraid that Alfie’s gratefulness to him had led to their relationship, and he had almost broken it off a few times. Hell, it had taken them a long time just to get together. He didn’t want to take advantage of Alfie like that, but his feelings for Alfie were real and he couldn’t help but think Alfie’s were in return.

Not to mention, Missouri actually hit him over the head and told him he was an idiot whenever his thoughts tended toward a breakup.

_“That boy truly loves you, Benny Lafitte, and you best not be breaking his heart, you hear me?” she said firmly._

_“But I –" Benny protested, all the what if’s running through his head. What if Alfie only_ thought  _he loved Benny because Benny found him, got him help, was nice to him and gave him a job? What if he didn’t_ really  _want to be with Benny, but felt beholden to him?_

_She shook her head and crossed her arms. “He’s not simply latching on, Benny. He’s not dependent on you or anyone. He’s stubborn as hell and he had the strength to run away. Trust me when I say, he’d never be in a relationship with you if he didn’t love you. Why, you know he still only tolerates the touch of a few people. You’re one of the lucky ones, Benny Lafitte. He trusts you. Don’t break that trust.”_

“I thought he’d worked past this,” Benny said dejectedly. “That he’d healed and moved on and then… this had to happen. God, I hate seeing him hurt and not knowing how to help.”

“Trauma never really goes away,” Castiel whispered, his voice barely loud enough for Benny to hear.” It has a habit of springing when you least want or expect it to. But you can work to make it less, or better handled.

Benny looked closer at Cas and Dean, watching how carefully Dean was watching his husband, a hand placed over Cas’s thigh and a worried look on Dean’s face. “Sounds like you’ve got experience.”

Castiel smiled sadly, his eyes flicking to Dean, the tent, and Benny again. “I suspect we all do,” he murmured.

The music started up and Benny’s head rose even as the crowd cheering nearly drowned it out before subsiding to a dull roar. He hadn’t even noticed the stream of people trickling by had died down.

“Huh, sounds pretty good from here,” he said in some surprise.

“Told ya,” Dean grinned, bumping Benny’s knee with his own.

Benny blinked at the familiar gesture and didn’t think, as he looked at Dean and then Cas, that the other man even realized he’d done it. Cas sighed and laid a restraining hand on Dean’s knee

“What?” Dean looked at Cas, his brows furrowed adorably. Cas opened his mouth, but Benny caught his eye and just shook his head slightly with a small smile, and Cas let it go.

Instead, Cas smiled at Dean and rubbed at his knee a little, going just a little higher – not that Benny noticed – and said, “Never mind. It’s nothing.”

“So, whereabouts are you from? I don’t think you ever said.” Cas asked.

Benny appreciated the change in subject, but Dean looked at his husband suspiciously and Benny had to refrain from chuckling.

“Sioux Falls, South Dakota,” Benny answered. “Ain’t where either of us are originally from, but we like it there just fine. Good people there.”

“Hey! We got family there!” Dean exclaimed.

“Huh, is that right?” Benny asked. He couldn’t believe the odd coincidence, and felt like something else had just slotted into place, though he wasn’t sure what.

“Yeah, I’m from Kansas myself, and Cas here is from Illinois, originally. Right now, we’ve been living fairly close to here, but we’ve been thinking about moving to Sioux Falls. Cas has even had an offer at the hospital there. It’d be nice to be near family again,” Dean said with an excited grin. “Wow, I can’t believe it. We’ll practically be neighbors! This is great, man! I’ve been getting bummed thinking we weren’t likely to see each other much after this.”

“Hmmm…” Benny said thoughtfully. “It feels a little like fate, as Missouri might say.”

“Ah… Missouri,” Dean’s eyes grew nostalgic. “Y’know, she’s psychic, right?”

Benny laughed. “She sure is!”

Movement from the tent caught in the corner of his eye and he stilled, turning his neck to see Alfie poking his head out. He looked like he’d come out for the pizza and then he’d frozen in shock to find them all still there.

And relief, if Benny was not mistaken, and he was so very glad now that he followed his first instinct _not_ to leave.

Trying not to crowd him, or make him feel trapped or worse in anyway, Benny didn’t immediately stand up and go to him, but he did pat the empty seat next to him.

“C’mon, cher. Why don’t you pull up a chair while you eat and enjoy the concert with us?” Benny encouraged gently.

There was a tentative answering smile, a small nod, and then Alfie finally came out of the tent completely. He picked up the pizza box and walked the few steps over to Benny and then rather than sitting in the empty seat beside Benny, Alfie placed the box there before just slumping into Benny’s lap.

Benny’s arms came up automatically to pull Alfie in tight, tucking their heads together. “You feelin’ any better?”

Alfie nodded. “Some. I’m sorry, bear.”

“Sorry for what?” Benny stroked the small of Alfie’s back, hoping to get some of the tension there to release.

“For ruining our night,” Alfie said mournfully.

“You listen to me, Alfie. You ruined nothin!” Benny pulled him back to look him in the eyes. “First off, if anyone’s night was ruined it was yours and it ain’t your fault but that dickbags. The rest of the night might not have gone as we planned, but Dean and Cas here helped me find some fun while still letting me stick close to you. I know you needed your space, and that’s okay. Everyone does from time to time. You should never feel afraid to tell me when you need it. And you’re more than welcome to join us if you’re feeling up to it.”

Benny’s voice softened.  “If you thought I’d leave you…” he took a breath and cupped Alfie’s jaw, thumbing at his cheek. “I’m not leavin’ you, ever. I’m always gonna be there if you need me. And I don’t want you feeling guilty about that either, okay? I know you’d do the same for me, isn’t that right, cher?”

Alfie nodded, his red rimmed eyes a little wet as he gave Benny a tremulous smile. Turning about in Benny’s lap, Samandriel settled back into Benny’s chest and reached for the pizza.

Sending a slightly stronger smile towards Dean and Cas, Alfie murmured, “Thank you. Thank you for being there for… for me and for Benny.”

“It’s no problem, Alfie,” Castiel said solemnly.

Dean picked up the spare bottle and raised it up. “Beer?” he asked, his voice a little rough.

Benny’s arm squeezed briefly about Alfie’s waist and breathed a sigh of relief as Alfie accepted the peace offering.

The rest of the night was a quiet affair. More talking as the music played on, Alfie eventually falling asleep on Benny, all curled up against his chest. Benny drowsed himself, lazily running his hand up and down Alfie’s side.

It was the ending of a day he still wasn’t sure how to categorize. So full of highs and lows that Benny didn’t know where to start. It had been filled with such promise, waking up the man he loved in such a fun and appreciated way. Strolling through the shops hand in hand. Kissing Dean and Cas and finding out just how much he really wanted to start _some_ thing with them, so long as Alfie was – as ever – by his side.

He hadn’t counted on the day going south so fast. It had been less than 5 minutes out of an otherwise stellar day. And it had literally destroyed Alfie.

It had destroyed Benny to see Alfie reduced to such raw fear and panic as Benny saw. And those haunted eyes. Damn. He hadn’t seen those eyes in a long time, not on a regular basis. Sometimes his dreams were bad. Sometimes he had a bad day, but the depth of it hadn’t been like this in so long that Benny had forgotten how much it hurt.

It was like someone had walked right up and gutted him.

And then Alfie had refused him, had refused his help. Benny knew the reasons behind Alfie’s actions, his words. He’d understood, too, but damn it all, it had still hurt.

He couldn’t help it.Benny wanted to do everything he could for Alfie. In this case, that was space. It had been wrenching to tear himself away. It had been one of the hardest things to do when all he wanted was to keep Alfie in his arms and keep the world at bay.

But it was Alfie’s hurt and it wasn’t about him. Benny could do nothing less than respect that and quietly support him, be ready when _Alfie_ was ready. At least Dean and Cas had kept him from going too crazy while he waited for Alfie to do whatever he needed to do.

Benny hadn’t realized the conversation had stopped till Dean yawned and he and Cas stood with a stretch.

“We should probably all hit the hay,” Dean noted. “You’re falling asleep on us, and we’re not much better. It’s been a damn long day. Want any help with him?”

“Nah, I got him,” Benny said, then hesitated, remembering the difficulties he’d had earlier. “Though maybe you could unzip the flap for me?”

“No problem,” Dean said. He hurried to do that as Benny carefully stood, Alfie once more cradled in his arms. Cas was cleaning up the mess and flashed Benny a smile.

“Good night,” he said. “Why don’t the two of you stop over for breakfast in the morning?”

“We may just do that,” Benny drawled. “Thanks again, for everything.”

He ducked into the tent, listening to Dean zip it back up before he and Cas presumably made off for their own tent. Benny lay Alfie down carefully, pulling his jeans off to make him more comfortable before doing the same and slipping into the bag beside him, pulling Alfie close.

Burying his nose into Alfie’s hair, Benny slowly fell asleep.

Tomorrow was another day. And hopefully a good night’s sleep would do wonders for Alfie. If not, at least Benny would be there for him, come what may.

And… and it was starting to look like Dean and Cas may too. It was such odd, and yet somehow comforting, thought.

Benny decided he wasn’t going to overthink it and just let things happen as they would. The potential ahead of them was simply amazing, no matter what direction it went.

How had they gotten so lucky?

 


	5. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brand new day means a fresh start - even if Alfie's brothers continue to be difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dean POV!!
> 
> Also, some of the light dom/sub elements i mentioned are creeping in. 
> 
> Triggers - there are a couple of parts where people talk or remember bad thins that happened, abuse that was suffered, etc. Nothing is described explicity but it's there.
> 
> Also also, i think i just designed Dean's upcoming tattoo lol

Dean finished zipping up the tent and turned to his husband. Cas was still cleaning up, but he was nearly done. With the last notes of the concert fading away, Castiel’s silence was glaringly loud, but Dean obligingly waited till they were back in the privacy of their own tent before saying anything.

They undressed for bed, crawling onto the air mattress together – it was no memory foam, but better than sleeping on the ground, though it made sex a little bit trickier (Also, Dean might have brought a spare or two, in case they popped one. Again) - Cas turning to rest his head on Dean’s bare chest. Dean ran a hand over Cas’s arm.

“You know, Alfie reminds me a little of you,” Dean said softly. “Not so much your personalities but… there’s something there.”

“Agreed. Maybe it’s what drew you to him, in addition to Benny?” Cas rumbled.

“Heh, maybe. I know we don’t know much, but I can’t help feeling like your backgrounds might be fairly similar,” Dean said. “And it makes my chest hurt to think of that poor innocent kid going through any of the shit you did. And then it hurts more, cause I can’t take that away from you. From either of you.”

“But you make it easier to bear,” Castiel said, “As I’m sure Benny does for Alfie.”

“So, Samandriel, huh?” Dean asked. “You didn’t sound surprised at the name when we heard that ass yelling it.”

“Yes. He told me when I first talked with him.”

“Religious names – angel ones, even – and Benny mentioned a religious community…” Dean mused.

“Why do so many people ignore the part of religion that preaches no hate?” Cas curled up further, wrapping one arm over and around Dean’s waist.

“Not all of them do,” Dean pointed out. “But the ones who hate are so much louder.”

“I know,” Cas sighed. “I owe a lot to Donna and Doug for helping me out way back when. They never judged and they helped me get back on my feet – and back to you.”

“They’re good people, for sure. And I’ll always be grateful to them. Without them, I’d never have found you again,” Dean said, suddenly choking. “And I can’t imagine my life without you. But it wouldn’t be pretty, of that much I’m sure.”

“Don’t dwell on it, Dean. We’re here now, together. And Alfie isn’t alone either. He’s got Benny and it’s very clear that Benny cares for him greatly.”

Dean felt Cas shift and then felt his chapped lips kiss his cheek.

“Now, let’s sleep.”

“Yeah, okay.” They were silent a long moment before Dean whispered, “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean. Now go to sleep.”

Dean chuckled and closed his eyes.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Morning came too early for Dean. On the plus side, he didn’t have a hangover that day, but he was still so damn exhausted.

He hadn’t slept well because of his dreams and from the circles under Cas’s eyes, his dreams had also been unsettling. They usually were, but after yesterday, they were sure to have been even worse.

“You okay, babe?” Dean asked, rubbing at the tight muscles in his husbands’ shoulders.

“No worse than usual,” was Cas’s response.

Dean stared at him dubiously but continued to massage Cas’s shoulders. It gave him something to do and if he could relax the tension in Cas even a little, he’d take it.

“You?” Cas finally asked, his voice coming out rough and scratchy.

Dean was silent long enough for Cas to twist about and take Dean’s hands in his own.

“Dean?”

Shrugging, Dean looked down, biting his lip and sighing. “What Benny said yesterday, what it reminded me of… it scared me. The idea that someone might come and take Alfie away… all I could think of…”

“Was me,” Cas said softly, his head tilting as he looked at Dean sadly.

“Yeah, I mean, Cas. You’re the whole reason I became a cop to begin with. You were my best friend, and my first boyfriend and I’ve loved you even before I understood how much or what that meant and then one day, with no word, you were gone. And no one knew if you were dead or alive. I have no idea how your parents got away with it… but I didn’t really feel like I was living the whole time you were gone. When you came back, when we found each other again,” Dean paused, looking into Cas’s eyes. The blue eyes were shining with tears and Dean’s own vision was getting blurry and he knew he was tearing up too. “I felt like the light had come back in my life. And I don’t want anyone to go through what we did.”

“Neither do I,” Castiel said, his voice gruff as he grabbed Dean and pulled him into a rough embrace. “But at least, if something does happen to Alfie, we’ll have a good idea where to start looking. And you’ve already warned the local cops about the harassment. It’s on file. Plus, Rufus knows you, and you’re a cop so… with all that combined, I bet they’ll take this more seriously and act a little faster.”

“It shouldn’t be that way,” Dean growled, frustrated. “They dragged their freaking asses back when you went missing because they took one look at your parents and figured you ran away, even though you were already in college. Which, okay, with your family I can see you taking drastic measures to get away from them, but I knew you wouldn’t have. Not without me. We had plans and I knew you wouldn’t have skipped out without telling me, but they wouldn’t listen to some ‘dumb teenager’.”

Dean might still be a bit bitter about that, he’d fully admit. A cop shouldn’t just dismiss people like that. It was their  _job_ to help people. Dean had been rudderless then, only in college because Cas was, but that had decided him. He determined to become a cop so that other people didn’t wind up like him and Cas, because of a lazy or – even worse – bigoted cop and because he’d hoped that maybe he could find Cas himself.

It hadn’t quite worked out that way. Dean had not been the one to find Cas, but he’d been more than ready to march straight up to the piece of crap who had let Cas’s case slide through the cracks and punch him in the face. And he would have done it too. He’d actually showed up at the guys house with the full intention to land a punch, but it had never happened because his partner had held him back.

Never let it be said that Garth Fitzgerald the fourth didn’t have his ways of making you do things. His cheerful attitude and unwavering belief in the ability to believe the best of everyone – and not in the innocent till proven guilty way - usually meant that people found themselves trying to give him their best, often to their own surprise.

Dean still let that old cop Kubrick have a piece of his mind though, and Garth had grinned through every bit of it.

Cas’s hand on his face startled him out of his thoughts.

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you? What will it take to get you to stop? To get you back in the here and now?” Cas asked firmly.

Dean drew in a breath with a hopeful flutter. “We aren’t…  _here_?”

“No, you’re right, of course. This is too public but… I have an idea…” Castiel rose and padded over to a separate duffle bag, one that Dean hadn’t noticed before, and pulled out a length of blue rope. He turned and looked at Dean with a raised brow. “How do you feel about a bit of rope play?”

“Sign me up,” Dean breathed out, eyes wide.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Feeling a lot more relaxed after their early morning activities, and loving the feel of the rope that still wrapped around his skin under his clothes, Dean set about making breakfast. It was late enough that other people were finally starting to rise, being a more acceptable time to wake up.

Easily getting the small firepit going, he set about making some basic scrambled eggs and bacon, wishing idly for some potatoes like Benny had made the other day. That had been some good stuff there.

When the food was almost done without a sign of either Benny or Alfie, Dean opened his mouth to ask his husband to see if they were awake. Before he said a word, Castiel had already stood and made his way over to the other campsite.

Dean chuckled. Sometimes, it was like Cas could read his mind.

He watched Cas scratch the outside of the tent, saw his lips moving, and the wide gummy smile breaking over his face. He returned without them, but a few moments afterward, the other tent was opening and Benny and Alfie were stepping out.

“Good morning, sunshines!” Dean called out cheerfully. “Come pull up a chair.”

Benny laughed at the greeting and Alfie blushed, ducking into Benny’s space. It still amazed him that Alfie could seem so shy and innocent in one moment and then, well, from what Dean could remember hearing from the other tent, and the kisses they’d shared just the day before, not quite so innocent.

He wondered if he’d ever get a chance to experience that first hand?

Alfie was quiet, but not as quiet as last night, his spirits obviously revived for the space and a good night’s sleep, and breakfast passed in an easy way. Dean wasn’t sure what had set this couple apart from everyone else there at the festival, but he’d been drawn to both of them since the moment he’d seen them. When he’d realized they were in adjoining campsites, he’d been overjoyed.

“So, what’s everyone’s plans for today?” Benny asked, breakfast long finished and everyone furnished with fresh mugs of coffee.

“I don’t know about you guys, but I got a tattoo appointment with Pamela Barnes at Psychic Inks. Set it up months ago to guarantee getting in this year – she’s high in demand.”

“A tattoo? At a festival? Is that _safe_?” Alfie asked with wide eyes.

Dean laughed. “I guess you wouldn’t know it, but she’s cool. Total professional, has her own shop and everything. Drives around a special set up for events like this. But yes, it’s safe, she’s completely licensed. Cas vetted her online, trust me. He was the first one to get ink from her and I can tell you, it’s goddamn beautiful.”

Cas blushed. “Dean,” he murmured “You don’t have to… it’s terribly cliché –"

Dean interrupted him by placing a finger over his lips. “Shh, you. Maybe it is, but it’s still beautiful, especially on you –" especially with everything Cas had been through. The whole thing was so symbolic, Dean felt that it made it that much more gorgeous. “– and I don’t want to hear another word otherwise.” He replaced his fingers with his lips but kept the kiss soft and chaste. Every movement he made had him feeling the rope that was tied about him and he was feeling all sorts of happy.

Of course, that couldn’t last.

There was a shout at the edge of the campsite that jerked all their heads over to look and Alfie went pale when they saw the group ranged on the dirt path beside the campsite. The guy from yesterday was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring. Two more stood with him. Michael and Luke, Dean presumed.

“There you are, you little whore. You’re coming home with us, Samandriel,” Bartholomew ground out. “You’ve lived a life of sin long enough.”

Dean stood, his hands resting on his hip for the gun he wasn’t carrying, and glared right back. “You have five minutes to leave this campground before you regret it.”

“You can’t kick us out of here. We have a permit,” Bartholomew protested smugly.

Beside him, Castiel stood, his arms held loose at his side. Castiel detested violence, Dean well knew, but after what had happened to him, Cas had made sure he could protect himself and others from then on, taking all sorts of classes to ensure it. He was willing to use it if the occasion called or it. He just did his damndest to make sure the occasion _never_ called for it.

It was commendable really. The things Cas had gone through could have affected him in much different ways. Some people responded to abuse by becoming an abuser. Cas would have none of that.

“A permit to protest does not allow you to harass, threaten or take people against their will,” Castiel growled out. “You’ve already been reported for harassments and threats. Don’t make it worse.”

The darkest haired one moved forward. “Samandriel is family. We’re just taking him back where he belongs, with his own people. He’s been led astray, but,” he turned his attention directly on Alfie, “we can help you, Samandriel. You can come back to us and God will forgive you.”

The blonde at the back snorted. “Good one, Mikey.”

Ah, so if the dark haired one was Michael, then that one must be Luke. Out of the corner of Dean’s eye, he saw Castiel open his phone behind his back and press a button. He must have had Rufus on speed dial. _Good thinking._

“No!” Alfie shouted. “There’s nothing wrong with me and I am _never_ going back!”

Beside him he could see Benny putting his hands on Alfie’s’ shoulders, more for comfort and reassurance rather than to restrain him, Dean thought as Benny leaned down slightly to whisper to Alfie.

“it’s okay, cher. They can’t take you. We won’t let them.”

“Oh, you underestimate us,” Luke finally pushed forward, obviously having ears like a hawk. He had an evil leer on his face and Dean repressed a shudder when Luke spoke. No need to give the man any ammo. “What’s ours, stay’s ours.” Luke pointed at Alfie who shrank back into Benny’s arms but still glared defiantly back at his brothers. “And he’s ours. So, step aside, gentlemen, unless you’d like a good beating.”

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled Luke back. “Don’t antagonize them, Luke. We can still convince Samandriel with our words. There’s no need to resort to violence unless absolutely necessary.”

“Convince him? Not likely,” Benny muttered. Dean was inclined to agree.

“Samandriel,” Michael stepped forward and Dean eyed the fact that the man toed the line of the campsite but didn’t cross over. His hands reached out for Alfie. “Don’t you _want_ to be better? Don’t you want to be with your family, people who will love you unconditionally? Not like strangers who will only take advantage of you or lead you astray.” Michael’s lips curled down in distaste. Dean suppressed his growl. It was all too clear what Michael and the rest thought was ‘astray’.

Then, slowly, deliberately, his face pulled into one of sad sincerity that Dean didn’t believe for a second, not after growing up with John Winchester, nor knowing Cas’s family and all his years as a cop. Fake sincerity in place, Michael said, “Your mother misses you.”

Alfie went red. “Ha! Mother doesn’t know the meaning of the word!  She isolated me from everyone, watched my every move and berated me for every slip up. She never had a kind word for me,  _ever_. I would have thought she just didn’t know any, but she had plenty of praise for you and the rest! Hell, before I ran away, I’d never even been  _hugged_ _!_ I was starved for affection and, and…” Alfie took a deep breath, choking on his words.

Dean wanted to hug the poor guy but didn’t dare take his eyes off his brothers. Still, with every choked word, Dean grew angrier and angrier, Cas going tense as so many different emotions swirled in his eyes.

“And to top it all off, our ‘darling mother’ used to lock me in the basement! She’d starve me for days on end. How is  _any_  of that love?” Alfie’s voice grew louder and people started to stop and look over at them. “And when you and all the rest beat me, for just existing, near as I can tell, she just stood by and let it happen. And you think I’d want anything to do with  _any_ of you?! That you can  _convince_ me with pretty words?”

“She justified all of it by saying I was broken, but if I broke, it’s because of all of you! Not because of who or what I am.” Alfie’s chest was heaving and tears fell from his flashing eyes. Benny looked stunned and heartbroken and Dean remembered that he’d said Alfie never talked about what he ran away from. “I found someone who loves me. I’m happy. How happy are you?”

“Fuck this, brother,” Luke snarled. “I told you talking to the little shit wouldn’t work.” He shoved past Michael and headed straight for Alfie.

“If you step over that line, you’re trespassing,” Dean spoke out. “Back off, or I will have you arrested.”

“Oh yeah?” Luke smirked. “I don’t see any cops around.”

“Well, whaddya know?” Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet and flipped it open, his badge in clear view. “And I happen to be on very good terms with the locals.”

“Oooh, is that supposed to scare me?” Luke mocked. “Yeah right, you think some pissant little piggie can keep me from what’s mine?” He stepped closer and Dean shoved his badge back into his pocket.

“You better step back. This is your second warning,” Dean said through gritted teeth.

Michael strode forward and yanked Luke back, whispering harshly though Dean heard every word. “Lucifer! This is very unwise, brother. Another time…” he spared a side long look for everyone gathered at Dean’s tent before stepping backwards, taking Luke with him. Bartholomew following with a sour look.

They disappeared in the beginnings of a morning crowd and Alfie slumped against Benny, shaking.

“Lucifer? His name is  _Lucifer_?” Dean shook his head. “Goddamn, but that’s appropriate. I don’t trust that slimy bastard one bit.”

He looked at Benny and Alfie and then over to Cas and back again. Cas was talking on the phone, making sure the conversation had been documented by the police who’d been listening on the other end. Dean looked back at Benny and Alfie and twisted about to look in the direction his brothers had gone.

Despite seeing them go, a feeling of unease was settling in Dean’s stomach. He’d learned to trust his gut a long time ago, and his gut was telling him they’d not seen the last of the brothers.

“Look, it’s up to you guys but… I mean it when I say I don’t trust those guys – and Luke or Lucifer or whoever even less. I don’t think either of you should be left alone,” Dean finally said. He was sure they’d reject the offer but, he had to try. The idea that either of them could be hurt further, or worse, was making his stomach twist.

Benny started to protest but Dean shook his head. Surprisingly, Benny’s mouth snapped shut.

“I know, I know. I’m sure all of us can hold our own in a fair fight –" well, who knew about Alfie. But then, sometimes the smaller ones could surprise you – “but I don’t think they –" Dean jabbed a finger after them – “will fight fair. So, let’s even the odds. Whether our tent or yours, bathrooms or the stage, I think the four of us should stick together. No use in tempting fate by giving them any advantage whatsoever.”

He leaned forward.

“And if they  _do_ attempt something while we’re all sleeping, they’ll be in for one hell of a surprise.”

Dean had barely finished speaking before he had an armful of Alfie. He blinked at Benny, stunned, finally wrapping his arms around Alfie. His body trembled but his grip on Dean was tight. Benny looked equally stunned.

Cas, for his part, was looking at Dean adoringly and approvingly, which made him swell with pride as he held onto Alfie protectively.

Dean wasn’t an idiot. He knew he had a thing for helping people. It was one of the reasons he became a cop, on top of all his Cas related reasons. It made him feel good to be making a difference. But this felt a little different. It felt so much more personal.

Was three days too soon to form such an attachment? He knew it wasn’t love – but he was starting to believe that there was something there that could easily bloom into it.

Alfie pulled away and Dean let go easily, not wishing to make him feel uncomfortable. He watched as Benny and Alfie moved a little ways away. That was right, they’d need to discuss it without any pressure from Dean or Cas, and they left them to their privacy and focused on each other instead.  

Dean watched as Cas approached him calmly in the space Benny and Alfie left behind, with a proud expression on his face. “You handled that really well, Dean,” he said approvingly.

Dean stood up straighter, the ropes pulling at him deliciously, soothing as ever, adding to the comfort of his husbands’ words. Cas kissed him then, gentle and long. Dean leaned into the feel of it, the press of Cas’s chapped lips to his own, the wet flick of his tongue. His arousal simmered low, not a pressing thing, and Dean simply basked in the attention of Cas, at the care bestowed upon him.

Pulling away, Cas gazed at Dean with those soul reaching blue eyes. “I know you wanted nothing more than to lay into them, but you held back. I’m proud of you. I know how hard that is for you when presented with true injustice.”

Dean blushed, pleased at Cas’s words. “Well, gotta do things right. Make sure these guys never bother anyone again. Me beating them half to death – while satisfying in the short term – will only piss ‘em off. Better to get the law on our side for this.”

“And you know just how to do it, don’t you?” Cas hummed. “All that practice putting people who deserve it away.”

“Gotta stop ‘em somehow. All those people who hurt folks. I –“ Dean paused as he got worked up more than he wanted to. “I wish I’d been able to get the people who had you and hurt you. To be able to put your parents away for putting you there in the first place. It rankles me, Cas, that they could be doing to others what they did to you. It’s not right!”

“Shhh…” Cas’s eyes were sad and understanding, also grateful. “I know, Dean. I know. But you do good.” Cas cradled his jaw in one hand and pulled Dean closer with the other by unerringly grabbing the ropes crossing his chest, right through the shirt. He kissed Dean’s nose, then his cheek, and lastly his lips. Dean closed his eyes and sighed into the touch.

How fucked up was it that with everything that happened to him, Cas was taking care of Dean and not the other way around?

A throat clearing had Cas breaking away, though he kept one hand on Dean, sliding away from his chest to grasp his arm. Dean opened his eyes to see Benny and Alfie standing close again, Benny’s eyes thoughtful and Alfie’s wide and curious.

The four of them blinked at each other before Benny cleared his throat again. “So umm… it might be a little awkward but Alfie and I have decided to accept your offer.”

“Awkward how?” Cas asked, head tilted.

“Just, just logistically speaking,” Benny evaded. “But it might work out, might be nothing.” He shrugged.

Dean didn’t push and neither did Cas. Instead, he stretched. “Well, I need a shower,” he gave them a rueful smile. “Sorry, I’d try to put it off but I especially wanna be clean for tattoo time.”

“That’s all right, I think we need a proper shower ourselves,” Benny said. Alfie blushed and nodded.

“We could always wait till later, when the showers are sure to be empty?” Cas suggested.

Dean paused in the act of ducking back into the tent and sent Cas a grateful look. He wasn’t ready to be out of the ropes and this would allow him to enjoy them longer, to settle back into his own skin after their confrontation with those asshats.

He glanced down at his watch to check the time. It was definitely early enough to be too early for the tattoo, but at least other parts of the festival should be open by now.

“Walk about some more or should we stick around here? Think Cas and I might have a pack of cards somewhere,” Dean offered.

Benny looked at Alfie and the two of them held a silent conversation right in front of Dean and Cas. It was odd, but at the same time, it was rather endearing to see how in tune with each other they were.

Cas’s fingers threaded with Deans and Dean shot him a big grin, answered by one of Cas’s sweet smiles. He was obviously feeling the same way.

It looked like how he and Cas fit together.

“Yeah, I think we wouldn’t mind a walk around. Alfie’s got some energy to burn,” Benny said. “Specially if we’ll be hanging around a tattoo shop long.”

“No problem,” Dean grinned. “Just let us clean up here and then we can go.”

Of course, the other couple offered to help and the cleanup was finished in no time. Walking side by side, they made their way back to the vendors. No one said it, but all of them were anxious that they might run into Alfie’s brothers again and so all of them kept an eye out – just in case.

With Michael’s guidance, Dean didn’t think they’d be foolish enough to start anything anywhere with witnesses but he didn’t think Luke was all that stable. Who knew what he’d try and when.

The rest of the morning, despite their mutual worry, passed pleasantly and without incident. Dean and Benny made fools out of themselves at some carnival style game, flashing nearly matching grins at each other when they succeeded in making Cas and Alfie laugh themselves silly, leaning on each other for support.

Dean high-fived Benny and they moved on to the next booth. It held old style records and Dean eagerly went inside, hearing Cas’s long-suffering sigh behind him. A glance at him showed that Cas was smiling so he just grinned back and started browsing.

Before he knew it, he was extolling the virtues of vinyl over every other recorded medium to a wide-eyed Alfie, who continued to nod and listen with rapt fascination. It tickled Dean pink to be able to share this love with the other man.

“Don’t worry, kid. I’m gonna turn you into a vinyl expert,” Dean said, clapping a hand on Alfie’s shoulder briefly and ignoring the snort that came from Cas.

He turned away then to point out something else, but it didn’t escape his notice how Alfie – well, didn’t exactly flinch at Dean’s touch, but he definitely froze up for just an instant, with a slightly stunned and confused expression. Dean had surprised that look out of him a few times over the past few days but not nearly as strong as the first time when Dean had hugged him on impulse.

He would have stopped but after the initial reaction each time, Alfie seemed okay with it. Dean had noticed that Alfie was particularly touch feely with Benny but that he went out of his way to avoid being touched by anyone else – except, apparently, for Cas and Dean.

What that meant, exactly, Dean wasn’t a hundred percent sure. But as Cas had days when he couldn’t bear to be touched, which had caused some rocky times till they figured out a way around it, Dean thought he might have a fairly good idea as to what might be going on.

Especially with all that Alfie had said that morning.

It looked like Alfie and Cas really were more alike than Dean had thought.


	6. Stepping Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfie makes up his mind, despite some nerves, and resolves to act on it... much to his and everyone's enjoyment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Pretty much.
> 
> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. it's a bit shorter than the others and i was trying to see if it could be made longer. in the meantime, i had to go to New Jersey this past weekend and i've been working on 3 other one shots (2 of which have been posted - 1 of which was the last story to fill my Bingo Card)
> 
> I do already have another chapter and a half of this written so i feel i'll continue to post it fairly regularly.

Samandriel followed Dean and Castiel around the festival grounds in astonishment – mostly at himself - his hand held by Benny, a warm, strong presence ever at his side.

After the events of yesterday, Samandriel hadn’t believed he could be smiling again so easily. After that morning, doubly so.

The idea that not just Benny, who he expected to do it, but Cas and Dean would stand up for him too, and not even expect anything in return… it was just… Samandriel couldn’t even find the words to express what he was feeling right now (and if he told Benny that, his bear would laugh at him, since Samandriel was a writer). But the simple fact was that Cas and Dean were just two, genuinely caring men and it only made Samandriel want to learn everything about them even more than he already did.

He hung eagerly on Dean’s every word as he showed him the records, listening to his passion and enthusiasm, easily understanding now how Benny had fallen under his spell that first night. It was so contagious that Samandriel, despite not knowing near as much about music as Benny did, found himself enthralled and an avid listener.

And after the small scene he and Benny had interrupted earlier– Samandriel had almost felt like they’d intruded on something very private, very sacred but at the same time, it felt almost as if it explained so much – he watched Dean and Cas’s dynamic carefully. He had so many questions he wasn’t sure who or when to ask. Asking Benny privately was out – there was likely to be no _real_ privacy for the next few days if they stuck to the plan.

Which, honestly, was a little nerve-wracking. Benny called him insatiable and he wasn’t wrong. It was rare for Samandriel to go too long without some loving, but they still hadn’t decided where they were yet, how far they were willing to go. And if the answer was no, Samandriel couldn’t imagine as to be so rude as to fuck Benny while pushing them away.

Of course, the obvious answer was to _not_ push them away. They’d all been edging that way since the night they met. Why fight it?

Dean bumped shoulders with Cas and laughed, throwing his head back. Cas beamed at him in that odd smile of his. It wasn’t open, or as wide as his face, yet it _beamed._

“Penny for your thoughts?” Benny said softly, trying not to be heard by Dean and Cas.

Samandriel hummed, squeezing Benny’s fingers. “I’m horny as fuck.”

Benny snorted and tried to cut it off, sending himself into a coughing fit. He stopped, bending over slightly as he tried to get himself back under control. “Dammit, cher, now that’s just unfair…”

Samandriel giggled but nodded. “I know. And _that’s_ what I was thinking about.”

As in tune with him as ever, Benny followed his hot gaze over to the other couple who had stopped and was looking at them curiously.

“What d’ya wanna do about it?” Benny asked.

Biting his lip, Samandriel looked up at Benny through his lashes. Benny groaned at the coy look and Samandriel repressed his smirk. He loved to rile Benny up. He had a feeling riling up Dean and Cas might fast become addicting as well.

There was only one way to find out though.

“I think… I think we should all go take that shower now,” Samandriel couldn’t keep the smirk from his face.

“And by shower you mean…” Benny licked his lips, glancing over at Dean and Cas and back at Samandriel.

“Yeah,” Samandriel said breathily. “I mean exactly that.”

“Everything okay here?” Dean’s voice behind Alfie should have startled him, with how suddenly close he was. But it didn’t. Instead, he turned and slipped his hand into Dean’s free one. It was Dean who startled then, looking down at their joined hands.

“We thought that now might be a good time for that shower,” Alfie said, flashing Dean and Cas that same lip biting look.

Judging by Dean’s sharp inhale and the low rumble from Cas, it affected them as much as it affected Benny.

“Will this…” Dean squeaked, taking a deep breath when Cas put a hand on his shoulder. “I mean, will this shower involve more kissing?”

“It might,” Samandriel said with a grin. “Perhaps other things as well…” he let go of Dean’s hand, dragging his fingers along Dean’s, feeling Dean’s fingers twitch as his hand reflexively tried to grab hold again.

“Jesus fuck,” Dean swallowed. “I think you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Don’t worry, cher,” Benny grinned. “I know CPR.”

Dean whimpered and it was Cas who had to tug his hand to get him moving when Samandriel and Benny turned to walk back to the campsites.

They separated long enough to duck into their respective tents to pick up their shower bags and a set of clean clothes, Dean and Cas taking a little longer than he and Benny had. When they reemerged from their tent, Dean looked slightly disheveled and a little dazed. Cas had to lead him by his hand as they walked away towards the showers. The path was empty of people since it was opposite that of the vendors area as well as away from the stage that’d be used later that night; it was a stark contrast to where they’d spent their morning and Samandriel was relieved to find that Cas’s suggestion about waiting till later had been spot on.

The showers were _completely_ empty, and Samandriel had to hold back his smirk at the sight of his plan going so well.

It was easy to see, the way they’d been built. Being a festival space, whoever had built the showers hadn’t gotten fancy with stalls or anything. Instead, it had been made into just one big open area. One side was filled with showerheads and knobs intermittently spaced and the other had a bench that lined the entire wall with hooks hanging above it and a long mirror above the hooks, just over a shelf.

Walking to the far end, they deposited their bags on the bench and hung their towels on the hooks.

Despite the cocky smirk on his face, Samandriel’s stomach was doing flip flops.

He couldn’t believe his own forwardness in suggesting this. With Benny was one thing, but with two complete strangers, it was something else entirely. He watched Dean and Cas easily break into each other’s personal space, their hands moving slowly, languidly as they kissed and parted to remove the others clothes.

His mouth went dry as they began to reveal skin, tanned and toned and gorgeous, black ink peeking out across Cas’s shoulders, down his spine and over part of his arms too, a tantalizing glimpse of the tattoo that had been mentioned earlier that morning. Dean’s skin held crisscrossing marks that Samandriel couldn’t, for the life of him, place, but in either case, both men were gorgeous and Samandriel couldn’t look away, his eyes wide.

Despite it being his idea, now that they were all together at the showers, now that Dean and Cas were getting naked before them, Samandriel was suddenly too shy and uncertain to initiate anything - even though he _really_ wanted this.

He swallowed and looked around nervously, checking yet again to make sure they were alone. 

They were.

Was he going to do this? Were _they_ going to do this?

“Easy, easy...” Benny said, his hands pulling Samandriel back against his chest by his hips, his lips mouthing along Alfie’s neck. “We don’t any of us gotta do anything.”

“But I want to...” Samandriel said plaintively, his voice a whisper. His cheeks burned hot with embarrassment even as his blood rushed south. They were still clothed and he wanted more than anything to change that, but he was feeling too awkward to say so, to ask for it.

Benny’s hands skimmed along his hipbones and up under his shirt, sliding it up slowly, smoothly, leaving Samandriel’s skin tingling in the wake of strong but gentle hands. A quick tug at his shoulders, Benny’s mouth lifting away briefly, had Samandriel raising his arms so Benny could slip his shirt off. Samandriel relaxed back into Benny’s arms with a sigh at the feeling of his broad, hairy chest against his back and Benny’s lips met his neck once more, giving it a good suck before laving it with his tongue.

Samandriel moaned and he tipped his head further back, tilting it to give Benny better access. Benny’s hands cupped his shoulders and slowly slid down to the tips of Samandriel’s fingers in a sensuous glide. They jittered over to Alfie’s hips and Benny’s fingers tucked into the waist band of his shorts. 

The hands stayed there, not moving any closer to Samandriel’s aching dick, Benny’s thumb rubbing at the now bare skin above his shorts. Letting loose a whine, he shivered as Benny’s mouth moved up his jaw to his ear, sucking and nibbling the whole way. Samandriel’s breaths were coming out in panting gasps, his eyes closing. He felt hot and tingly, and only distantly did he register the squeak and stutter of the pipes as someone turned on the shower.

Until a gasped out _“Fuck,”_ made his eyes fly open.

Far from being shy, Cas and Dean were now completely naked and Dean was pulling Cas under the spray of the water. The drops of water hitting their skin and rolling down their bare flesh drew his eyes, noting the impressive and beautiful lengths of flesh standing at attention. Samandriel’s own cock twitched at the sight and his breathing grew ragged 

He watched as Cas stepped in closer to Dean slotting their dicks together. Watched Deans’ eyes flutter closed on a moan before opening them and winking at Benny and Samandriel before diving in to kiss Cas. Cas’s arms wrapped around Dean and he pressed close, his hands sliding from Dean’s back to his ass. He grabbed a good handful and rutted against Dean.

Samandriel whined, watching them with desperate eyes as they unabashedly got each other off in front of what were essentially two strangers. 

It was clear they had no shame or compunctions about what they were doing and that helped relax Samandriel a little more, desire flooding him as he watched the scene before him with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

This wasn’t like watching a porno. This was way more intimate, more arousing, than any porno Samandriel had _ever_ watched. Knowing this show was as much for him and Benny as it was for Dean and Cas, knowing that they were _invited_ to participate…

It did something to him, and judging from the erection pressed against his ass, to Benny as well.

Within seconds, Cas had backed Dean against the wall, the muscles of his back shifting, making the feathered tattoo ripple and take Samandriel’s breath away. Dean had thrown his head back, his hands clutching at the wall behind him and at Cas’s thigh trying to draw him closer. Samandriel didn’t they could _get_ any closer. Dean’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes glazed over with desire.

“Fucking beautiful,” Benny breathed, his hands finally moving again, sliding Samandriel’s shorts and boxers down; the moist, hot air nevertheless feeling cool against his flushed skin as Benny bared it, Samandriel’s cock springing up and slapping his stomach when it pulled free of the fabric. Benny still wore his own pants but Samandriel could still feel the heat of him against his ass before Benny pulled back to have enough room to slide the rest of their clothes off, leaving them both bare assed naked.

His embarrassment and uncertainty were long gone, Samandriel too turned on to care now of modesty or nerves

Taking Samandriel’s hand, Benny coaxed him under the spray and Cas and Dean’s heads both turned to give them a welcoming smile. 

“Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, his words slurred as he stared at Samandriel’s lips. Samandriel stared right back. Even now Dean and Cas surprised him by taking his comfort and boundaries into account. 

And just like that Samandriel was not only not so nervous anymore, but desperate for their touch. It was obvious they wouldn’t push him past where he was okay and he wanted them so fucking bad. He didn’t answer Dean with words, simply nodding and stepping in close to his side so Dean could angle his head down to crash their lips together. 

Water ran down his back, Dean’s hand in his hair as they traded wet, hot, messy kisses. When Dean pulled back, a hand touched Samandriel’s jaw and gently turned his head. Cas leaned in but let Samandriel close the distance. Benny stood to Dean’s other side and while Cas and Samandriel kissed softly, he could see Benny cup Dean’s face and their open mouths meeting in a rush. 

Something brushed against his thigh and he gasped at the heat of it. He shifted to slot his thigh against it and he rubbed, dragging a moan from Cas’s mouth and swallowing it down. Cas’s hand tangled in his hair briefly before it started sliding down his hips, moving against Samandriel’s thigh.

His hands, despite the blazing hot journey, hesitated, tickling lightly at Samandriel’s stomach and causing his muscles to contract on a gasp. Cas pulled away, just enough to speak, their lips brushing together as he did.

“Alfie, are you okay if I touch you?” Cas asked.

Samandriel nodded frantically and sighed in blissful relief when Cas’s hand finally finished its journey, closing around his dick.

“Oh, oh god,” he whimpered, tossing his head back and bucking into the hot touch. Cas hummed and kissed his neck, his hand pumping Samandriel’s cock. Samandriel thrust into Cas’s hand while a second mouth latched on to the other side of his neck. By the rasp of it, it was Benny. Samandriel struggled to open his eyes, trying to see everything at once, but even when he succeeded, they were all so close they were a tangle of limbs Samandriel couldn’t even begin to sort.

One of his hands had found an erection to stroke, he wasn’t sure whose, his rhythm matching the hand on his own cock. His other hand was splayed over Cas’s chest, letting his fingers explore, finding a nub and rubbing it, flicking it. Cas hissed and Samandriel smiled before he swallowed his own gasp when a tongue parted his lips once more and thrust inside his mouth. His eyes rolled back in bliss at so many wonderful sensations at once.

_This was amazing…_

Their lips kept moving, each of them switching back and forth, unable to choose who to kiss. He felt the rasp of beard and scruff, hard presses and gentle licks, on his lips, his neck, his shoulders... 

They kissed and it was glorious.

The hand on his cock was sinful, easily coaxing him to thrust. Fingers gripped and pulled at his body like a white-hot brand and he arched into the body behind him – _Dean,_ he thought happily - his weight coming to fall on it. He heard a chuckle in his ear before someone’s mouth tugged at the lobe of it.

He was a hot, whimpering mess, and he felt fucking beautiful.

Heated desire turned into a rushing burning need and Samandriel cried out, his movements getting erratic. The sound of water hitting the floor, the wet slaps of their skin against each other, the breathy gasps and long drawn out moans...

It was a beautiful symphony and Samandriel was coming undone with each stroke.

“F-fuck,” he gasped out, whimpered at a bite in that one spot Benny knew drove him crazy. “G-gonna… g-gonna…” He jerked his hips sharply and cried out as he came.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dean whispered, the cock in Samandriel’s left hand twitched and spilled over his fingers, the body at his back slumping against him and breathing hard.

Benny groaned into his neck. “Goddamn, cher.”

Samandriel could hear Benny’s breathing speed up, hitch and then with a long drawn out moan he came, some of it splashing on Samandriel’s leg before washing away in the shower. Cas was quieter, but his breathing no less ragged when he came.

The four of them stood there under the spray, panting hard and grinning broadly.

Suddenly Samandriel giggled in stunned disbelief and blushed. “Oh my god… did we just do that?”

“We sure as hell did,” Dean stepped back and stretched his arms up over his head, arching his back slightly, drawing all eyes to him. He grinned at them and waggled his eyebrows in such a way that Samandriel couldn’t help but laugh and he heard Benny snorting. “And I, for one, rather enjoyed it. How do you two feel? It can be a little much, the first time.”

“Dean,” Cas said chidingly, handing him a washcloth and soap. “Let them process it properly before you hound them.”

Pouting, Dean took the washcloth and soap. “Fine, fine. Just, did you at least enjoy yourselves?” He eyed them anxiously and with a nervous flutter – seriously? After what they’d just done? Why was Samandriel _nervous?_ – Samandriel stepped forward, placing his hand on one of Dean’s.

“I did, thank you, Dean,” Samandriel said softly, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. He stepped back, and watched as Dean touched his fingers almost reverently to the spot Samandriel had pressed his lips. He felt a giddy feeling rise in him at how touched Dean seemed by the gesture.

It was strange. It was so small and innocent in contrast to what they’d just done – Samandriel had had his hand on Dean’s _dick_ – but it felt like such a momentous thing. And it felt like the moments after their four-way hand job should have been awkward but it _wasn’t._

It felt important, instead; a turning point towards their future. Samandriel had no idea where this was going or what that even meant – it wasn’t like they would see each other after the festival ended, right? So, this couldn’t _really_ mean anything…

That thought made him inexplicably sad.

The four of them separated just enough to all fully stand under the spray, Benny reaching out to turn on a second shower head, and soap each other up, reluctant to part too much. Their hands wandered, touches soft and altogether different then the ones they’d just used to get each other off.

But no less sensual or curious.

They took their time in the shower, grateful that it was in a separate building from the bathrooms, and that nobody came and interrupted them.  Samandriel let the warm water wash over him, humming as a hand brushed down his arm, or over his thigh. He giggled when Benny goosed him and he playfully smacked his shoulder in return. Fascinated, he watched as Cas and Dean made out as often as they actually washed each other, neither one of them pressing Benny or Samandriel into anything more.

This felt so _easy._

Samandriel’s heart already hurt at the idea that at the end of the week, it’d be over. And that wasn’t far away at all.

He shoved the thought away. That was at the _end_ of the week. He was determined not to let anything else ruin his time here with Benny – and Dean and Cas. This had gone so well, he knew he really didn’t need to think about whether or not he wanted to go any further. As long as Benny was okay with it, Samandriel was all in. He would live every moment as best he could so he would regret nothing when they inevitably parted.

He hoped that at least they might still want to stay in contact after.


	7. Bleeding Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to get his tattoo, it brings up more than Castiel expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly - I know nothing about getting a tattoo. I WANT one. I have 2 designed for myself and I've gotten oodles of advice from folks as well as looked things up. And one of these days, i might actually have money for it but that's not likely to happen ANY time soon.
> 
> But I DO know that tattoo artists will and can set up at shows. Because I have not only heard about it, I got to witness it first hand just last weekend at a convention in NJ
> 
> Also, intellectually, i knew a tattoo would bleed, but somehow it didn't really dawn on me that they WOULD BLEED until one of the girls i saw at the con ran up to me later in the day to show off the brand new SPN tattoo she'd gotten right there and it was definitely bloody under that see through cover.
> 
> also, also, finally, we have a Cas POV :D this story is, i think, going to still be mainly an Alfie POV but i'll still scatter some chapters with other POV's along the way. I hope you guys like that format :D

Castiel hummed as he dragged the washcloth over Dean’s skin. Wrapping Dean in rope just before he went to get his tattoo was probably not the best idea, but Dean had needed it. Castiel rubbed at the faint marks the soft rope had left behind on his husband, gently massaging the skin. He’d been very careful not to place the ropes in the intended tattoo zone, so there was that at least.

And despite confused and curious looks from Benny or Alfie, neither had inquired as to what the marks were. That was probably for the best. Castiel didn’t want to overwhelm them with too much, too fast. He was glad that after Dean’s impetuously generous offer, they’d had enough of a moment of privacy when they went back to their tents for their shower things, that Castiel had had the opportunity to remove the ropes without them seeing.

Not that he or Dean were ashamed of what they did, in _or_ out of the bedroom – what they did, in fact, was quite mild compared to others they knew in the scene – but it all came back around to one thing: Benny and Alfie’s comfort.

They may, in fact, be okay with it. But Castiel and Dean deemed it best, with any new person or couple they had relations with, that they took certain revelations slowly. The speed of the reveal of their other activities all depended entirely upon the comfort level of those who came home with them and how long they stuck around.

Castiel had hopes that the day would come when they _would_ explain the rest of their dynamic to Benny and Alfie, and then see if _they’d_ be interested in fitting into it in any way.

He leaned forward, his hand pausing as he pebbled kisses across Dean’s freckled shoulders, pitching his voice low and only for his husbands’ ears.

“You did well, again, my love,” Castiel said. “This was just the right amount for them, a teaser of what we can be together without overwhelming either of them. And asking permission first – _absolutely perfect._ ”

Dean shivered under his words, making a pleased sound. Dean always responded well to praise, having seen and heard too little of it growing up. It was good, then, that Castiel liked to give it. He enjoyed being able to bring something good and positive into the lives of those he loved, Dean most especially. He’d spent too long in negative environments that tried to break him down but he refused to believe that loving was a bad thing, just because it wasn’t what his parents had wanted from him.

_If God is love, and I love and it hurt none, then I am doing God’s will. But if God is love, and I hurt people to teach them that love, how is it love? If I take pleasure in the pain of others, how is that good?_

Castiel shook his head. He had never understood his parents views on the sinfulness of people whose sexualities were different than their own. He never understood how a beating was supposed to show anyone the ‘light’ or cure them of their so-called depravity. _If we are made as God wants us, then God made me this way, so how am I wrong?_

His fingers trembled suddenly over Dean’s skin, stuttering to a stop. His hand spasmed with a need to hold Dean close, hold him tight, but Castiel knew that if he allowed himself to do so, he’d curl his fingers around so tightly he’d leave bruises on Dean’s arms, and he hated seeing Dean hurt more than anything.

It reminded him too much of the hurts he’d endured for years, with only the thought of Dean as a beacon to help him through it. The marks from the rope Cas used were somehow different; Castiel did his best to make sure the ropes were never too tight and didn’t leave marks behind, though sometimes it was unavoidable. He supposed it helped that it was something Dean _needed_ to feel better, assuring Castiel that if it was too much, he’d tell him. There was a difference there, a choice.

But leaving behind painful bruises because Castiel couldn’t bring himself to let go? Knowing he’d hurt Dean out of his own desperations, his fears and not under any control – it scared Castiel.

Those were the times he didn’t dare touch Dean. If he lost himself, if he hurt Dean when he was lost… he couldn’t bear the thought. If he was lucky, it would pass quickly. A few hours at most. But there’d been times when Castiel got so lost that he dared not touch Dean for days.

It was unfair to Dean. His husband was very touch oriented. Dean was always touching things, and not always in sexual ways. Curious touches, platonic touches, hugs among friends and family and little bumps – he wasn’t even aware that he did it, most of the time. Castiel always made sure to make up for the lack in the intervening time. The measure of his guilt, the thoroughness of his apology, dependent on how long he’d made Dean suffer.

Dean turned around and took Cas’s hands in his loosely, touching their foreheads together. Castiel drew in a breath as green eyes met his, the concern and depth of love rising off of Dean helping Castiel to center himself.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Castiel smiled, the trembling in his fingers, his hands, stopping. “Nothing. I got lost for a moment. I’m fine.”

Dean leaned forward and brushed a chaste and gentle kiss across Castiel’s lips and he closed his eyes and sighed into it.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” Dean said quietly. “Now, I think it’s your turn for a little pampering.” He proceeded to wash and rinse Castiel down just as reverently and softly as Castiel had done for Dean and he found himself relaxing into every swipe of the cloth, his briefly dark thoughts forgotten.

He heard a giggle from beside them and he opened his eyes to gaze at the tender caresses and kisses Benny and Alfie exchanged.

“God, they’re so sweet, aren’t they?” Dean whispered in his ear, the heat of his body at Castiel’s back as the washcloth followed the spine of his back causing a small shiver.

“Amazingly so,” Castiel agreed. He continued to watch through half lidded eyes as Dean continued to wash him. Neither Benny nor Alfie were hard, but the love in every movement, every touch and glance, each whispered word, made Castiel’s heart ache pleasantly. It was the strangest sensation but a good one, and he was ever more glad with each passing moment that they’d wound up in neighboring campsites and were getting the chance to get to know each other.

Eventually, though, they couldn’t linger in the showers any longer. They made their final rinses, turned off the water and dried each other off, dressing quickly as Castiel finally noted the time.

They had just enough of it left after the shower to get some lunch, so Cas led the way towards a vendor selling sausages with the works. Food acquired, they then headed off to Dean’s tattoo appointment, eating as they went, but still strolling in an unrushed manner. The timing wound up just about perfect, Castiel and Benny finishing up as they reached their intended goal – Dean and Alfie, though, had already finished, practically inhaling their food so quickly, Castiel had feared they would choke.

Psychic Inks had a great big space at one end of the festival grounds. There were several campers, one reserved for each artist as a working studio and another for them to sleep in. Outside was a massive tent with samples hung up on collapsible wall grids and even little counters for those who wanted to browse through books, make future appointments or pick up some jewelry for their piercings.

Benny and Alfie hung back as he and Dean made their way to the main counter to check Dean in. It was somebody new this year, and Castiel found his attention wandering a little as the man with the mullet greeted Dean, pulling the appointment book over.

The place wasn’t overly crowded which Castiel thought a little odd considering the popularity of the place. Perhaps most people had already had their look through the first couple of days and since everything else was by appointment, folks had moved on?

“I’ll let her know you’re here.”

The closing of the book and the loud, jovial voice of the man with the mullet called Castiel’s attention back to Dean who was giving him an antsy grin. Castiel well understood that. The anticipation when he got his own tattoo a few years back had been nearly his undoing.

Benny and Alfie were still wandering around and looking at the artwork, so Dean and Castiel were actually alone for a moment.

“You comin’ in with me babe?” Dean asked, giving Castiel a kiss. It made him melt, a soft smile creeping over his face. He didn’t hold it back, always wanting to show Dean how much he loved him, any way he could.

“Hmm… I want to… but will there be enough room for Benny and Alfie to come with, do you think?” Castiel asked.

“If they stick around here, I don’t see why they would need to. I don’t think anyone’s gonna try to steal Alfie in broad daylight, even back here,” Dean noted. “Plus, I mentioned it to Ash and he told me they actually have a few guys stationed around to keep an eye out on things. Figured I could go talk to them, let them know the sitch. The main thing is whether they’d be comfortable with it or not. In either scenario.”

Castiel nodded. “Let’s ask them, then.”

They made their way over to where Benny and Alfie were looking through one of the books, Benny’s hand rubbing the small of Alfie’s back and Alfie leaning into the touch. They both looked up at Castiel and Dean’s approach.

“Everythin’ all right?” Benny asked in that southern drawl of his that Castiel was getting more and more enamored with the more he heard it.

He knew Dean absolutely loved it. He’d always had a thing for accents.

Dean nodded. “Just wanted to check with you what you guys wanted to do. It should be pretty safe out here if you wanted to stick around and look through things. We’re gonna talk with the staff and let them know to be on the lookout. Or you can try and squeeze in with us while I get my tattoo… but I’ll be honest, unless they upgraded, it’d be pretty cramped in there.”

Benny looked over at Alfie and Alfie looked out into the distance, biting his lip. He focused back in with a sigh and smiled – first at Benny, then at Dean. “I think we’ll be all right. You don’t have to babysit us every second. Besides, this place has a lot to look through. We’ll be entertained for a while.”

Laughing, Benny shook his head. “It’s lookin’ like Alfie might be thinkin’ of getting a tattoo. Guess I got you two to blame.”

Dean laughed right back. “Nothing wrong with that. Ask these guys any questions you want. I’d be interested to see what you’re gravitating towards.”

Alfie flushed. “Well, nothing yet. I’d want to find the  _right_ one, and I have no idea what that is yet. But maybe it’ll come to me.”

“Dean Winchester!” a husky female voice called and all four of them turned to stare at the dark-haired woman standing in the doorway of the middle camper. She smiled flirtatiously at them and crooked her finger. “All right, sweet cheeks, get that tight ass in here.”

“Shit,” Dean said under his breath. “I didn’t get a chance to talk to those guys—"

“I’ll do it,” Castiel assured him, brushing his fingers over Dean’s neck. “Won’t take me long and I’ll join you inside.”

“Yeah, okay,” Dean beamed, kissing Castiel before striding off towards the camper. If Castiel stared after Dean and his bowlegged movements a few seconds longer than he should have, that was his right as Dean’s husband.

He still couldn’t believe it, sometimes. After all that had happened to him, that he was here, now, with Dean and they were  _together_.

It was something he’d never stop being grateful for.

Finally, he pushed himself towards the counter where the kid with the mullet was – Ash, apparently – and with his help found the men Dean had mentioned. Jesse and Cesar listened intently to Castiel, looking over at Alfie and Benny when he pointed them out. Jesse’s lips tightened and his eyes narrowed and Cesar laid a hand over the other man’s arm.

Understated as the action was, if Castiel were a betting man, he’d bet the two were together.

“Do you have pictures of the men you’re worried might cause trouble?” Cesar asked calmly when Castiel was finished explaining everything as clearly and succinctly as he could.

“Unfortunately, no. They’re all three of them tall, blonde to dirty blonde. They’re apparently part of that protest that springs up outside every year,” Castiel said. Jesse growled at that. Castiel didn’t blame him. The feeling was definitely mutual. “Names are Michael, Bartholomew and Luke, or Lucifer.”

“You’re kidding?” Cesar asked in surprise. Even Jesse blinked at the name.

“That’s what Michael called him,” Castiel continued. “Of the three, Lucifer seems the most unhinged, but I don’t think it’s outside the realm of possibility that they all are. We don’t have any concrete proof that they’ll start anything, but they have approached us twice, with nasty and demeaning words. They have tried to convince Alfie to leave with them which he vehemently vetoed and Lucifer did look to try something before his brother pulled him back.”

Cesar nodded. “Better safe than sorry. Don’t worry, we’ll keep your boys safe.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said. “It’s much appreciated.”

Assured that Benny and Alfie would be looked after, though he was nearly as certain as Dean that the brothers wouldn’t try something here, Castiel took his leave and headed for Pamela’s camper. He could hear their laughter before he even reached the door and it made him smile. Dean had been looking forward to this for a good half a year now. It was only his second tattoo and it would be more involved than the other – a small one over his heart which matched the one his brother Sam had and that he’d gotten before he and Castiel had managed to reunite.

He opened the door and ducked inside, careful to stay out of the way.

Pamela flashed him a grin.

“Nice of you to join the party, blue eyes,” she said. “You boys about ready to start?”

Dean nodded eagerly.

“Okay, last chance to make any changes – y’all satisfied with the design?” she asked, her professional face on now, though it was still accompanied with an easy smile.

“Definitely,” Dean said, stripping his tee shirt off and handing it to Cas. She had him lay down on the cushioned table on his stomach and placed the stencil over his shoulders, then angled the mirrors so he could see it. Dean looked but turned to Castiel, trusting him with the better view.

“Looks good to me,” Castiel was quick to say.

Dean smiled and turned back to Pamela. “You heard the man…”

The design wasn’t nearly as large as the one Castiel had, but it had more color than his did. Pamela did things in stages, everything seeming slow going at first until suddenly if you blinked, you realized how much she’d done. Castiel lost track of time, chatting with Dean and Pamela, holding Dean’s hand to help keep him steady, and looking up occasionally, watching the ink appear on Dean’s freckled skin.

At one point, he looked up in time to see Pamela wiping away ink and…

And blood, Castiel suddenly realized.

He stared, transfixed at the blood that welled up on Dean’s skin. It wasn’t a lot, and Castiel had known it would happen, and so had Dean. He’d made sure to be prepared for it, or at least he’d thought he had, but suddenly it was more than he could bear. Now that he’d noticed it, he couldn’t stop looking at it.

“Cas? Cas!”

Castiel blinked, slowly realizing that the buzzing had stopped, Pamela’s hands had stilled and Castiel’s fingers were cramped tight around Dean’s hand.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m all right, baby,” Dean said, his thumb caressing Castiel’s hand.

Gulping, Castiel forced his fingers to loosen around Dean’s and pull away, watching in horror as Dean’s fingers returned to pink after Castiel let go – he’d been squeezing Dean’s hand that hard. It made him sick to think he’d hurt Dean. That he’d checked out and hurt the man he loved. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I don’t…”

“Babe, it’s okay. If you need to take a breather, I’m not gonna get mad,” Dean said softly, reaching out to touch the back of Castiel’s hand. “We’ll be at this a while. You can check on Benny and Alfie, then come back when you’re ready.”

It almost felt like a dismissal, but when he looked at Dean, his green eyes were filled with worry. Dean was always worrying about others. The last thing Castiel wanted to do was add to it. Plus, he was right. He needed to take a step back from Dean, or he might hurt him again. Well, Castiel knew that wasn’t Dean’s motivation, but it certainly was his.

“Maybe I will,” he said, his voice coming out gruffer than intended. He breathed a little easier, looking into Dean’s eyes, away from his shoulders, away from the blood – away from his memories – but he knew if he stayed his gaze wouldn’t stay away for long.

“Don’t worry, lover boy. Dean-o’s in good hands, promise,” Pamela said with the gentlest smirk he’d ever seen on her face.

Reluctantly, Castiel left the camper, letting the door close behind him. Nearly instantly, the hustle and bustle of the festival increased in volume as he stopped at the bottom of the steps. He stared out blankly, not really taking anything in.

Instead he saw the conversion camp and it’s ‘counselors’, felt stinging marks across his shoulders and back, leaving behind stains as they tried to cleanse him of his sins and convince him to change his ways.

To change himself, to go against the very core of his being.

A gentle, brief touch on his arm startled him out of his thoughts, and he noticed he’d slumped down to the bottom step of the camper, his head resting on his knees and breathing hard, his hands gripped around his legs. Benny and Alfie peered down at him, worry in their eyes now, too.

As if they didn’t have their own worries.

“Are you all right?” Benny asked out, his rumble low and soothing, nearly as soothing as Dean’s. How had these two gotten under both their skins so quickly?

Castiel nodded, working to get his breathing to slow, to even out. “I’m fine.”

Benny looked at him skeptically but let the lie slide. “I’ll get you something to drink,” he said, turning and leaving Alfie alone with Castiel.

Alfie chewed on his lip and looked about. His eyes lit on something and he scrambled out of his crouch beside Castiel, scurrying off out of sight. Castiel turned to see where he was going off too, only to find that Alfie had found some plastic chairs, arranged like a waiting room outside the camper. He dragged one closer so he could sit beside Castiel more comfortably.

Castiel felt an unexpected sense of relief. He didn’t want to be alone right now, but he couldn’t have Dean. Even if Dean wasn’t pre-occupied, he wouldn’t let himself have Dean. Not when he couldn’t keep himself from causing him more pain.

“So, um… oh! Could you tell me about your tattoo?” Alfie asked, obviously searching for safer ground but unknowingly failing. “It was  _beautiful_. I would love to get a better look,” he said shyly.

Reflex nearly had Castiel clamming up, but no. As painful as the memories it covered was, it was important that Alfie knew that he wasn’t alone in the things he had gone through. They might not have been the same, but there were, Castiel felt sure, similarities enough that it might help him.

Could he really be that selfish to hold back when opening up could help someone he was coming to care for?

He struggled with the words, finally managing to choke them out just as Benny returned with several bottles of water.

“They cover up scars. Scars that I got from… from when I was…” Castiel took a deep breath, noticing how Alfie’s and Benny’s eyes both went wide. He pushed forward.  “My parents put me in one of those conversion camps –" there was a collective shudder starting with him and echoed by Benny and Alfie at his words. “Whatever you’ve ever heard on the news about one of those places, it never does it justice. I was stuck there for years before I got out and it changed me, scarred me. I don’t like to talk about it but…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I wouldn’t want you to relive painful memories like that. I understand how hard it is to talk about…” Alfie gulped, but his voice was strong and unwavering, compassionate. 

Castiel looked at Alfie and gave him a small smile. “You’re a good man, Alfie.”

Alfie blushed and Benny beamed at him proudly.

“That he is,” Benny said. He looked at Castiel. “And so are you, and Dean as well.”

Dean. Who he’d left alone because he couldn’t stand to see the small amount of inevitable blood welling up on his husbands’ skin because of his own dark memories. Almost instantly, Cas felt guilty again. It was supposed to be a special moment; the tattoo Dean was getting was commemorative of _them_.

“I thought I could do it,” Castiel said quietly before he even realized he was talking. “I thought I could be in there with him – but I saw the blood and then it was _all_ I could see. It was bringing back memories I’d rather not taint this moment with.”

He took in a deep breath and rubbed a hand down his face, a habit he’d picked up from Dean long ago.

“Cas, I can’t say I know you guys all that well, but I think Dean would understand. He seems the kind of person that feels deeply. I know it hurts me immensely to see someone I love in pain, something I can do nothing about,” Benny said. Alfie bumped against his shoulder and Benny smiled down at him from where he stood beside Alfie’s chair. Alfie curled an arm around Benny’s thigh and leaned his head against his ribs and Castiel’s breathing hitched again, his eyes blurring.

It was a tender moment, and yes, if anyone understood what he felt, or what Dean felt, it was these two. How had this happened? How had they been that lucky to find each other? With every passing moment in their company, Castiel was finding it harder and harder to contemplate going their separate ways when the festival was over and done with.

“Thank you,” he said, finally. They sat – or stood – in silence a few long moments as Castiel attempted to compose himself, grateful that he didn’t have to go into any detail. He’d said enough that they understood, and enough for Alfie to understand he wasn’t alone. Every breath he took was a little easier, and before he knew it, Alfie was taking him about and showing him the tattoo books.

Castiel had seen all of these, more than once, but every time he paged through the books, he always found something new he hadn’t caught the first or third time through. Plus, they were always adding new pages, new designs. Alfie talked excitedly about which ones he liked and mused aloud about getting one of his own someday. Benny laughed and teased, but completely supported Alfie’s ideas.

“Do what ever makes you happy, cher,” Benny said, nuzzling at Alfie’s neck as he stood behind him, his arms wrapped around the other man. Castiel felt calm and content watching Alfie lean back into Benny’s arms, angling his neck to make room for Benny as they chattered away.

“Maybe you could get one too, bear?” Alfie asked eagerly.

Benny snorted. “Maybe. If you find me one I like, I’ll consider it.”

Finally feeling calm once more, his fingers itching to touch Dean, his eyes longing to check in on him, Castiel murmured his excuses and made his way back to Pamela’s camper. He knocked once to make sure he didn’t startle them when he entered, then opened the door.

This time, he made sure not to look at Dean’s shoulders, but focused on his face instead. Dean’s eyes were closed, a small smile on his lips, his hands tucked up under his head.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said sleepily, the smile broadening crookedly. It made Castiel’s heart lurch with feeling, unable to help his own gummy smile that Dean seemed to enjoy so much.

“Hello, Dean,” he answered.

“You’re in time, sweet cheeks,” Pamela chuckled. “We’re just about done here. And I have to say, it’s looking good. You’ll need to make sure Dean doesn’t do anything stupid while it’s healing of course, but you’re well familiar with the routine. Still, I went over it again with him, just in case and of course, I’ll give you boys another after care pamphlet and some lotion.”

“Of course,” Castiel said with a nod. Dean didn’t dare nod so he stuck his thumb up lazily. “Thank you, Pamela.”

“No problem,” she said, flashing him a saucy grin as she pulled her equipment away from Dean’s shoulder. “There, that should just about do it. Let me clean that up so you can look and then we’ll cover it for you.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, his words starting to wake up now, sounding less sluggish. He looked up at Castiel with a grin. “You feeling better, babe?”

“Much. Benny and Alfie helped,” Castiel answered his husband.

Dean grinned. “They’re good people.”

“They are,” Castiel agreed easily. Dean would get no argument from him on that score.

“I still can’t believe they live right where we’re moving to,” Dean said. “It’s like fate, don’t you think?”

“I thought you didn’t believe in fate,” Castiel said with an amused chuckle.

“I don’t believe in pre-destination. There’s a difference,” Dean said.

“I’m sure I don’t see it,” Castiel countered. “But that’s all right. I’ll let you win this one.”

“Damn straight! That’s cause I’m right and you know it,” Dean crowed.

Pamela laughed. “You boys are a riot,” she said, returning to their sides. She swiped carefully and gently over the tattoo and pulled out her camera, snapping a picture. “Okay, here we go – what do you think?”

Dean and Castiel huddled close together to get a good luck at the photo on the viewscreen. It was a mix of hearts and feathers in bi colors with words hidden in the swirls of the hearts. Their initials, Cas’s pet name for Dean, the date Cas had returned to Dean, and a vow to never be parted again.

“It’s beautiful,” Castiel whispered, feeling tears gather in his eyes. He couldn’t wait for it to heal so he could trace the words with fingertips and tongue. To know Dean wanted to etch Castiel permanently on his skin like this was… it was amazing.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” Dean said. Castiel found Dean gazing at him with such lovestruck eyes it made him blush.

“You’re both goddamn beautiful. Now get the fuck outta here before I die of diabetes,” Pamela said, tamping down the last bit of tape for Dean’s temporary covering.

Dean laughed, hearty and loud, and Castiel smiled, his heart lightening further to hear such a carefree sound from the man he loved.

He helped Dean up from the table, Dean digging into his pocket for his wallet before handing Pamela a generous tip. As soon as she stashed it away, Dean pulled her into a hug with a gruff, “Thank you.”

She rolled her eyes but hugged him back, raising an eyebrow at Castiel. “You want in on this too?”

Castiel chuckled and waved her off.

Dean let go and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head carefully. He gave Castiel a grin, holding his hand out for him to take. “Now, let’s go find Benny and Alfie, make sure they didn’t wander off too far.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the tattoo is a rough draft in ballpoint, marker and highlighter


	8. Old Friends and New Jealousies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day continues to have it's ups and downs. Samandriel can't quite get a handle on how he should be feeling right now but at least he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, some more angst in this chapter. and then smut. cause apparently, Alfie's demanding like that.
> 
> Also, as i was writing this chapter, i had an extra idea of something to add into the story. it'll definitely make it longer, though it'll also help resolve some other issues, but i was worried it might be a little... over the top. I've been encouraged to add it anyway, as long as i'm having fun writing it. I think you guys'll know it when you see it (it won't be IN this chapter though, but something in this chapter inspired it)

Samandriel watched Castiel disappear into the tattoo camper again, unsure what to feel. As always, Benny was in tune to him and his large hand cupped Alfie’s chin and drew him in.

“You okay, cher?” Benny asked softly.

Sighing, Samandriel nodded and shrugged, looking away. “You’ve had to ask that a lot the past few days, bear. I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Don’t ever be sorry. I’m here for you,” Benny brushed Samandriel’s bangs out of the way and tried to catch his eyes. Samandriel flicked them up briefly and away again and bit his lip.

“I dunno. I feel strange. Like, I’m relieved to know that there’s someone out there who’s been through the same thing I have and then I feel guilty for that. I don’t  _want_ other people to feel that way, or to suffer like that, but here I am, thinking ‘at least someone knows what it’s like’.” Alfie groaned and dropped his head onto Benny’s chest. “I’m so fucking selfish.”

“Hey, hey now,” Benny grabbed him by both shoulders. “Did you see his face, cher? Hear how he spoke? He  _didn’t_ want to say anything but he did – for  _your_ sake. And if you think he did it to make ya feel guilty, then I think you’re wrong. Cause it didn’t look to me like that was his aim. In fact, it looked to me that he just wanted to help you feel better, not so alone.”

“But that’s even worse!” Samandriel exclaimed. “He  _didn’t_ want to talk about it, and it’s like… like I guilted him into it!”

“Nah, I don’t think that’s quite right. I think it’s just the way he is. He told you as much as you needed to know without telling you anything, right? So, no, you guilted him into nothing. He shared only what he felt necessary. Just as you would have,” Benny said, rubbing a hand over Samandriel’s back.

Samandriel sighed and relaxed into the touch, letting Benny’s words flow over him and through him. Benny made sense – he usually did - and it did a lot to help the strange twist of relief and guilt caught in his chest.

The door of the camper opened and a beaming Dean exited with Castiel right behind him, the dark-haired woman from earlier – _she must be Pamela_ , he thought idly - following after them. She clapped Castiel on the back, nudged Dean with her hip and then separated from them to talk to the guy with the mullet.

Almost as soon as they’d come out, a couple of guys who’d been hovering around the edges of the campsite came over to the four of them.

As they did so, one of them faltered.

“Dean?” the dark-haired man asked incredulously. Samandriel frowned. He wasn’t entirely sure, but he thought maybe Cas had been talking to these men a little earlier.

Dean turned and took him in, his eyes widening and the smile already there turning into a smirk. “Holy shit, dude! Cesar?”

Cesar laughed and the two men embraced. It was long and familiar and Samandriel blinked.

Cause there it was. There was the curl of jealousy he’d expected to feel when he and Benny had been kissing strangers. He’d found that hot, and the subsequent hand jobs in the shower earlier today had been… _whew!_ Samandriel had wanted more nearly instantly.

But this? This made his gut churn. Why Dean and not Benny?

Needing the comfort, Samandriel edged closer to Benny, his hand reaching down to grasp the thick fingers of Benny’s hand. He gripped them tight and found Benny doing the same.

Dean and Cesar drew away, both of them stepping back. Cesar stood close to the bald man that had walked over with him and Dean looped an arm over Castiel’s shoulders.

“Castiel, meet Cesar. Cesar, my husband, Cas,” Dean was smiling broadly and it was like a kick to Samandriel’s gut.

Why the hell was he so jealous? His grip on Benny got tighter and he whined when Benny pulled his hand away, but Samandriel relaxed again when Benny pulled him into his arms, settling Samandriel’s back to his chest and wrapping his arms around his middle comfortingly. It helped, some.

“So yeah, Cesar and I met in the Academy. Helped me through some rough patches. Kept me from getting kicked out a few times, too.” He turned and smiled ruefully at Benny and Samandriel, his mouth quirked crookedly. “I wasn’t as level-headed then as I am now. Not that I’m saying I’m one hundred percent level headed but… you get the picture.”

Castiel reached out and shook Cesar’s hand. “Yes, we met briefly,” Castiel said. “And these are Benny and Alfie, who I told you about.”

Cesar leaned over and shook their hands before turning back to the other man with an adoring smile, and just like that, the twisting jealousy in Samandriel’s gut eased up a little more. Not completely but, better.

“This is Jesse, he’s my husband,” Cesar introduced, Jesse’s eyes smiling, crinkling at the corners.

“Oh man! Married huh? Congratulations!” Dean crowed, giving Cesar a light punch on his shoulder before shaking Jesse’s hand. It was Jesse’s turn to make the rounds, shaking hands and murmuring “Hello,” and “Nice to meet you,”.

“We should catch up,” Dean was saying and Samandriel’s heart sank. He’d hoped that… no, again, that was selfish. Dean and Castiel were already sacrificing much of their time to babysitting him and Benny – no, not Benny, just him, because he came from a family of bigoted douchebags.

Benny’s hands curled around Samandriel and his bent down to nuzzle at Samandriel’s neck. “Easy, cher.”

“I’m trying, Benny,” Samandriel whispered. He didn’t want the others to overhear how insecure he was being. “I don’t understand it though. Why do I feel so… so _jealous_ over them? God, bear, I love you and I didn’t feel like this when they kissed you. What’s wrong with me?”

Chuckling, Benny turned him around and looked into his eyes, the blue of Benny’s eyes soft and caring. “My guess is, nothing. I’m thinkin’, you weren’t jealous because all of us are involved or have the potential to be. But them – they’re a wrench in the works. Cesar obviously has some history with Dean and… we’re not involved in that. But cher, neither’s Cas. Look at him.”

Samandriel did, craning his neck to see Cas smiling politely, friendly even, but also warily, his hand holding Dean possessively.

“Oh,” he said softly.

“Great, we’ll see you then,” Dean exclaimed, clapping Cesar on the shoulder once more.

Samandriel blinked and his heart thudded. What had just been agreed to? What did he miss?

“It was nice meeting you,” Cesar said, nodding at Benny and Alfie. “You two stay safe. If you need any help, let us know.”

“Um,” Samandriel blushed guiltily. “Thank you.”

And now he felt like a heel for being jealous. Cesar and Jesse were friendly and genuinely nice and helpful, and here Samandriel was trying not to stare daggers into their backs as they walked away. Dammit. And of course the only way he had of sating the jealous side of him wasn’t even something he could _do_ right now. He wanted to stake a claim all over Cas and Dean – but especially Dean, since it was Dean that knew Cesar, was talking with Cesar and coming to arrangements with Cesar.

At least he wasn’t feeling stupidly jealous over Benny too. Alfie was pretty sure his world would implode if he had to worry about all three of them at the same time. No matter how unfounded that worry was.

“Alfie, you all right?”

“I’m fine,” he answered Dean with a small smile, but by the worry on his face, the smile hadn’t reached Samandriel’s eyes.

Benny rubbed his arm. “He’s a mite jealous.”

Alfie groaned and covered his face. “Be-e-a-ar.”

“Jealous?” Dean asked, confused. Alfie looked up, noting the honestly perplexed look on Dean’s face as Dean turned to look at Castiel. Far from being as confused as Dean though, understanding was dawning on Castiel’s face and he gazed over all of them thoughtfully.

“I know, it’s stupid. I don’t have any good reason, or even a right, to be. If anybody should be jealous, it should be Cas,” Alfie said dismally, ducking into Benny to hide his red face, even though Benny had been a traitor and blurted it out.

“Jealous? Over me?” Dean asked incredulously. “But why?”

Samandriel blinked at Dean disbelievingly. “Why?”

Benny snorted and Castiel rolled his eyes affectionately.

“Yes, Dean, you. And I find I’m with Alfie on this one. Both that I am and that I also know that I have no cause to be, whatever the past,” Castiel said. He turned to face Samandriel and Benny where they still stood wrapped around each other. “I do find it interesting that you _are_ jealous though, as we established already that you weren’t before. This feels different, does it, from Benny kissing us?”

Samandriel nodded, looking down and playing at the hem of his shirt. “Yeah, when it was Benny with you both, it was… it was hot as fuck.” He blushed but kept going. “But then with…” He shrugged helplessly. “I dunno. It doesn’t make sense. It shouldn’t make a difference but somehow it does.”

Castiel smiled slowly. “I think it makes plenty of sense actually.”

“It does?” Samandriel asked.

Cas nodded, but instead of elaborating, he changed the subject. “So Dean and I had originally planned to go back to our tent after the tattoo, take it easy until the concert started. You don’t have any objection, do you? Or would you rather still walk around a bit more?”

“No, that’s fine,” Benny answered. “It’s been a fairly full day. A break before the evening festivities probably ain’t a bad idea. What do you think, cher?”

Samandriel nodded. “Yeah, that works for me.”

They walked back towards their two campsites in a companionable silence, Samandriel using the time to turn over the most recent conversation in his head. Castiel had come to some sort of conclusion and Samandriel was trying to work out what that was, exactly.

“So we’ll be seeing Cesar and Jesse again?” Benny finally asked. Samandriel refrained from grumbling but it was a near thing. Still, he supposed he should make nice with the other two men. They’d done nothing to warrant his ill thoughts.

“Mmmhmmm… coming over for burgers and then joining us at the concert. Turns out, they’re in the same zone as us,” Dean said excitedly.

Samandriel’s stomach twisted again, and all of a sudden, all he wanted to do was make sure he was draped all over Dean when his old friend came by, show Cesar who Dean belonged to.

The thought made him flush.

Dammit. Since when had he gotten so territorial? Dean wasn’t even _his._

Any thoughts of begging off for a nap was discarded when they made it back to their campsites to find Dean and Cas’s had been trashed completely.

The four of them stood frozen in stunned disbelief before Samandriel’s blood ran cold. There was only one reason this could have happened.

A growl beside him startled Samandriel out of his daze and he jumped at the sound, stumbling back into Benny’s arm with a squeak and a gasp. He clamped his mouth shut to prevent any more such embarrassing sounds

“Dean,” Cas said, a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “We’ll call Rufus. It’s more than threats now.”

“It shouldn’t have gotten so far,” Dean growled out the words. He stomped forward a few feet, fists clenched at his sides. “What the fuck is _wrong_ with people?” He shouted.

Samandriel shrank back, wincing at Dean’s anger.

This was all his fault. Guilt filled him, mixed with the fear and made his stomach churn. He wasn’t sure, but Samandriel thought he might get sick. Dean continued to rant, his words loud and harsh and Samandriel couldn’t stop himself from shaking, from remembering other voices raised as they mocked and hurt him.

“Shhh… cher,” Benny soothed. “Easy, take it easy. It’s all right Alfie. You’re not alone, okay. Those guys aren’t going to do anything to you. We’re not gonna let them, remember?”

He nodded into Benny’s shirt, his fingers grasping tightly at the cotton fabric, but he couldn’t stop the shaking.

“Goddamn motherfuckers!” Dean shouted again.

Samandriel flinched at the anger in Dean’s words. Benny’s arms pulled him closer.

“Dean!” Castiel chided sternly, his voice not loud but raised more than Samandriel had yet heard it.

“Jesus, sweetheart,” Dean’s voice was gentler, a hand – Dean’s? – touched Samandriel’s back between his shoulder blades and rubbed soothingly. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I’m fine,” Samandriel mumbled into Benny’s shirt. He knew his shaking showed his words for the lie they were but he couldn’t help himself. Years of old self preservation habits rising up. Dean’s hand continued to rub at his back and Benny was humming quietly. Taking a breath, he shook them off enough to turn and look out at the mess properly.

And a mess it certainly was.

The coolers were turned upside down, their lids ripped off. The food inside was scattered everywhere, birds pecking at the torn packages and scavenging for food. There was so much of it spread about, Samandriel was absently surprised there weren’t more taking advantage of the smorgasbord laid out before them.

The tent was collapsed and, though there was no way to see inside despite the gashes he thought he saw, there was evidence of some of the outside debris being the contents of the tent.

Swallowing a sob of fear and guilt, Samandriel leaned over to pick something up. This was his fault, the least he could do was help clean it up.

“No, no,” Dean’s hand stopped him and Samandriel jerked back, bumping into Benny who easily caught him, steadied him. He was becoming more and more certain with every passing minute that he’d alienated Dean and Cas and ruined any chance he and Benny had to be with them because of his issues and he had to muffle the sob that wanted to break free. All he wanted was to curl up in his sleeping bag with strong reassuring arms around him.

But he didn’t deserve that, did he? He’d brought this down on people just by existing, by believing that it wouldn’t ever catch up with him.

He’d been wrong, hadn’t he?

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered. The sob threatened to break anyway, Samandriel choking on the words.

Dean cupped his face and angled his chin to look up. “Hey, Alfie, y’know I ain’t mad at you. Sure, I’m spitting mad, but not _at_ you. I’m made _for_ you! And I’m not rejecting your help. We can’t any of us touch this yet. Not till the local cops can take a look and document it, okay?”

“Oh,” Samandriel said, feeling small. His need to be held hadn’t diminished but he gave Dean a tentative smile.

Castiel edged into view. “Dean, Rufus is on his way. What do we need to do?”

Dean looked away from Samandriel, dropping his hands. Samandriel’s face felt abruptly cold and he shivered, leaning back into Benny’s steady and welcome warmth.

Running a hand through his hair, Dean looked around, anger still seething at the edges of his face, the way his mouth was pursed, his eyes narrowed, as he stared at everything critically.

“God, it’s such a mess,” he sighed. “Well, like I was telling Alfie, we can’t touch nothing till they get here and go through it all and we get the okay. Maybe we could regroup at yours?” Dean looked at Benny with a questioning brow.

Benny nodded. “Of course.”

Samandriel let himself be led back to his and Benny’s campsite. As soon as they sat down he crawled into Benny’s lap. God, he hated being so fucking needy, so weak, but Benny was the only thing keeping him from falling apart. Cas and Dean might still leave them – probably would, they had no investment in Benny or Samandriel, no reason to put up with this shit – but Benny, he hoped, wouldn’t just abandon him.

Most times, he was sure Benny wouldn’t leave him but there were plenty of moments when Samandriel wasn’t quite so sure.

He’d been wrong about so much else in his lifetime, who said he wouldn’t be wrong about this too?

Benny didn’t say much the whole time, only whispering soothing words here and there with the sole purpose of reminding Samandriel that he was _still there_.

They’d learned a long time ago that Samandriel responded better to physical cues then words and he’d been soaking up Benny’s the entire time for strength and comfort. The solid presence of his boyfriend, the warmth, the constant touch, all helped to keep Samandriel from breaking down completely, though it didn’t feel quite enough sometimes. It did help, even if it didn’t look that way to an outside observer.

Strangely enough, Samandriel had relaxed so much into Benny’s arms, in his comfort, that he’d almost fallen asleep by the time two men arrived, both dark skinned, wearing police uniforms. One was older and the other seemed about their age.

“Rufus, you old coot! Thanks for coming,” Dean called out, jumping up to greet them. Alfie, Benny and even Cas stayed where they were. They couldn’t hear Dean’s words from here when he reached the two cops but after a few moments, the older one said something to the younger and he peeled off to join them.

“Hey, I’m Victor Henriksen. Which one of you is Alfie?” Victor was the younger cop, apparently.

Samandriel timidly raised his hand and Victor gave him a reassuring smile, holding out his hand for Samandriel to clasp.

“Don’t worry, son,” Victor said. “I just need to take your statement, get some backstory on these fellas, see what we can do for you, all right?”

“O-okay,” Samandriel said, straightening up in his seat but still leaning into Benny.

Victor was kind, but efficient, shooting off questions about Samandriel’s family and the events that had transpired over the past few days with Benny and Castiel both chiming in when needed. It was when he asked about Samandriel’s childhood that Samandriel literally began to shake again.

“Listen, it’s been a rough few days for Alfie, do you think that maybe we could give him a break –” Benny started to say. Stumping feet and voices getting closer dragged all their attentions away to find Dean and Rufus making their way over to them, their words clear now that they were.

“Honestly, Dean, there ain’t much I can do with this. We can document it, take fingerprints and all, but without proof, we got nothin’ to pull any of ‘em in on.” Rufus held up a hand to forestall Dean. “I know you know all this already, and I know your gut is telling you otherwise, and it’s a good gut, Dean. Trust the gut. But rules are rules, and they’re there to keep dishonest cops from abusing the system.”

“So unless we catch them in the act, we got nothin’?” Dean groaned. “Okay, okay, yeah. I get ya. I don’t like it, but I get ya. I just can’t help the feeling that by the time we get something, somebody will have gotten hurt.”

“Well, we’ll take those fingerprints, see if we get lucky,” Rufus grumped. “Too bad there weren’t any cameras ‘round here. Ears now, that’s where the money’s at.”

Dean snorted. “Still on about ears being better than fingerprints?”

“The U.S. will see the light eventually and adopt the system, just you wait! But until then, finger prints it is. Which means,” Rufus eyeballed everyone and Samandriel blinked, not sure what to make of the gruff, older cop. “we’ll be needing all of yours to eliminate them from the ones we’ll be taking off the campsite.” He jerked a thumb to point behind him and everyone followed the movement thought they were already well aware of what they would find there.

Victor nodded. “I’ll go get the kit, sir.” He jogged off to the entry point of the campsite where a couple of bags sat that Samandriel hadn’t noticed before. When he returned, he handed a kit to Rufus, then jogged back over to Dean and Cas’s site and set to work, snapping photos as he went before fingerprinting things.

Rufus broke open his kit, setting up on one of Benny’s coolers. He looked over at Samandriel. “Now, this ain’t gonna hurt you none, boy. Wanna help me show them how it’s done?”

Samandriel wanted to bristle at the words that sounded so condescending when taken at face value but there was something in the older cops’ tone that just made him let out a surprised giggle instead before nodding and getting up to follow his instructions. Finger printing didn’t take long, Benny grabbing some wipes from their tent to clean up their fingers while Rufus filed it all away and then went off to help Victor.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been fingerprinted before,” Samandriel stated. “Makes me feel a little itchy, like I’m a criminal or something.”

“Like you could ever be a criminal,” Benny said fondly. He paused, his brows furrowing. “Wait, you mean Jody didn’t take them when…?”

Samandriel shook his head. “I don’t remember. Some of those days passed in a bit of a haze, though, so maybe I just forgot, which is why I said I don’t _think_ I’ve ever done it.”

“Huh… that’s a bit weird,” Benny said thoughtfully.

“You ran away from home, right?” Dean asked. “How old were you, Alfie?”

“Not quite 17,” Samandriel answered nervously, though why he was, he couldn’t say. That part of his life was long over and he couldn’t be sent back there because of his age.

If his brothers had their way, they’d drag him back, but he was determined that wouldn’t happen, if he was scared that it would.

“Hmmm…” Dean looked around carefully, checking where Rufus and Victor were before lowering his voice. “They probably _didn’t_ do it because if they did, they’d have had to document you. There would have been a chance you’d have been sent back to your family, or into foster care. They might have thought, from however you were at the time, that either case would have been a bad fit for you and just… didn’t tell anyone.”

“Is that _legal_?” Samandriel whispered, eyes wide.

Dean shrugged. “It’s a grey area. We have some discretion, can make certain judgement calls – more so in smaller towns than in the cities. In the small towns, we know the people and the people trust us. Keeping up that rapport does more for the community than some of the hardasses I’ve worked with. Rules are rules, like Rufus said, but even _he’s_ been known to bend a few for the good of the community.”

Samandriel gulped at the solemn look Dean leveled them all with, but was instantly grateful that whatever Jody did or didn’t do, it had kept him from going back to his family, or taken away from the only comfort and love he’d ever known.

The idea that he might have scared him. He couldn’t _imagine_ the kind of torture he’d have gone through as punishment for even _daring_ to leave.

The longer everyone talked, though, the more Samandriel withdrew. He didn’t want to talk. He needed to feel something other than scared again. Needed the reassurance of Benny’s touch in more ways than was currently socially acceptable in public.

He needed to feel loved and not alone and Benny never failed to give him that.

Samandriel tugged at Benny, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “Bear, please,” he begged.

“Alfie, you sure this is what you need right now?” Benny looked up at him in concern, rubbing a hand over Samandriel’s thighs. 

Samandriel leaned down to nuzzle at Benny’s throat, nodding emphatically into his neck. He shifted his hips slightly, just enough to rub himself over Benny’s crotch but not be overly noticeable (even though he really wanted it to be. He wanted the comfort of _all_ of them but despite the events of earlier that day, he didn’t know how to ask. It didn’t seem _fair_ to ask, to burden them with even more of his issues) and heard the most delicious, barely there moan coming from his lover.

“Okay, cher... hold on,” Benny said with an audible swallow. Samandriel almost purred, knowing he affected Benny like that. Then Benny stood, taking Samandriel with him. It always blew Samandriel’s mind away how easily Benny did that, and he nearly whimpered at the show of strength.

“Dean, Cas... Is it all right if Alfie and I take a few?” Benny asked, his drawl coming out a little thicker with his arousal.

“Dude,” Dean chuckled. “This is your campsite you don’t need permission from us. And after what’s happened I’m sure Alfie needs a little time. And of course, you’d go with him. We expected nothing less.”

“What Dean is saying is that its fine. Let us know if we can help,” Castiel broke into Dean’s rambling 

God, they could... but Samandriel didn’t want to taint their first times with his needy desperation to feel normal and loved. He didn’t want to scare them away further than they already must be.

_But what if they weren’t? What if he was passing up on something good here_?

Samandriel didn’t have long to reflect on that before Benny got them inside their tent. And when Benny went to lay Samandriel out, he couldn’t hold back the whine at the thought of being separated from him.

“Cher... I can’t give you what you want if we’re attached at the hip,” Benny cajoled.

Samandriel giggled, the sound of it maybe a bit too high. “But bear, that’s exactly what I want to be...” he whispered. Suddenly, tears pooled in his eyes and he took a shaky breath against Benny’s neck. Samandriel nipped at Benny’s throat and rolled his hips desperately, hoping Benny didn’t see the tears.

Benny groaned. “It’s a damn good thing I’m already on my knees cause you woulda just sent me to them.”

“Please...”  Samandriel whined, his fingers clutching at Benny’s shirt. “I need to feel you all over.”

“Anything, cher, but for what yer wanting, clothes have gotta come off.” Benny chucked breathlessly.

Reluctantly, Samandriel disentangled himself from Benny and stripped down as fast as he could; whipping off his tee and shoving his shorts and boxers down in one go, his slip-on shoes getting pushed off at the same time. He nearly tackled Benny to help divest himself of his clothes but finally _\- finally_ \- they were both naked. Benny sat gloriously, buck ass naked on the sleeping bag and Samandriel crawled right back on top of him.

They groaned together as their hot flesh touched and Samandriel rolled his hips, pressing his erection to Benny’s stomach and feeling Benny’s dick plumping up against his ass. Samandriel wrapped himself around Benny again, arms around his waist and curling up and over his back, head buried in Benny’s neck once more. He pressed himself close and rolled down again, little breathy gasps of “ _please,”_ leaving his mouth and leaving wet trails along Benny’s throat.

Benny cursed, the sound of it coming out as a groan, one arm coming up to curl around Samandriel’s shoulder to keep him close, the other to test teasingly at his hole.

“I’m ready,” Samandriel gasped. “You know I’m ready. Please…”

“I know cher but just a little bit…” Benny’s hand disappeared but returned slick before Samandriel could truly protest. The now slick fingers rubbed at Samandriel’s hole and Samandriel whimpered at the touch. He hadn’t even heard the click of the tube so lost was he in this moment of need. 

He bit his lips to keep from crying out when Benny pushed two fingers inside him. He felt a little guilty that he was in here with Benny while Dean and Cas were out there. Benny stretched his fingers, distracting him nicely with a pass over Samandriel’s prostate. He gasped and shook, but it wasn’t quite enough, he needed... “More,” he begged. “I need you... need your cock inside me. Filling me up...”

“God,” Benny groaned. “You’ve got such a filthy mouth sometimes... So deliciously unrestrained. I love it so much.” Benny’s fingers turned to three as he made sure Samandriel was truly ready. But, _God,_ Samandriel didn’t want to wait any more. 

“Benny... need you, please… need...” he gasped when Benny’s fingers slid out and his cock pressed against his hole. Benny pressed in slow... almost teasingly and Samandriel whined though he knew Benny just wanted to be careful. 

Samandriel didn’t want careful. Not right now, not today. He wanted to feel it. To feel Benny. To keep feeling Benny even when they inevitably parted to rejoin the others. 

He shifted his arms up to brace himself on Benny’s shoulders then, before Benny could stop him, Samandriel slammed down and threw his head back, still biting his lips to hold in his keening cry. Benny grunted and his hips jerked upwards at the movement, burying himself even deeper.

For a second, maybe two, they were frozen like that.

Samandriel’s back arched his fingers digging into Benny, his throat working on a cry that tried desperately to escape... Benny’s cock hot hard and throbbing, fitting so tightly, so snugly inside him, filling him just right.

The moment broke when he shifted and dropped back against Benny, their lips meeting in a wet messy kiss. Samandriel set the rhythm quick and hard as he pushed up using Benny’s shoulders for leverage and dropping down again and again. Benny eagerly met every movement with thrusts of his own, his hands on Samandriel’s ass pulling him down into each plunging movement. Samandriel grinned against Benny’s lips. Knowing Benny needed him just as desperately as he needed Benny was intoxicating.

And that, more than anything, finally eased the desperation Samandriel had been feeling.

His movement slowed, turning into gentle rolls. Kissing Benny, he slid his hands from Benny’s shoulders to drag his fingers through Benny’s short cropped hair.  Samandriel teased and taunted with his lips and tongue. With a grin, he employed some new tactics, learned from Dean and Cas, pulling at Benny’s bottom lip. The gasp Benny gave when he did was imminently satisfying. Samandriel dove in, trying to push everything he was feeling into the kiss.

Benny shifted, the hands gripped over Samandriel’s ass flexing and pulling deliciously, and Samandriel groaned into Benny’s mouth.

“God, cher, yer driving me crazy,” Benny panted, thrusting up sharply and plunging deep. Samandriel let go, letting Benny take over completely, no longer able to hold back the small sharp cries with every upward thrust.

“Nnnnhhh, you feel so good Benny…” he managed to say between each upward thrust and their heavy gasps. Benny growled and latched onto Samandriel’s neck sucking so hard that Samandriel just knew there’d be a bruise there for all to see

Claiming him. 

He loved that, loved when Benny claimed him so completely that Samandriel knew he belonged somewhere, to someone, and that everyone else could see it too.

The thought made his hips move desperately against Benny once more as longing and love washed over him, mingling with his rising desire. He was so hard, so close… Samandriel hovered at the precipice until a well placed thrust sent him straight over the edge.

Samandriel couldn’t hold back the cry that punched out of him as he spilled over Benny’s chest and went limp in his arms. Benny was inside him still, a hit throbbing need. 

“Come on, Benny,” he whispered encouragingly. “Fill me up, come inside me. Let me carry you with me everywhere.”

His soft words did the trick, Benny’s teeth coming down on the much abused spot on Samandriel’s neck as he came. Samandriel gasped at the hot spurt of Benny’s release, the pleasant feeling of knowing Benny was inside him flooding through him. They slumped together a long while, breathing hard and basking in the afterglow. Alfie felt a knot inside him release a little and he breathed just that much easier.

Sex probably wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with issues of neediness, loneliness and fear but it was damn enjoyable.

Too soon, Benny groaned and shifted and Samandriel murmured a protest.

“Cher, I gotta move, my legs are cramping like this and we need to get ourselves cleaned up.” Benny softened the words with a kiss to Samandriel’s temple which made him squirm and sigh happily. “And I don’t know about you, but I’ve worked up an appetite.”

Samandriel sighed and stood slowly, stretching and letting Benny take a good look at him. He’d long since lost any sort of body shyness around Benny. The other man had more than made it clear how much he loved Samandriel over the years – and how much Samandriel turned him on.

It was heady and amazing and it made Samandriel love him so much more.


	9. Sharing Tents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Dean and Cas's tent out of commission, they don't exactly have a place to stay anymore - until Benny and Alfie offer, that is. Dean has to remind himself, though, that _Tent_ sharing does not automatically mean _Bed_ Sharing.
> 
> But he can hope, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Dean POV here
> 
> aaaaaaaand yes. you know what's coming right? *smirk*

Dean watched Benny and Alfie disappear into the tent. He wished there was something he could do to comfort him, Alfie being obviously – and very understandably – upset. But there probably wasn’t anything he could do without overstepping the unclear boundaries the four of them currently had going on.

Of course, when it became evident that Alfie needing a minute had turned into Alfie needing Benny, Dean couldn’t help but blush and squirm, desperately wishing he and Cas had some privacy to take a few moments to themselves.

Damn Alfie’s brothers anyway.

“You’ve gone longer without getting off,” Castiel reminded him. “Think of it as one of our games.”

“Are we playing?” Dean asked.

Castiel thought about it for a few moments. “No,” he said reluctantly. “This does not feel the time nor place for such things.”

Dean sighed but reluctantly agreed.

Still, the sounds Alfie made were really getting to him.

Just as Victor and Rufus were leaving with a promise for increased security, Jesse and Cesar arrived, providing Dean the distraction he desperately needed now from events happening not too far from where he sat.

If Castiel were just as affected as Dean, he was better at hiding it.

The couple stood outside Dean and Cas’s campsite with a concerned and confused frown before Dean managed to get their attention with a wave and a shout of their names.

“Dean? What happened?” Cesar asked as he approached, staring back at the mess, and the departing cops. “Isn’t that your campsite?”

“Yeah, well, remember those asshats we were watching out for?” Dean nodded at the mess. “That was them. At least, we think it was. Not like they were still here when we got back so, it’s all circumstantial.”

“They went after _your_ stuff?” Jesse said incredulously.

“They were unaware it was our campsite,” Cas rumbled. “When they approached us this morning we were having breakfast there together.”

“Speaking of, where are your new friends?” Jesse scoffed. “Left you to deal with everything alone?”

“Jesse,” Cesar murmured

“No. They’re in there taking a moment. Alfie’s really scared. God…” Dean huffed out, running a hand through his hair. He looked at his camp, at the still turned over coolers and had a sudden realization. “Oh shit! We don’t have the burgers anymore. Or, or any of the other stuff we need.” Dean’s shoulders sagged. “So much for dinner. Even our leftovers are trashed.”

“Dean,” Cas said. He didn’t say anything else but he didn’t really need to. Dean looked into his eyes, and felt instantly comforted, the instinct to go in a downward spiral for his failure to deliver on a promise – though it wasn’t even his fault – forestalled before it could even get much momentum.

Cas had always known how to handle Dean, something he was ever and always grateful for. He loved to feel wanted and needed. He loved to take care of people, and if he was – for any reason – denied that… well, his childhood, as he’d briefly mentioned to Benny, had not been made of roses by any stretch of the imagination.

He nodded, letting out a slow breath and put his hands over his chest as he thought up a solution. He didn’t want to leave, because they’d agreed to stick together, but… they’d agreed to stick together for the whole strength in numbers reason and with Jesse and Cesar here too…

“Okay,” Dean grunted, his mind made up. “I’ll go out before the festival grounds close and grab some of those sinfully delicious burgers from that vendor we ate at yesterday.”

“Was that only yesterday?” Cas mused thoughtfully.

Dean barked a laugh. “God, yeah, it’s been an insanely packed couple of days, hasn’t it?”

“Indeed it has,” Cas agreed. “But do you think it’s wise to go off by yourself right now? We’ve already made ourselves targets by association.”

“Not by himself,” Cesar piped up. “I’ll go with him. And Jesse can stay and help you keep an eye on things here till we get back.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked dubiously. “I wouldn’t want to be much trouble.”

Jesse looked at Cesar and sighed before rolling his eyes at his husband. “Yeah, fine, I’ll help out here. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Cesar’s eyebrows rose but he only replied with a mild, “Of course.”

Dean clapped his hands together. “Great. Looks like we have a plan.”

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

It wasn’t long before Dean and Cesar returned, laden down with food and drinks, but they had taken long enough that Benny and Alfie had emerged from the tent. Alfie looked calmer, at the very least, so Dean counted it as a plus.

There weren’t, however, enough lawn chairs for six of them, so Benny pulled over one of the coolers to serve as a seat. When he sat down, Alfie sat at his feet, leaning back into Benny, the muscular legs framing Alfie.

It probably helped him feel a little more secure, safer, sitting like that with Benny, Dean figured.

The meal wasn’t filled with much talking, everyone enjoying the burgers far too much to interrupt their eating for that, but once everyone had their fill, they relaxed into conversation. Dean hadn’t seen Cesar in the better part of a decade, and he was eager to catch up.

He didn’t even notice the tension until Jesse shifted and glared past Dean. And that’s when he remembered their discussion from earlier, about how jealous Alfie was feeling.

“Easy there, tiger,” Cesar said, looking at Alfie but rubbing Jesse’s arm. “Jesse don’t like to share. You got nothin’ to worry about.”

Alfie blushed, mortified at being caught out, Dean thought with amusement. “Oh my god,” he squeaked. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He ducked into Benny’s leg to hide and Cesar chuckled. God, Alfie was adorable.

“It’s all right,” Cesar said. “I’m used to it. Though it’s usually Jesse I’m reassuring.”

Jesse grumbled and Cesar bumped his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. Honestly, I’m not usually like this,” Alfie insisted. “You two seem super nice and everything and you don’t deserve my… unwarranted jealous hostility.”

Cesar eyed Dean and chuckled. “You always did have a way about you, man.”

“ _You_ were never jealous,” Dean said with a snort.

“Ah, well, we both knew we were never meant to be. You were forever pining after that soulmate of yours,” Cesar said with a nod to Cas. “I’m glad you were able to reconnect. Everyone deserves a little happy in their lives. A lot happy, if they can arrange it.”

Cesar looked down at Jesse with another adoring look. Jesse’s grump twitched and broke into an almost shy smile.

“It seems like you guys got that. I’m glad to see it,” Dean said. “So, what do you do Jesse?”

“Private Detective,” Jesse answered shortly.

“Is that how you met?” Alfie asked timidly. Dean beamed at him for trying.

Cesar laughed and Jesse gave him a halfhearted glare, but the smile was still twitching at his mouth. “It ain’t _that_ funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Cesar answered, his eyes twinkling.

Dean laughed. “Let me guess, Cop, PI, you two kept knocking heads on cases and getting on each other’s nerves?”.

“Maybe a little,” Cesar grinned, rubbing at Jesse’s arm again. “Still, I wouldn’t change it. If he hadn’t been so damn stubborn…”

“You’d have been in a hospital if I hadn’t been,” Jesse groused, obviously not as amused as Cesar was.

“But I wasn’t, thanks to you.” Cesar kissed Jesse and Jesse melted into it.

Dean leaned over to whisper at Alfie. “Still jealous?”

Alfie blinked as Benny laughed. “Erm… maybe not so much,” he said sheepishly.

Now that Rufus and Victor had given the okay and they’d gotten some food in their bellies, they could have taken care of the mess that Alfie’s brothers had left. Still, it was late enough by then that the idea of trying to clean up his and Cas’s campsite was not very appealing. But they couldn’t just leave all that food exposed either, so before the concert opened up, they grabbed a couple of garbage bags to take care of it, chasing off birds and squirrels as they went.

And, for the second night in a row, Dean felt himself reluctant to leave the campsites. What if they left to enjoy the concert and Benny’s and Alfie’s campsite suffered in their absence?

“We haven’t seen hide nor hair of them. I’m sure they’re laying low for now, so they’d have no idea that they got the wrong site,” Cas said reasonably. “I think the better question here is, is Alfie up to going out to the concert?”

“Yes,” Alfie said determinedly. “I don’t want to let those… those ‘assbutts’ –" Dean snorted. When the hell had Alfie picked _that_ up? He was fairly certain Cas hadn’t used that term recently. Maybe? “– ruin our good time.”

“That’s the spirit,” Cesar said with approval lacing his voice.

As they stood to get ready for the concert, Alfie slipping shoes back onto his feet, Benny tapped Dean on his shoulder.

“Hey, I figured it was already assumed, but I wanted to make sure you and Cas know that our tent is open to you both. When we were in there earlier, we cleaned up a bit to make room. I know it’s not as big, nor as fancy as yours, but I think we can all fit,” Benny said.

“Thanks, man,” Dean said with a grin, trying not to let his heart leap up – sharing a tent did not mean sharing a bed – and he clapped Benny on the shoulder. “It’s much appreciated.”

They made their way down the path toward the stage, slipping through the growing crowd to get to their roped off section. Dean, this time, avoided the alcohol, but made sure to treat the others. The concert was high energy and loud and before he knew it, he was bopping with the music and grinning at the others. He noticed Benny standing protectively between Alfie and the crowd, noticed Cas doing nearly the same, as unobtrusively as he could and then realized he’d been doing it too.

He shook his head at himself and enjoyed the concert, watching the happiness and glee on the faces around him. It was nearly as intoxicating as having a few beers might have been, seeing Alfie’s broad, unabashed grin as he swayed in Benny’s arms, as Cas’s fingers threaded with Deans, seeing his old friend and his friend husband dancing in place.

It was a good night. The day may have started off as hell, with an added bump along the way, but it had definitely ended on a good note.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Dean woke up several hours after crashing from the concert to delicious little moans and he blinked his eyes open to find that Benny and Alfie were going at it sleepily - _no,_ they were _still sleeping._

The four of them were all curled up on their sides for optimal space usage and somehow had managed to maintain distance - scant though it was between the two spooning couples. With Dean spooning Cas, one arm loosely draped over his husband's stomach, he had just enough clearance over that bedhead to see tantalizing glimpses of Benny and Alfie.

Alfie was the little spoon to Benny's big spoon and even under the blankets, Dean could see their bodies rocking slowly together, slow and almost soft.

They were definitely still asleep and completely unaware of their actions and forgetting the guests in their tent. The blankets had slipped and Alfie’s chest was bared with Benny’s big tanned hand splayed out over it, a thumb lazily flicking at one nipple.

Alfie was totally relaxed, eyes still closed. Soft moans, almost hums, escaped him, causing Dean to shiver and filling him with warmth.

“Jesus fuck," Dean breathed out.

His arm involuntarily tightened around Cas who gave a sleepy murmur. Before he could attempt to wake the other couple, Benny’s hand wandered over the flat planes of Alfie’s stomach and disappeared under the blanket. Alfie’s mouth opened on a small gasp and Dean whimpered, growing hard against Cas's ass.

He opened his mouth but stalled when Cas made another sleepy murmur and pushed back against Deans dick. 

"Oh god... baby you gotta stop –” _dammit, am I the only one awake?_ – “Cas wake up… open your eyes..." Dean choked out.

He knew the instant his husband had, hips stilling. "Oh." he said softly. 

Dean buried his head between Cas’s shoulders. "Yeah. Oh. We gotta wake them up..." Another moan drifted across the small space and Dean shuddered. "Nice as the view is, we gotta wake ‘em up."

"Agreed."

Cas shifted, Dean breathing hard. His husband may have reached out, but Dean couldn’t see it. It was, however, the type of thing Cas would do – a touch to reassure. His gravel voice broke the tension enough to wake the other couple but otherwise, it still sat, thick and heavy through the tent.

“Alfie, Benny,” Cas said. Dean shook slightly as Cas moved, his voice getting louder as he called them again. “Alfie, Benny, as alluring as the two of you are, I think you’d rather be awake right now.”

“C-cas?” Alfie moaned and Dean had to choke back his own responding moan. His dick twitched against Cas’s ass, his hips making an abortive move. He heard his husbands breathing hitch.

“Dean,” he said warningly

‘I’m sorry,” Dean breathed out. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay,” Alfie said, his own voice was thick and filled with lust and Dean’s mind would have gone into the gutter from hearing it if he wasn’t already there. “Tell ‘em bear.”

“More than okay. We all awake now?” Benny asked, his own voice lower and rougher than normal.

They were all out to kill him, Dean thought. He cleared his throat and peaked out over Cas’s shoulder. Benny was propped up on his elbow, staring over at Dean and Cas. Alfie stared at them biting his lip. Benny’s hand had stilled but the glazed look in Alfie’s eyes was unmistakable.

“Yeah, yeah, we’re awake,” Dean croaked out.

Benny leaned down to whisper in Alfie’s ear and Alfie nodded enthusiastically, his eyes never leaving Dean or Cas.

Benny looked up with a chuckle. “If your offer is still open, Alfie ‘s been wanting to take ya up on it, but he’s been a mite too shy to ask to go further than we did this afternoon. And uh, I’m not opposed either,” he drawled out with a grin.

“Oh, thank fuck,” Dean groaned, dropping his head between Cas’s shoulders again. “Think I might _actually_ be hard enough to pound nails.”

Cas chuckled, the rise and fall of it shaking Dean.

“We do need to be careful though, with Dean’s tattoo. Do either of you mind if I sort of… direct the show?”

“That’d be a relief, actually. Neither of us know how to incorporate other people into our dynamic. I’m sure pure want will only take us so far,” Benny agreed readily.

Alfie nodded slowly, a little uncertain, which made Dean’s stomach twist with worry. As usual, Cas was on top of things.

“Don’t worry,” Cas said. “You neither of you have to do anything you don’t want. We’ll keep it simple and you can say no to anything I suggest. Mostly, I just want to keep aware of Dean. He sometimes forgets himself, and he could hurt himself when he does.”

Dean blushed at Cas’s words, not that they were untrue. He did have a tendency to get caught up in things, which if he did so tonight could result in him rolling onto his back – something he was trying to avoid. Not that he couldn’t take the pain of it, but not only could it possibly damage the tattoo while it was healing, it could be just the wrong amount of pain to drag him right out of the pleasure of the moment – and that was definitely the last thing he wanted to do.

“I think if the two of you resume what you were doing, that would be a good start,” Cas said, his voice dropping low enough to make Dean’s dick twitch again.

Alfie was biting his lip, Benny’s hips and hand resuming their movements, the sight of it enticing despite the sleeping bag being in the way.

Dean nipped at Cas’s ear and whined softly. “I can’t see anything.”

Cas hummed. “Lose the sleeping bag, let us see you, all of you.”

Blushing, Alfie shoved the covering back, baring himself nearly completely, except for the boxers which – _oh Jesus_ – the head of his cock was peeking out of. Dean’s breathing picked up and he slid his hand up Cas’s stomach, towards his nipples and teased gently – his other hand trapped between them.

Benny gave them a smoldering look as he kissed Alfie’s neck, his hand reaching for Alfie’s cock through the boxers and stroking it. Alfie arched into it with a breathy groan. One hand braced against the ground the other reached up behind him to grab at Benny’s head and pull him closer. Slowly, Benny let go, despite Alfie’s whine, and he pushed Alfie’s boxers down, revealing his cock in full glory.

“Beautiful,” Cas murmured. Dean heartily agreed. Alfie was flushed so prettily, his dick wet with his need. Benny shifted suddenly, lifting Alfie’s leg by hooking it over one arm and – oh, _ooooh,_ ….

Dean rolled against Cas’s ass, though both of them were still in their own boxers, it was clear that at some point, Benny had lost his. He’d angled himself and Alfie so Dean and Cas could see his thick cock pressing in against the furl of Alfie’s hole. Alfie was moaning and panting and it was driving Dean crazy. Benny went slow, torturously slow, but he was going in easily.

“Fuck me,” Dean whispered. “Is he always so open?”

“Mmm… tries to be,” Benny grinned over Alfie’s neck. “He likes being filled up, and he’s mighty impatient about it sometimes.” He bottomed out, Benny’s balls flush against Alfie’s ass, and he stayed there, unmoving as Alfie wiggled against him.

“Please….” Alfie begged. “Bear, please…”

The sound of his breathless need was intoxicating. Cas obviously felt the same, because Dean could feel his breathing speeding up, reverberating against his chest where he was pressed close to his husband. Dean wanted so desperately to reach out, to touch the two men laid out before them like a glorious buffet and he whined.

Benny whispered something in Alfie’s ear and Alfie nodded, blinked open his eyes and reached out. “You two going to…oooooh…. Going to join the party, or what?”

“Thinking about it,” Cas said thickly. “You do put on a particularly enticing show. I find myself reluctant to interrupt it.”

“Ca-as,” Dean pouted. “They’ve _invited_ us to interrupt it… Like, twice now.”

“Shh, Dean, let me enjoy this,” Cas said, a hint to his voice that Dean _knew_ meant he was thinking hard and shouldn’t be interrupted.

“Maybe we could see you too?” Alfie asked, biting his lip again, his eyes fluttering on a thrust from Benny. His hand closed over Cas’s jaw and Cas shifted down to press a kiss to it.

“Of course,” he answered. Quickly, Dean helped to pull both their boxers down and off as Cas shifted the sleeping bag away, leaving them bare to Benny and Alfie’s eyes. Alfie drank them in greedily as Benny’s gaze roved over them with an appreciative grin.

“Touch me, Dean,” Cas murmured, shifting his hips back to give Dean no mistake as to his meaning. Gladly doing so, Dean snaked his hand around to grasp Cas’s erection and stroke it, his husband’s head falling back to rest on Dean’s chest with a soft moan.

The tent filled with their sounds, breathy pants, soft moans, an occasional sharp cry. Dean sucked at Cas’s ear. “What’s next, babe? Can we touch ‘em? Please?”

“Benny, Alfie, why don’t you roll to your backs, just like that, stay just like you are, but on your backs,” Cas asked, voice rough.

Benny followed through easily enough, planting his feet down to the ground and spreading Alfie’s legs wide. The angle deprived Dean of the view he wanted, but next thing he knew Cas was moving, and Dean was scrambling to follow.

To Dean’s great relief, Cas positioned him on his hands and knees in front of the other couple, so he could easily see Benny’s cock snug in Alfie’s ass, see Alfie’s own dick bouncing with each upward thrust from Benny… could even see Benny’s hole which beckoned Dean.

Cas slid a hand down the spine of Dean’s back, lightly touching his butt as he leaned over carefully. “I know you want to eat Benny out. Why don’t you ask if he’s okay with that?”

Dean groaned and shuffled forward between Benny’s legs, sliding a hand over the hairy calf, the muscles flexing under his grip. “Benny, you okay with that?” he croaked.

“Yeah, yeah, go for it.” Benny shifted, attempting to give Dean better access. It was hard to draw his eyes away from the sight of Benny thrusting into Alfie, but the lure of Benny’s ass finally pulled him away. Dean lay himself flat out and inched closer, his hands closing on Benny’s ass. He licked his lips, then dove in, the hitching of Benny’s breath music to his ears

He teased at the edges of Benny’s hole with this tongue, flicking the rim and feeling it flutter, unable to keep his fingers from massaging the fleshy globes at the same time. He mouthed over Benny’s hole, sucking gently before thrusting his tongue inside of Benny. Dean and Benny groaned at the same time and Dean smirked at the sound.

Dean quickly lost himself in the taste and feel of Benny, in opening him up on his tongue, hearing Benny’s reactions echoing through the tent, and reveling in what it was doing to Alfie. Benny’s hips stuttered a little before slamming harder into Alfie who was crying out, not even bothering to hold back anymore, and then driving back down on Dean’s tongue. It was obvious Benny wanted more, but Dean was waiting for his cue from Cas.

When a lubed finger breached his own ass Dean groaned and squirmed under it. His fingers flexed tighter, impatiently, on Benny before Cas leaned down to tell him, “Go ahead, Dean. He wants it, so give it to him.”

Rocking back on Cas’s finger, Dean gleefully pulled back just enough to move his own hand and add a finger beside his tongue.

“Fuck,” Benny gasped. “Oh… god…”

Benny’s hips sped up and Dean glanced up in time to see his hand let go of one of Alfie’s legs and close over Alfie’s dick instead. Alfie’s moans and begging words were a beautiful symphonic backdrop to everything going on and Dean moved his tongue to add another finger, turning to press light kisses to the inside of Benny’s thighs, occasionally sucking harshly as counterpoint.

If Dean wasn’t mistaken, Benny liked that a whole lot.

He continued to press his fingers inside of Benny, going carefully since the only thing easing the way was his own spit.

_Fuck_ , but Benny’s ass was tight, and hot and Dean craved the chance to fuck Benny at some point.

He fumbled backwards for the lube with one hand blindly, Cas thankfully placing it in his hand as he speared Dean open with another, well lubed finger. Cas was always overgenerous with the lube, a habit that had rubbed off on Dean. The push of his husbands fingers inside him was just short of what he desperately needed. Dean gasped and pushed back into the touch, his head dropping against Benny’s legs for a moment before he came back to himself.

He placed one more kiss on the inside of Benny’s thigh before withdrawing his fingers and coating them with lube. He rubbed his fingers together a little to warm the lube, then went straight back to laving attention on Benny’s hole, turning two fingers into three easily now that his fingers were slicked up.

Desire curled through Dean with the glorious, arousing sight he now had of his fingers disappearing into Benny’s ass, while Alfie’s hole swallowed Benny’s cock, Benny’s big hand engulfing Alfie’s dick, stroking it with stuttering determination.

Dean smirked at the evidence of how much Benny was being affected by him.

Dean licked his lips. He wanted to fuck Benny so badly… and Alfie too… He hoped they did this again, because Dean was lost in the choices.

Alfie was coming close to losing it, writhing across Benny’s chest and Dean’s breath caught at the pretty picture before him. Benny panted into Alfie’s neck, nipping and kissing as they rocked together. Alfie’s arms were stretched out – one above his head, yanking Benny down to him, the other clutching at the ground.

“Dean,” Benny croaked out, “Fuck me, please. God, I need it. Need you. Alfie was right, I didn’t even realize… how bad I needed... Damn, cher, I love you… know me better than myself.”

The words were punctuated by Cas stretching Dean wide. He groaned at the feeling of Cas inside him and at Benny’s permission. His dick was so hard it hurt, and he almost sobbed – all their supplies had been in their tent. He couldn’t fuck Benny bare as much as he really fucking wanted to.

There was a rustle, Cas’s fingers leaving his ass, leaving him empty, but before Dean could utter a single protest, Cas’s hands were on his dick, pumping it once, twice, and then sliding a condom over the tip, down the length.

Where he’d gotten it, Dean wasn’t going to question, nearly sobbing in relief as Cas took care of him, knowing what he needed before he could even say a thing, as usual. His husband slicked him up with lube, then patted Dean’s ass gently.

“Go for it,” Castiel growled out lowly to Dean, then picked up the volume. “Benny, stay still.”

“What? F-fuck,” Benny questioned, though he listened nearly instantly to Cas, stuttering to a stop.

“Trust me,” Castiel intoned as Dean pushed Benny’s legs wide, stretching Alfie’s wider with the motion. Alfie whimpered and rocked down as Benny trembled in his attempt to stay still. Cas shifted to sit beside them all, running a hand up one of Benny’s thighs soothingly, the other hand cradling Alfie’s jaw. Alfie turned to nuzzle into Cas’s hand, quickly turning the nuzzle into a kiss, then another even as Dean pressed forward, the head of his dick easing into Benny’s tight ass.

Benny gasped, and Alfie shifted as Benny trembled beneath him. “Oh lord, cher,” Benny moaned.

Dean wanted to thrust in deep and hard, and his breaths came fast in his efforts not to. His skin felt electrified with his need, Dean tantalized by the sight and feel of Benny’s fluttering hole.

“Take it slow, Dean,” Cas rumbled out, his lips brushing Dean’s. God, Cas was _everywhere_. “Let him get used to you. From what they said, it’s been a while since he’s done this.”

“Yeah,” Dean panted. “yeah, I… nnngh… got ya…”

It felt like it took forever before Dean bottomed out, Benny clenching and letting go and clenching again, over and over, down the full length of Dean’s dick before he was flush against Benny’s ass. The entire slide in had been torture as Benny massaged his dick the whole way – whether intentionally or not. Dean fell forward slightly, his hands gliding down Benny’s thighs, his stomach brushing against Benny’s balls where they rested against Alfie’s ass, Benny’s cock buried deep.

Carefully, Dean leaned forward still further till he could capture Alfie’s lips in a wet, biting kiss, Alfie eagerly returning it, his hands reaching for Dean’s shoulders.

Cas caught Alfie’s hands before they reached Dean.

“No, Alfie, not there.” He guided Alfie’s hands lower, to Dean’s waist and Dean moaned into their kiss as Alfie’s fingers clutched at him desperately, trying to push him to move faster.

Breaking the kiss, Dean leaned back to watch as he pulled back slowly, before plunging deep into Benny. Dean shifted and repeated the motion until he hit Benny just right. Each of his thrusts rocked Benny back and Dean could feel Benny’s thigh muscles shifting under his hands. His gaze slid up, from where he met Benny thrust for thrust, to where Benny and Alfie were connected, then further up.

_God, what a pretty picture._

With Alfie laid out before him, Dean couldn’t resist licking his way up Alfie’s stomach, the not quite pale skin of him, to his chest and the dusky nipples. As he got closer, Dean could hear little sounds escaping Benny as he busied himself with Alfie’s neck. Alfie’s skin was red and wet from how badly Benny was sucking at it. Dean detoured on his way to Alfie’s mouth to meet Benny’s, their tongues touching over Alfie’s skin and sending a jolt down through Dean, his hips jerking more forcefully, driving his dick deep. Benny whimpered and Cas ran a hand over Dean’s ribs, then his side, further back till he was kneading his ass.

“Easy, Dean, easy,” Cas murmured again.

Dean dropped his head to Alfie’s shoulder briefly with a nod. Benny was trapped between them, having difficulty thrusting up into Alfie affectively, Dean knew. It was a difficult position, but Alfie solved that problem himself. Alfie’s hands left Dean’s waist and made their way to Benny’s outstretched legs, grabbing his boyfriend firmly and driving himself down on Benny’s cock, using his own boyfriend for leverage.

Grinning at the resourceful man, Dean mouthed a blazing trail along Alfie’s throat, his jaw, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip and feeling damn proud of the gasps he drew out of both men.

“We’re driving Benny mad. Think he’s desperate for us,” Dean whispered against those soft lips before he and Alfie met in another wet and messy kiss.

If Dean thought Benny was the only one desperate, he’d be lying. He knew himself too well, and Alfie…

Alfie was saying some of the dirtiest things Dean could remember hearing in a long time as he begged to be filled. He couldn’t hold back the whine Alfie’s words were drawing out of him.

Dean’s hands slid over Alfie’s and shifted over, grasping at Benny’s hips, Dean’s arms bracketing Alfie, squeezing at the other man’s sides. He thrust slow and deep, but Alfie’s bouncing soon had Dean matching rhythms. Cas no longer counseled easy, but he kneaded Dean’s butt a few more times before letting go, as sure a signal as anything.

Letting himself go, he pounded into Benny fast and hard as Alfie whined above him. Benny was lost, cursing and gasping, words coming out in such a thick drawl Dean was surprised he understood any of it.

But begging was a universal language and Dean grinned, shifting up to share a quick kiss with Benny before sitting up for better leverage. He bit his lips at the sight before him.

It was no longer just Alfie writhing on top of Benny, legs spread wide with Benny’s cock driving in and out of him under Alfie’s pure determination. Benny was squirming too, with every pump of Dean’s hips, his hands akimbo, unsettled. They stuttered down Alfie’s chest and ribs, one brushing against Alfie’s dick, latching onto it like a lifeline while the other groped about till Cas caught it, held it and leaned in to trade lazy, open mouthed kisses with both Benny and Alfie.

Benny clenched down on Dean with a wild cry, hips jerking in small, rapid movements, and Dean knew he’d come.

The thought of Benny filling Alfie up was heavenly, and Dean hoped they were all together long enough that he could be on the receiving end of that. Groaning at the thought, at Benny’s squeezing heat around him, Dean’s eyes rolled back into his head as he jerked forward once, twice, before spilling into the condom. He joined Benny’s hand on Alfie’s dick as he slumped forward and together they brought a desperate Alfie to completion, come spattering over the fair stomach and chest.

Dean pulled out slowly, carefully, wanting nothing more than to drape himself over the other two men. He was breathing fairly hard and he itched to cuddle them but he managed to drag himself away.

Turning to Cas, he noted his husband was still hard.

“Baby?” he asked in concern. He wasn’t sure if Cas hadn’t joined in because he’d thought it best, too overwhelming otherwise or if it was something else.

He hated the days when it was something else. There never seemed like there was any way for him to help.

“I’m good, Dean,” Cas said.

“Let me –" Dean gestured, capturing Cas’s mouth in a kiss. Cas nodded into it and Dean wrapped a hand around him. Cas was hard and hot and more than ready to burst when Dean did and it didn’t take much for Cas to spill over his fingers with a low moan.

Panting filled the tent as the four of them came down from their high, Dean licking his husbands’ come off his fingers, much to Cas’s lust filled delight. Their mouths joined together, sucking at Dean’s fingers lazily.

If he hadn’t just come…

“Holy fuck, cher,” Benny groaned. “I think you all about killed me.”

“But you enjoyed yourself, right?” Alfie asked, a timid note in his voice.

“God yes,” Benny said. There was a wet squelch and Alfie and Benny groaned in near unison, separating enough for Benny to reach away and come back with some wipes. He passed a few to Dean before gently attending to Alfie, kissing at his shoulders. “Sorry, cher.”

“For what, bear?” Alfie asked.

“For the bruise I left ya,” he said, kissing the skin of Alfie’ neck. Alfie tilted his head and closed his eyes with a hum.

“Don’t be. I like it,” he said. “Does it match the other one from earlier?”

Dean’s heart nearly stopped at Alfie’s words, his hands faltering as he wiped them off first before attending to Cas. Alfie liked to be marked up? That was… _whoo boy_ … Cas’s hand covered his, stilling the small trembles of Dean’s hand and causing him to look up into his husbands’ blue eyes. The knowing smile there helped calm down and Dean let out a breath before continuing to clean Cas up.

He was tempted to just lean down and clean Cas up with his tongue. It wouldn’t be the first time, that was for sure.

“I uh, it’s gonna be a great deal bigger, I think,” Benny said. “You really don’t mind?”

“You know I don’t,” Alfie said, shaking his head and opening his eyes, looking over at Dean and Cas. “Thank you, that was… that was awesome. I’ve never seen Benny lose it like that.” There was a fire in Alfie’s eyes and Dean nearly choked.

“Sure, uh, no problem,” Dean managed to say.

Cas tugged at Dean’s arm, pulling him back down to the sleeping bags. “I think we could all do with some more rest after that.”

“Mmm… won’t argue that,” Benny said, his voice muffled as he curled around Alfie. “I’m all worn out.”

Alfie giggled and the sound made Dean’s heart light. When the four of them settled down, they were a lot closer than before. They weren’t quite as wrapped up with each other as Dean wished to be, but there were hands reaching across the smaller divide, legs tangled up together and a feeling of warmth spread through him.

He fell asleep for the second time that night, with a smile on his face.

 


	10. Lazy Mornings and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samandriel is having the best morning and everything's going good - till it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, i struggled with the end of this chapter here, trying to figure out the best direction to go in to continue with my plan and I actually scrapped the original end scene (Thankfully, it wasn't ACTUALLY done so i didn't feel QUITE as bad as I might otherwise) and redid it completely. 
> 
> As i said in a discord group earlier today, 
> 
> "So, um, y'all love angst with your smut right? Just making sure we're all on the same page..."

Samandriel woke in a tangle of limbs, a wondrous weight pressing in on him on all sides, warm breath on his neck, against his hair. He felt safer and more comfortable than he ever had before.

Wow…

Last night had _really_ happened, hadn’t it?

He smiled a bit goofily before stretching slowly, trying not to shift and disturb the odd little nest he was in too much. The stretch was wonderful, pushing deliciously sore limbs in that way that always made it feel  _good_ , but the rest of it – ah! Samandriel didn’t think he’d ever get enough of it; the rub of flesh on flesh, hairy legs and legs not quite so hairy, flexing fingers and huffing breaths, little sighs, a contented murmur…

He could get addicted to this fast.

Finishing the stretch, he burrowed down into the closest warmth, hearing another contented murmur and a deep chuckle.

“You put me in mind of a cat,” Castiel said, his voice a low rumble. “You certainly act like one.”

“Mmmm…” Dean’s sleepy voice answered him. “All he needs is the purr.”

“We could probably arrange that,” Benny drawled. “Are we  _all_ awake? Again?”

“No,” Samandriel said, not bothering to open his eyes. The answer made all three of them chuckle, and they started to move, waking in full. Samandriel groaned. “What time is it?”

There was a rustle and then a groan. “Way too early to be awake after a night like ours. I vote for going back to sleep,” Cas grumbled.

“You always want to go back to sleep,” Dean chided with a yawn. Still, he stood up, Samandriel whining when Benny went with him, but then Cas’s arms came around Samandriel, pulling him close and he sighed contentedly.

Benny’s deep chuckle mixing with Dean’s hearty one was the last thing he heard before he drifted back off to sleep to Cas’s light snores.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

When he woke later, Benny and Dean had been busy making breakfast, the smell of coffee and cooked bacon invading the tent like a siren call.

Who could sleep through the smell of ambrosia, after all?

Apparently not Cas, though he was adorably grumpy in his zombie like state. He sat up when Samandriel stood, blinking blearily up at Samandriel. Samandriel looked down at him affectionately. The tousled bed hair, the tanned skin – the gaping yawn.

Samandriel snickered. “Need any help?”

Castiel blinked up at him. “Huh?”

Laughing, Samandriel reached down to grab Cas’s hands and haul him up. Despite Cas being heavier than him, Samandriel succeeded as Cas came up willingly at the tug.

Cas stumbled forward, nearly tripping on the pulled part sleeping bags and headed for the tent flap.

“Wait!” Samandriel exclaimed. “Cas, don’t you think you should put on some clothes first?”

Cas looked down and blinked. “Oh. That might be a good idea.” He blinked again and tilted his head. “Perhaps you should heed your own words?”

Laughing, Samandriel dug for his bag. “Maybe, but I wasn’t the one about to walk outside buck naked. I mean, it _is_ quite a nice view –” he blushed. Why was he blushing after the night they’d all spent together the way they had? Surely he should be beyond being embarrassed for such things, right? “-but it might not be one you’d care to share with the rest of the festival.

“Ah,” Cas said simply. He looked about the tent blankly, no doubt trying to remember where his clothes were and Samandriel took pity on him. Just as soon as he finished pulling on his own boxers and shorts, tha was, his tee shirt left on top of his bag as he went to Cas’s rescue.

“Here, I think yours and Dean’s bags are right – yes, here they are!” he said, turning to beam at Cas.

“Thank you, Alfie. I’m sometimes a bit slow in the mornings,” Cas said quietly. There was a gravity to his voice, to Cas’s eyes, that Samandriel didn’t quite get, but only reinforced the idea that Cas had been through some shit.

Samandriel left Cas to his duffle and returned to pick up his tee and slip it on. actually, Cas had pretty much confirmed those thoughts only yesterday, hadn’t he? Back at the tattoo place. Both his behavior had bespoken of something deeper at pay but also the quiet – almost shaking – words explaining the reason behind his tattoo.

He finished dressing and turned, nearly choking at the garish shorts Cas was wearing. Shaking his head in disbelief, he followed Cas out of the tent as Cas beelined straight for the coffee first, bacon second.

“Mornin’ boys,” Benny said with a grin, dropping a kiss on Samandriel’s lips when he joined his boyfriend’s side after snagging the mug Dean had handed him. Benny nodded at Cas who seemed oblivious, leaning in close to Dean. “Nice of you to join us.”

“Oh man, Cas,” Dean groused. “I can’t believe you packed those things.”

Cas hummed and sipped his coffee and Samandriel grinned into his own mug.

They settled down to breakfast as soon as Benny declared it ready and they ate together in easy camaraderie. There was lazy conversation and a lot of leaning into each other, and after a not so private shower - _dammit_ , thought Samandriel, having a hard time pulling his eyes away from Dean and Cas’s naked flesh and trying _not_ to get a boner in such a public place - they set about cleaning up Dean and Cas’s campsite.

It took a good chunk of the morning, but in the end Samandriel was relieved to note that most of the damage had been superficial. Very few things – other than the coolers, the tent and the air mattresses which Dean was much aggrieved about – were actually damaged. The rest had simply been tossed about and Samandriel wondered why that was.

“Time,” Dean said when Samandriel mused about it aloud. “They couldn’t risk being seen by anyone so they went for the maximum amount of chaos in as short a period a time was possible. Just because there were no cameras, didn’t mean someone else couldn’t have become a witness. This way, even though we have our suspicions, there’s nobody who can come forward to corroborate. So they only truly deprived us of the things that would cause us the most problems. Lack of food and lack of shelter. Anything else they managed on top of that, was the icing on the cake.”

“Ah,” Samandriel said slowly. “That does make a lot of sense. It certainly looked pretty bad so it was effective.”

Dean nodded, picking up the remains of the tent. It had been slashed up pretty effectively “Damn, but there is _no_ fixing this.”

“Dean,” Samandriel caught Dean’s arm, “You and Cas are of course welcome to continue staying with us. I know Benny won’t mind. And… and not just because its at least partially my fault that all of this happened.”

“How many times we gotta tell ya? Not your fault, Alfie,” Dean pointed out.

Samandriel grimaced but didn’t argue it.

Dropping the tent, Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Think we need to go on a food supply run, though. We’ve eaten your food two times this week already, and now we have nothing left to contribute. Much as I love the food here…” Dean trailed off with a shrug, staring at the Samandriel, Benny and Cas.

“Food run sounds mighty good,” Benny noted. “I could pick up some things for a nice, easy dinner too. Have a little night in.”

“What about Cesar and Jesse?” Samandriel asked quietly.

"Nah. They got other plans,” Dean explained, his grin getting wider. “But that's cool. We're already in some pretty awesome company."

Samandriel blushed happily, both glad that Cesar and Jesse wouldn’t be joining them that day, and pleased with the idea that the four of them could probably have some more alone time coming to them.

“So that’s settled then?” Castiel asked. “The four of us on a shopping trip? Two cars or one?”

“Oh,” Dean lit up, his grin turning eager and almost childlike. “Together, but let’s take ours. Or at least let me show her off!”

“Dean, you  _always_ wanna take ours,” Castiel said with a smile.

“But ba-abe, that’s cause my car is  _awesome_ ,” Dean exclaimed.

“Oh?” Samandriel asked, his curiosity piqued. “A car’s a car, isn’t it?”

Benny groaned. “Lord cher, you and I might not care too much, but I can already tell Dean is the type who does. And you don’t diss somebody’s pride and joy.”

“That’s true. I’ve seen Dean end friendships over their treatment for his baby,” Castiel said drolly.

Dean frowned. “You make me sound so shallow. Seriously, you tell me if someone you knew came by and keyed your car you wouldn’t have a problem with it? She was unhinged, I tell you. Honestly, she was pulling so much crap, that was just the last straw.”

Cas stared at Dean sympathetically. “I know.”

Letting out a huff of air, Dean suddenly laughed. “Was years ago and I still get worked up about it. Geez, right?”

“Well, with all this hype, I think we should at least see this car of yours, don’t you think, Alfie?” Benny asked.

Samandriel nodded and Dean perked up.

“Great!” He was beaming even brighter now and Samandriel felt good about that. It seemed a little thing but it obviously made Dean happy. They followed him out to the parking lot, which was just a giant field filled with cars of all kinds.

Samandriel expected the car to be fairly close and was surprised at the hike it took to get there. Samandriel would have been worrying about unwholesome things, but even in the brief time they’d had to get to know each other, he was pretty sure that he and Benny were safe with Dean and Cas.

Call him naïve but… they just _felt_ right, felt _safe_.

And maybe he, of all people, should be wary of strangers but… when your own loved ones turned against you, how much worse was it to give strangers more of the benefit of the doubt?

“Sorry for how far away it is. I park this far away for a couple of reasons. One is ease of access if we need to leave, and two, well, less chances someone’s gonna hit my baby,” Dean said apologetically, finally coming to stop beside a sleek, black beast of a car.

Samandriel’s jaw dropped and Benny whistled.

“Damn, Dean,” Benny drawled. “This is one fine car.”

“Wanna hear her purr?” Dean asked proudly.

“Damn straight,” Benny answered.

Samandriel startled when Cas dropped his hand on his shoulder, the hand sliding down Samandriel’s arm and away after getting his attention. The thrilling tingle had him wishing they were back in the privacy of their tent.

“I think you and I just got relegated to the back seat,” Cas said.

Stalling, Samandriel tried to get his brain going again after short circuiting at Cas’s words.

Or, y’know, the relative privacy of a back seat…

Eyeing the leather seats speculatively, Samandriel climbed in and wondered if the back seat had ever been ‘christened’, so to speak. And would it be rude of him to ask. He buckled in and ran a hand over the sun warmed leather.

“The answer is yes,” Cas said, leaning over slightly after shutting the door behind him.

“I… what?” Samandriel squeaked, his head jerking up.

Dean laughed from the front seat as the car started, the rumble of the engine louder than Samandriel expected and yet, somehow, reminding him of a cat’s purr, just like Dean had suggested.

“Being over six feet has its advantages, but I gotta tell you, it was a challenge fitting two grown men back there,” Dean shifted and the car rolled forward. He sent a smirk into the back seat through the rearview and Samandriel’s mouth went dry. “Worth it though.”

Samandriel’s brain stuttered to a stop for the second time in less than five minutes, inundated with visions of Dean and Cas writhing together naked…

He cleared his throat.

Well, guess he’d gotten his answer, hadn’t he?

 

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

 

The rest of the day passed almost in a blur. They returned from the store, Benny and Dean eagerly discussing their dinner plans for the night, and before he knew it, he and Cas were, for all intents and purposes, alone.

It was at that moment Samandriel realized that he hadn’t  _been_ alone with either Dean or Cas since the first night.

Suddenly nervous, with no idea as to why, Samandriel sat beside Cas in the lawn chairs silently. Dean and Benny weren’t all that far away but they had seemingly forgotten they weren’t alone. It was yet another reminder of the first night, but somehow, everything was all different.

“I thought I hated Dean, before,” Samandriel blurted suddenly, cringing at his words. Cas opened his eyes and blinked, but there was no judgement there. “I guess, in a way, I was jealous – when I thought I might lose Benny completely.” Samandriel looked down, picking at his shorts.

“It’s all right. Navigating a relationship such as ours… it has its challenges. For those not used to it, it can take some adjusting. However this works out in the end, hopefully, when this is over, you’ll think of us fondly. Even if it’s just as a summer fling, or an experiment never to be repeated. Either way, that’s okay with us. I find it amazing that you and Benny have such open minds for new things. It’s remarkable,” Cas said.

Samandriel blushed. “Well… you guys are… are pretty hot and really nice, and, and patient too. I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused over the past few days.”

“Don’t,” Cas said, turning in his chair and reaching for one of Samandriel’s hands with both of his. “Don’t be sorry on  _our_ account. It’s all right to feel upset or angry over what happened – but not because it was your fault. You should be upset that it’s happening _to you._ The rest of us are just collateral, but you’re the one suffering the real damage. Anyone who would leave you or judge you for things beyond your control, probably aren’t worth your time, honestly.”

“But – “

Cas freed one of his hands and placed a gentle finger on Samandriel’s lips, effectively silencing him and sending a tingle through his body at the same time. “No. Would you judge me if my past came back to haunt me? When I’m so lost in myself and the memories I can’t bear to be touched by anyone – even Dean?”

Samandriel’s eyes widened in surprise and his breath caught in his throat.  _Wait… was that why Cas hadn’t...?_ he was unable to finish the thought, Cas continuing to speak.

“Dean’s a cop. Good or bad, you make enemies in a job like that. It could as easily be him having to deal with threatening and destructive stalkers right now – but would you blame him for it? Would you think less of him, think him not worth your time and energy simply because others cannot control their own actions or behave like a compassionate human being?”

“And then there’s Benny – admittedly, I don’t know enough about your boyfriend to give you any likely scenarios, but can  _you_ think of anything that would ever make you leave him?” Cas stared at him expectantly, patiently.

“God, no,” Samandriel said emphatically.

“Well then, see that?” Castiel smiled, the finger he’d held gently over Samandriel’s mouth sliding away, brushing against Samandriel’s skin briefly as Cas pulled away.

Samandriel returned it with a breathy little laugh. He leaned in towards Cas and pushed out the question that he’d started to form before. “Cas, was… was last night okay? With you, I mean?”

“Of course,” Cas tilted his head at Samandriel. “Why wouldn’t it have been?”

“It just seemed… Dean was very, um… enthusiastic… and he directly participated,” Samandriel hedged, blushing. “But you… you held back. Directed more than anything. And you were just saying sometimes you don’t like to be touched, even by Dean, so I was wondering if… if last night was… if it was too much?”

“Oh Alfie,” Cas said, his confusion clearing up as Samandriel spoke, as evidenced by the smile. “It can be a little difficult to coordinate 4 people, and also, I didn’t want this to be overwhelming. And remember what I said last night about Dean? Well, that was all true too. I wanted to make sure he didn’t forget about his tattoo in his eagerness to be with you and Benny. Don’t worry, I still derived pleasure from what occurred last night. I didn’t feel left out in the slightest. That’s always a worry that new people have, but there will be other opportunities, I’m sure.”

“What about now?” Samandriel asked slyly. His thoughts from earlier, when they’d all driven to the store together were all coming back to him now and he felt the flutter of desire in him stir.

Cas blinked and Samandriel felt proud of himself for catching the normally cool and collected man off guard. Samandriel stood, holding out his hand, amazed at his own boldness. Chuckling, Cas took his hand and stood as well, sending a glance which Samandriel followed towards Benny and Dean who were still too involved in their food talk to take notice of the two of them.

“Just us? Are you sure?” he asked Samandriel.

“Why not? I mean, isn’t this sort of the point? All four of us enjoying each other’s company and time in a variety of ways?”  Samandriel asked, suddenly nervous. Was he doing this wrong? Was this hook up meant only as all four together, no breaking off into sub couples or whatever? His head spun suddenly with his doubts, until Cas reached for his hand and took it with a small smile.

“I think I would enjoy some quality time with you, Alfie,” Cas said.

Samandriel gulped. Had Cas’s voice dropped? He shivered, his need ratcheting up a few more notches now that he knew Cas was on board with this.

“Dean!” Cas called out. Dean turned and Cas lifted their joined hands and pointed at the tent with his other before waving. Dean gave a knowing nod. Samandriel blushed and looked at Benny, making sure he was just as okay with this as Dean and Cas were.

Benny nodded while licking his lips. “You go on, cher. Have fun.”

With Benny’s blessing, Samandriel felt relief and a doubled eagerness as he tugged Cas towards the tent. Cas chuckled, his thumb caressing their joined hands. Samandriel fumbled at the zipper in his haste but eventually, the two of them fell into the tent together.

In that moment, Samandriel wished the walls to have been real instead of fabric. The sudden vision of Cas leaning against it naked with Samandriel on his knees before him was mouthwatering.

Well, they might not have a wall but Samandriel could easily fulfill the rest of his vision.

He turned to face Cas, reaching for Cas with both hands, cupping his jaw and angling up for a kiss. They were gentle, chaste at first, but Samandriel didn’t let it stay that way long, slipping his tongue along the seam of Cas’s mouth.

Cas’s lips parted easily and Samandriel hummed into the kiss, his hands working at Cas’s clothes.

They had to pull away to tear Cas’s shirt off over his head, but as soon as it was tossed to the floor, the kissing resumed. Each press of Cas’s mouth against his, each slide of their tongues together, caused a shiver to run down Samandriel’s’ spine. His hands rubbed over Cas’s thick arm muscles and he broke the kiss between them to start mouthing his way down over Cas’s chest. His hands slid up, drawing patterns over Cas’s bared skin.

“Mmm…. Alfie,” Cas said encouragingly, his fingertips dancing over Alfie’s ribs before gripping his shirt and pulling up. Samandriel let him pull it off, raising his hands above his head before dropping them over Cas’s shoulders and pulling him down into another kiss.

Their chests pressed against each other deliciously, the warmth of it sending tingles though Samandriel’s skin. Cas’ shifted and their erections pressed together. They rocked slowly together as they kissed and Samandriel’s little hums became soft moans.

Still, he had an agenda here.

He pulled away from Cas’s sinful lips and that gloriously lovely scratch of scruff with a grin before dropping to his knees, staring at the bulge in the ridiculously bright patterned shorts Cas wore. He got a good grip on the loose shorts and pulled down slowly, boxers and all, mouth watering at every bit of Cas’s cock he revealed.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” Samandriel whispered hoarsely, yanking the rest of Cas’s clothes down the rest of the way, too impatient to draw it out any further. Surging forward, he swallowed Cas’s hard cock. Cas cried out when Samandriel’s lips closed over the head, followed by a long, drawn out groan as Samandriel sank further down. Cas’s cock twitched in his mouth and Samandriel held his place there for an instant, letting everything wash over him: Cas panting with need, his log fingers grasping Samandriel’s head, curling through his hair.

Placing his hands on Cas’s thighs – _god, just as muscly and well-proportioned as Cas’s arms!_ – Samandriel began bobbing up and down Cas’s length, drawing back occasionally for a teasing, lick, or a gentle suck at just the tip.

Cas’s thighs trembled under his fingertips making Samandriel feel powerful, the way he often did with Benny, and he doubled his efforts to bring Cas pleasure, licking and sucking the throbbing heat in his mouth. It was heavy and heady at the same time, a taste different then Benny’s, wholly Cas and absolutely divine.

He wanted to get just as intimately familiar with Cas’s cock as he was with Benny’s, and Dean’s too. Less than a week wasn’t a lot of time, though, and Samandriel was determined not to waste a second of it.

Rolling his eyes up to look at Cas caused him to gasp around the throbbing cock in his mouth. Cas’s jaw had dropped open, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, a deep flush running down his face and chest. Samandriel pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head and watched Cas’s chest hitch on an indrawn breath, a broken moan spilling out of his mouth.

The fingers in his hair tightened and Cas rocked gently into his mouth, slowly, like he was testing the waters. Samandriel grinned. Little did Cas know…

Sliding his hands around to Cas’s ass he stroked over the firm flesh before grabbing two handfuls and yanking forward.

“Fuck!” Cas cursed.

Samandriel’s eyes fluttered shut. Even in the short amount of time he’d known them, he knew Cas cursing was rare, and the fact that he’d driven Cas to that point was… _it was intoxicating_.

Curling over Samandriel, clutching at his hair and pulling briefly, Cas shifted and thrust into his mouth. It was Samandriel’s turn to groan, the vibrations of it causing another soft curse to drop from Cas’s lips.

Cas’s thrusts sped up, growing more frantic, as his hands scrabbled through Samandriel’s hair before coming to rest at the back of his head and lacing together, pulling Samandriel into each jerking thrust. Breathy, near quiet moans filled the tent.

It was beautiful and Samandriel was so damn hard in his shorts, aching with need. He swallowed around Cas a few times before Cas froze, a flood of come hitting the back of Samandriel’s throat. He eagerly swallowed it down, choking slightly.

Cas drew back, staring wild-eyed down at Alfie before his eyes widened and he pulled out completely, still spurting.

Samandriel licked his lips with a hum, chasing after Cas’s cock.

Cas fell to his knees, breathing hard. Samandriel pouted at the loss of Cas’s cock but when he looked up his proud grin faltered as soon as he got a good look at Cas. Instead of a dopey look of pleasure or his skin being flushed or any other number of things that Samandriel could have taken as a clue to Cas having enjoyed this, his eyes looked wide and panicked, his skin pale.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” He wiped at Samandriel’s face with his discarded shirt held in shaking hands, still breathing much too fast. Why was he so pale and shaking? This was _not_ the way Samandriel had expected Cas to react to the blowjob.

“Cas?” Samandriel asked tentatively. “A-are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” he reached for Cas’s bare shoulder and Cas flinched back, dropping the shirt and squeezing his eyes shut tight.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Samandriel shrunk in on himself, his erection wilting fast. He ran over everything that just happened and couldn’t figure out what was going on.

But Cas’s behavior was really scaring him.

Despite his own urge to curl into a ball and whimper, he forced in a deeper breath and let it out with a yell. “Dean!”

Cas didn’t even react to the sudden loudness, lost to whatever it was that had caught him. _What had he done?_ Samandriel’s lower lip quivered and he sucked in another breath. He just couldn’t get a handle on himself, _or_ this week. The entire week was so full of ups and downs he couldn’t tell if it was one of the worst or best week of his life. But right at this moment with Cas freezing up on him when he really liked Cas had Samandriel ready to label it as the worst week ever, his stomach turning into knots.

Had he ruined everything? Would Cas be all right?

It was taking way too long for Dean to come. Had Dean even heard him? Samandriel tried to summon the strength to call Dean again but couldn’t do it.

The tent flap was unzipped in a rush and Dean came stumbling in. “What’s wrong? What happened?” he zeroed in instantly on Cas, whose back was to the entrance of the tent. Samandriel noticed that Benny was hovering behind Dean, waiting for Dean make room for him.

“I-I-I don’t know what hap-p-pened!” Samandriel started. Near as soon as he opened his mouth, sobs tore out, making the words almost unintelligible. “I-I-I was… w-we j-just… He didn’t g-g-get t-t-to do any-th-th-ing with us-s l-last night. And I wanted to – I th-thought he wante-ted t-to…”

Halfway through his mangled words, Benny’s strong arms wrapped around him and he collapsed into the warm chest, Samandriel’s stuttering voice trailing off into full blown sobs.

“I-I just w-wa-ant-ted to m-make him f-f-feel good,” Samandriel wailed through the sobs, his face wet and his nose dripping grossly, but too far gone in his own misery over upsetting Cas somehow to even care about how he looked.

“Ssssh, cher,” Benny soothed, scratching his fingers through Samandriel’s hair. “Dean’s got Cas. Whatever’s wrong, Dean knows him best and he’ll be able to figure it out. I’m sure it wasn’t anything you did.”

Samandriel felt like an absolute idiot, crying in his boyfriends’ arms when it was Cas who obviously needed attention and care.

“I’m sorry, s-so s-sorry, Dean,” Samandriel hiccupped, trying to get his tears back under control. They didn’t need to be dealing with two people having… whatever it was they were having. Panic attacks? Meltdowns? “C-cas, I’m s-sor-ry. Whatever I did, I didn’t mean to. If there’s something I can do to make it better, please tell me.”

He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, turning in Benny’s arms, taking in the sight of Dean and Cas before him. Cas was still on his knees, still naked, and Dean had got down on his knees before him, his hands on Cas’s shoulders. Dean was murmuring something Samandriel couldn’t hear, but Cas’s eyes were locked onto Dean’s, drawing something – hopefully comfort – from them.

As Benny had said, Dean knew Cas best.

And god, that shouldn’t hurt, but for the fact that it  _did_ , beyond all reason or logic. Of  _course_ Dean knew Cas better. They’d known each other since they were kids, it only made sense. They were married for god’s sake! Samandriel couldn’t expect either Dean nor Cas to immediately know him or Benny, so the reverse couldn’t possibly be true, no matter how much they shared.

Benny shifted behind him, maneuvering Samandriel into his lap and running his hands over Samandriel’s arms, up and down and up again and Samandriel leaned back into his boyfriend. He didn’t take his eyes off Dean or Cas though. Maybe he should have. What if he was intruding on something private? But it wasn’t as if they had much privacy to give, right now.

There was only one tent, after all, and Samandriel and Benny had nowhere else to go and neither did Cas or Dean. _There was always Cesar and Jesse,_ his brain supplied helpfully and he tuned it out. Nice as they were, it would be the same lack of privacy for Dean and Cas unless they kicked the other couple out of their own tent.

Benny leaned down and nuzzled his neck and whispered. “It’ll be okay, Alfie. Stop worrying so hard. I’m concerned for Cas too, but until Dean tells us it’s something to worry about, I’m gonna leave it in his hands. I’m sure they’re more than capable.”

Then, proving that he and Benny were thinking along similar lines, he murmured, “C’mon, cher. Let’s give them some privacy. It’s not like they’ve got their own tent anymore to retreat to.”

With a forlorn sigh, Samandriel nodded.

“Okay, bear,” he said, his voice cracking and tears threatening once more. He stood, Benny following suit, and leaned over to scoop up his tee-shirt. Jerking it on, Samandriel reluctantly left the tent, pausing on his way out to look back at the other couple before finally leaving.

On impulse, he ducked back in, nearly colliding with Benny and quickly eyed the tent walls looking for- _ah! There it was_! He darted over, snatched up the tall, long case laying on the ground – thankfully near the entrance – and finished exiting under Benny’s bemused gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nibbles lip nervously*   
> Too much? Too over the top? I have this idea that the traumas both of them endured is what makes some of their reactions hit extremes...


	11. Regaining Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel feels ashamed and guilty over his behavior but needs time before he can face Alfie and apologize for it and explain himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....
> 
> This chapter is gonna be short. I didn't want to force you guys to wait longer after that cliffhanger but i haven't written for almost 3 entire days because of an emergency at home. 
> 
> if you follow my MAIN tumblr blog (not my writing blog), you would have seen the updates, but if you don't what happened, we were called by the school on thursday to pick up my kid cause she was having trouble breathing. same thing as monday, actually, and just like monday we went straight to her doctor.
> 
> only this time we wound up following her from the doctors to the ER, and eventually she was transferred to another hospital and i had to follow her again. We stayed there through 2 nights. the first night was awful. every time they tried to take her off oxygen, her levels fell too much. i did not get much sleep that night but i don't think she did either. Friday day went well, we had a coupe of visitors and they slowly weaned her off the oxygen. Friday night was much better. she dipped a few times but she wasn't on oxygen at all and we both got way more sleep. 
> 
> she was in high spirits most of friday and all of saturday and we got to come home late saturday afternoon . i've been recovering ever since lol... but that wasn't a fun experience and i'm not looking forward to the medical bills when we're already having financial issues but at least she's better. we were kinda scared. Turned out to be Pneumonia and possibly asthma but she's home now and definitely breathing easier. 
> 
> Anyway, I finished off what i'd been writing for this chapter and cleaned it up but it IS shorter, like i said ,for that reason but because of the way the last chapter ended i didn't want to leave you all hanging for too much longer. SORRY!

Castiel’s knees hit the hard-packed ground, the tent fabric doing nothing to shield them from the drop. The euphoria from only seconds ago was replaced with horror as he realized what he’d done... what he’d _let_ happen.

He tried to apologize, to clean his mistake off Alfie with shaking hands - _this evidence of his gross misjudgment of himself, his lack of control_ \- but he could see his behavior was upsetting Alfie.

 _This is my fault. It’s my fault_ , Castiel thought ashamed. He couldn’t help the flinch when Alfie reached for him. No... he didn’t deserve Alfie’s sympathy. 

He sucked in a breath then another and another in rapid succession. He was breathing too fast but he couldn’t stop, couldn’t calm down. 

Dean was there. Like a personal angel, Castiel wanted to sink into his arms and let Dean take all his worries away. Deans mouth moved but the sound didn’t reach his ears. Shutting down. He was... Everything was... He focused on green eyes desperately. He needed to calm down before he spiraled and did something harmful.

A flash of Alfie’s scared face reminded him he already had, the sobs grating on him, filling him with guilt. _Look what I’ve done!_  He’d turned something beautiful, a selfless gift, into something horrible, a thing filled with hurt and fear and guilt. 

He was so damn ashamed of himself.

Dean had laid them down at some point without Castiel ever noticing till just now. Dean held him lightly, probably afraid to cage him based off past experience, and Cas’s breathing hitched. 

Lips brushed the top of his head, Dean’s hands skimming lightly over the still naked skin of Castiel’s back. “Okay baby. I’m here. Whattyya need?”

The sobbing had faded or gone altogether, Castiel belatedly realized. Alfie had either calmed down or had been kicked out of his own tent because of Castiel’s meltdown. He curled into Dean shaking, listening to Deans quiet murmurs, but not answering him in any way. He didn’t deserve Dean’s sympathy for the trouble he’d caused.

 _Was_ causing. 

Distantly, the thought that he was being a hypocrite tried to make itself known. He’d only just reassured Alfie that _he_ wasn’t to blame for the events of the past few days, but here Castiel was blaming himself. He didn’t want to face or explore the truth of that. Didn’t want to hear Dean or anyone else assure him the same. This was different. He knew it was. It was his own actions that had led to this.

Unable to speak, his skin crawling uncomfortably, he pulled away from Dean and rolled over, curling in on himself. Dean’s hands immediately fell away.

“Okay baby. I hear ya. I’ll give you some space for now. But I'll be back to check on you,” Dean assured.

Dean’s gentle understanding, so well meant, cut at Castiel. It wasn't Castiel that needed that right now. It was Alfie who needed it, blindsided by Castiel’s meltdown and definitely hurting from it, if the sobs from earlier were anything to judge by. But Castiel couldn’t bring himself to move. Couldn’t bear to face anyone right now.

It was stupid. So stupid. What he’d done... It wasn’t so much _what_ he’d done but the fact that he’d been so wrapped up in Alfie that he’d _let_ it happen when he knew better. He knew he was clean. So was Dean. But Alfie and Benny didn’t know that. And if he’d lost control of himself so much not to take such a simple precaution he’d done plenty of times before, in what other ways would he lose it? What other mistakes would he make? How many times would he lose control?

Why _had_ he?

And if he’d just explained rather than shutting down... Scaring and traumatizing Alfie in the process... What was _wrong_ with him?

There was plenty wrong with him, he knew. He had a plethora of childhood issues and more from that period of his life he hated to think about to choose from. But it didn’t excuse his behavior. He was _better_ than that. He’d _worked_ to make sure he was better than that.

Dean's voice intruded on the tent, on his thoughts, as he huddled by the edge of the tent, the fabric walls doing nothing to cover Dean’s voice as he spoke with Benny and Alfie.

"No, sweetheart, whatever happened wasn't your fault." Dean reassured Alfie. "Look, due to things that have happened in Cas's life – which is not my place to talk about - he needs to have a measure of control over things. Not that there's anything wrong with spontaneity or any of what we've done these past few days. He enjoyed them, I know he did. But,” Dean paused, likely trying to figure out what he could say without saying too much. Castiel probably shouldn’t be eavesdropping and yet he couldn’t find the energy to move.

“He has things that he does and little rules that... that help him keep that control, to keep his balance I guess, and sometimes new things can threaten that. Sometimes Cas just needs some time to himself to regain that balance, adjust to the new situations. Honestly, after yesterday, I should have seen it coming."

Dean wasn't wrong, Castiel realized. He'd calmed down from the events in Pamela's tattoo trailer, but he hadn't really dealt with them, he’d only pushed them away. Instead, they'd built up, a jitter just under his skin... till his own tiny mistake brought it all boiling over again, then spiraling out of control and all proportions.

“I’m sorry, I really can’t tell you anything more without Cas here to talk about it too,” Dean apologized.

“We wouldn’t ask you to. Same as you wouldn’t ask me in regard to Alfie,” Benny rumbled out understandingly. If Alfie said anything, Castiel’s ears weren’t picking it up, the boy so much quieter than the rest of them, so much more soft-spoken – unless in the throes of passion, and then he got so loud.

He was also sensitive in a way that Castiel knew meant Alfie was hurting now, probably internalizing it all despite whatever reassuring words Benny or Dean could give him. They wouldn’t mean anything until Castiel’s words joined theirs, wouldn’t carry any weight.

But he wasn’t ready to go out there.

Ashamed of himself was about the only emotion Castiel could say he was feeling right now. No, shame and guilt. The second always seemed to go hand in hand with the first.

He curled up tighter, dragging the sleeping bag over his head to try and drown out any further words, concentrating on his breathing. In and out, even and steady, in and out, and slowly, eventually, his heart stopped racing and he fell asleep.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Castiel woke to the sounds of a strumming guitar.

That, in and of itself, wasn’t altogether strange. They were, after all, at a music festival. And though the concert wouldn’t be starting for a few hours yet – maybe? What time was it? – that didn’t stop people from enjoying music in the other hours.

In fact, it was a background noise throughout the festival. There was music piped over a loudspeaker in the vendors area - not overly loud, just enough to be heard in quiet moments. Some campsites brought battery powered radios and more than one brought instruments of their own, sometimes forming impromptu jam sessions with neighbors.

The cacophony of sound; of music and laughter and the feeling of good spirits and fun it brought was something Castiel always associated with the festival and was something he enjoyed immensely.

He lay there, taking it in, feeling the music washing over him. The nap had done him good, it seemed, the panic of earlier from gone. The music, he realized, was closer to the tent than he was used to hearing. It faltered, then picked up again. A newbie player. He didn’t recognize the song but it felt good and he thought it may have actually contributed to how much better he was feeling. The shaking had stopped and his skin didn’t feel so tight and uncomfortable any longer.

But was he ready to go out there and face them? Was he ready to do what needed to be done and apologize to Alfie?

Dean had been right, Castiel had needed to regain his equilibrium and - in the excitement of Benny and Alfie, of meeting Dean’s old friend and making new acquaintances, of the joy in watching Dean, Benny and Alfie taking each other apart in a beautiful coming together – he’d never stopped to do that.

A voice joined the music, the words strong and unselfconscious even when the singer tripped over his words, a laugh breaking through for an instant or two.

Castiel smiled, his eyes still closed, rolling to his back and stretching out. It was Benny playing the guitar then, for that was his voice. He vaguely remembered Benny mentioning something about occasionally messing around with a guitar but hadn’t thought to ask if he’d brought it.

If they were playing and singing and laughing, maybe the mood out there wasn’t as bad as he feared? Maybe he hadn’t ruined everything with his – well, outburst wasn’t quite the right word. Implosion, perhaps.

Still working up the courage to go out there, he heard the slow pull of the zipper, the rustle of the tent flap as someone quietly snuck in – probably Dean – and the zipper pulling closed again. Blinking his eyes open, he saw Dean crouch beside him, a small, quirk of a smile on his lips, and concern and hope in his eyes.

“Hey babe, how ya feelin’?” Dean asked softly.

He didn’t reach out or touch Castiel in any way but he knew Dean was dying to. It was how Dean showed he cared and he was especially touchy when he loved someone. It always hurt Castiel to know that when he had these moments, they weren’t just hurting him, they hurt Dean as well.

“Better,” Castiel answered, rolling over to face Dean more fully and reaching out for his hand. Dean let out a breath, practically deflating as their hands met, their fingers threading together. “More balanced."

“Good, that’s good,” Dean said, his voice hoarse but his smile going wide. He crawled in beside Castiel hugging him with clutching fingers.

“You feeling up to coming out? Benny and I got dinner ready. And he’s not too bad at the guitar either.”

“I think so,” Castiel said slowly.

“How’s… how’s Alfie?” Castiel asked after letting himself draw comfort from his husband for several long moments.

“Quiet,” Dean answered. "He'll be okay. Still not sure what exactly happened but I think you scared him. Luckily, I think I know you enough by now to make a few educated guesses and was able to reassure him. Still, I think it'd mean a lot if you talked to him."

"Of course," Castiel answered quickly. He squeezed Dean tight, suddenly needing his touch like air and Dean responded in kind, burying his nose in Castiel’s neck. They remained there a few more long moments, Castiel unwilling to part from Dean, letting the strains of guitar music lull him into a peaceful feeling.

Eventually, though, he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer and he shifted. Dean let him go and helped Castiel to sit up, handing him his clothes from earlier. He dropped a kiss on Castiel’s nose and bumped their heads together lightly.

“I’ll meet you outside?” Dean asked.

Castiel nodded and Dean smiled and stood, letting Castiel have a few more minutes of privacy before braving Alfie and Benny.

He took a steadying breath, unzipped the flap and ducked through. Dean was watching for him, but neither Benny nor Alfie had noticed him yet. Benny was still strumming his guitar and Alfie was gazing at him adoringly. It was a sweet scene and Castiel suddenly struck with the need to have a photo of it. In fact, he didn’t think they’d gotten any photos, yet, and he had the feeling these two, these moments, would be something he’d want to remember, especially if this week wound up being _it._

Fumbling at his shorts, Castiel took out his phone and snapped a picture quickly. The shutter sound of the phone camera was also lost to Benny’s strumming, but that was okay. The smell of something delicious floated through the air and he inhaled deeply as he put his phone away. Dean smiled at him encouragingly and he made his way over to the three of them on bare feet.

Alfie noticed him first, Benny’s back to the tent, and he straightened up quickly, his face becoming uncertain, worried and hopeful all at once. He bit at his lip and swallowed, eyes wide as he stared at Castiel approaching him.

Castiel’s gut lurched. He’d done that.

So he had to fix it.

But where did he start?

“Cas!” Alfie exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Benny’s strumming stopped with a discordant sound, his fingers stilling over the chords before he set the guitar aside and twisted to look at Castiel. There was a question in his eyes, a wariness that wasn’t there before.  

Letting out a breath, Castiel came to a stop a couple of feet away, looking between them both. “My… apologies for what happened earlier. I didn’t mean to scare you. I am quite distressed actually, that I did so. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to you – “ he paused and included Benny in his glance, “to either of you, please, let me know.”

Alfie closed the distance between them and reached out tentatively. “But Cas, what happened? What did I do? Whatever it was, I just – I like you and Dean and I don’t want to ever do anything that hurts you.”

“It wasn’t anything you did, Alfie. It was what I did. It was… I suppose you could say it was the straw that broke the camel’s back. A series of things have been building up and I was fool enough to ignore it, so when I did one stupid thing, something that could have hurt _you_ , I was so upset with my _self_ that I just… shut down.” Castiel looked down forlornly at Alfie. “And I’m so sorry for that. I usually do better policing my own mental health.”

Alfie quirked his head at Castiel and squinted. There was confusion there before he blurted out, “What? I mean, I was there, Cas, and there was nothing you did that hurt me. I…” he looked down, looking up at Castiel through blonde lashes with a shy smile, “I really liked what we did.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “I could see that, and before you worry, I did too. It was quite enjoyable. It was so enjoyable, in fact, that I forgot the number one rule Dean and I abide by with any relations outside of ourselves.”

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed, startling them all. “Is _that_ what happened?”

Castiel nodded shamefacedly. He watched Benny and Alfie exchange confused looks.

“All right, well, maybe you can fill us in on this rule?” Benny pointed out.

“Condoms. For like, everything we do,” Dean explained, “Now, we’re clean, the both of us, but you should never take anyone’s word for that. If we were to become more long term, that’s different, but for people we just met?” Dean shrugged, letting the question answer itself.

“Well, I believe you,” Alfie said determinedly.

“Alfie…” Cas sighed, shaking his head. “Not that I’m saying we’re lying, but that’s not a safe attitude to take. If you do this again, you and Benny, taking on new partners – “

“I don’t _want_ new partners!” Alfie interjected, his voice rising sharply, not quite a yell, but still surprising Castiel with its volume and vehemence. “I love Benny with everything I am and I’ve never even been interested in adding anyone to us till we met you and Dean. And maybe we didn’t know what polyamory was before but…  You and Dean, you’re _different,_ ” Alfie said, flushing at the admission. “Anyway, it was an accident, and it’s too late now so, why dwell on it?”

Castiel’s throat worked and tears pricked his eyes. Before he knew it – unsure who made the first move, it might have even been him – him and Alfie were hugging tightly.

“You’re too pure, Alfie,” Castiel whispered. “I think it’s a good thing you got Benny looking after you.”

They drew away, Alfie blushing at Castiel’s words, but Castiel didn’t take them back. He meant them. And, for a short time at least, he and Dean could help Benny look out for Alfie.

A sharp clap drew their attention to Dean. “All right, enough with the mushy stuff – who’s ready for dinner?”


	12. Getting Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were due for a day that held no problems and no issues. Just a nice, lazy day spent together and getting closer to each other - in more ways then one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the last chapter was so short, this one is extra long (with TWO smut scenes even!). I thought about breaking it up BUT then i thought, if i had taken 3k words off it and put it on the last chapter, then that would have made both of them about the normal size and decided against it.

Dinner was a mouthwatering garlic sausage and asparagus dish with onions all wrapped in foil. Normally he hated asparagus but Benny had a way of not only getting him to try things but liking it too. Benny was just that good of a cook.  And if Samandriel hadn’t seen it himself, he would never have believed it was such a quick and easy dish. While giving Cas the space he so obviously needed, they'd helped Benny prep other foods for different meals. Afterwards, they’d killed some time listening to him pay his guitar before they went ahead and started cooking the meal for tonight since it wouldn’t take all that long. 

And it hadn’t.

Now they were all pleasantly full and warm... or at least Samandriel was but judging from the way Dean was sprawled about with a lazy smile and a hand on his stomach, and the way Cas's eyes were half lidded, Samandriel was certain they all were. 

With some wheedling they convinced Benny to pick up his guitar again. Samandriel smiled happily and nearly yelped when he was tugged into Deans’ lap. Dean chuckled but didn't do anything. It hadn’t been a precursor for more but instead it was more that Dean was drawing Samandriel into his and Cas orbits. The three of them pressed close to each other - cuddled, Samandriel didn’t quite dare to say - as they drowsily listened to Benny play, and occasionally singing along.

It felt good, right, and Samandriel allowed himself to relax in Dean’s arms. He might have felt guilty about the fact that he was on Dean’s lap and Cas wasn’t, but Cas, he saw, still seemed slightly jittery.

It didn’t stop him from pressing against Dean with his body. Shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee, and if Cas derived comfort from Dean in that way, then Samandriel wasn’t going to make things awkward by pushing.

Instead, he drifted under the sound of Benny’s voice, that delightful accent of his, and his strumming. Dean had one arm curled around Samandriel’s middle and the other rubbed up and down his arm.

This was more like how he’d envisioned things going for the day once they all got out of bed this morning.

Eventually, though, Benny put up his guitar, protesting aching fingers and a tired voice and they all considered their options for the night. The concert would be starting soon. Already they could hear the sounds of musicians warming up and see the evidence of folks trickling past their campsite on their way to the concert area.

Dean didn’t actually say anything. He shifted to look at his husband and Cas looked back at him unblinking. Their stare lasted long moments in which Samandriel hardly dared breathe, but then Cas’s lips twitched into a barely there, crooked smile, and his fingers closed around Dean’s. Dean’s let out a breath, his chest deflating under Samandriel and he grinned big.

“You guys ready to go out? Nothing a bit of good music can’t fix, right?” his voice was filled with childlike glee and Samandriel couldn’t help but grin back as Benny chuckled.

Things felt like they were back to normal.

They spent a few minutes cleaning up, grabbing shoes and – in some cases – an extra shirt. Samandriel tied it around his waist though he was fairy sure Benny would keep him warm should he need it. Walking along, they were soon joined by Cesar and Jesse. The six of them staked out their spot once more, eager for the concert to start, Samandriel allowing the music to pull him in to the infectious vibe around them.

Dean was right about good music – especially when it was with people you cared for.

Or could come to care for.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

When the concert was over, the six of them walked back together, mostly quiet, but occasionally chatting. Jesse and Cesar parted ways with them at their campsite before moving further down. Samandriel yawned and Dean laughed.

“Yeah, okay, you’re probably right,” he said. “It probably is time to hit the hay.”

The four of them shuffled into the tent together in various states of tiredness. Despite his yawn, Samandriel was weirdly wired – maybe nervous – about the night.

Were they just going to sleep? Or would they…? His breath caught at the thought, excitement stirring through him. He glanced at Cas’s droopy eyes and sighed internally – last thing he wanted was Cas to feel guilty at Samandriel’s disappointment – and realized that maybe it was for the best that they did nothing tonight.

Still, none of them were shy as they shucked off their various clothes leaving them all in their boxers. Already, Dean’s tattoo was looking good as Benny offered to gently rub the lotion over it, the plastic having been discarded earlier in the day.

Samandriel spent a few moments straightening out the makeshift bed of open sleeping bags before settling down close to the middle. He’d let everyone else decide where they’d be sleeping, let _them_ set their boundaries.

He held his breath when Castiel sat down beside him.

“Roll over onto your stomach, Alfie, and I’ll give you a massage,” Cas said.

Samandriel blinked at him. “Really?”

Cas’s lips quirked again into that odd not quite smile. “Dean swears by my magic fingers.”

“Oh! Oh, now I’m jealous!” Dean called from across the tent. Benny chucked and Samandriel giggled.

“You’ve benefited from my massages plenty of times, Dean. I think you can afford to share,” Cas said evenly. But Samandriel could swear he heard laughter in his voice and he relaxed as he did as Cas had suggested, rolling over to his front and pillowing his head in his arms.

At the first touch of Cas’s long, strong fingers, Samandriel knew he was in heaven. He couldn’t hold back the groan as he melted into the sleeping bag and he heard Dean chuckling like a rush of distant water, there but not intrusive.

“I’m not sure if I should be jealous,” he heard Benny say, amusement thickening his accent.

“Don’t be jealous,” Samandriel slurred. “’m sure Cas will do this for ya too if ya ask nicely.”

Cas hummed and pressed his thumbs into Samandriel’s shoulders deeply. Each press was like a hot brand, and even though it was the most innocent of touches, Samandriel could already feel it affecting him and he tried not to shift.

“I might,” Cas confirmed. He moved, swinging his leg over to straddle Samandriel’s legs and the leverage it gave him had Samandriel groaning unashamedly as Cas’s hands dug deeper. Cas’s hands wandered from his shoulders down Samandriel’s spine, the pressure alternating between the deep presses to barely there touches, sending tingles through his skin.

It was both relaxing and incredibly arousing at the same time and Samandriel whimpered, trembling slightly as he tried to keep hold of himself. The muscles in his thighs and butt twitched with the need to arch up into Cas’s touch, to thrust and gain friction against his boxers and the sleeping bag, but he was afraid to push past Cas’s boundaries again.

“It’s all right Alfie, just let go,” Cas said softly.

“Please,” Samandriel begged, his hips moving now, a cry of pleasure escaping his throat when Cas leaned down over him, pressing soft kisses into his shoulders.

Another movement to either side of him had him opening eyes he hadn’t realized were closed to find Benny and Dean taking up space next to him. Benny reached for his face, drawing him into a sweet kiss before Dean tugged lightly at him to get one of his own, a little needier but no less sweet.

Other hands joined Cas’s, one sliding slowly down to grope at his ass, squeezing slowly as a tongue slid into his mouth. Another slid into his hair, scratching lightly – that had to be Benny. Only Benny knew that was one of Samandriel’s weaknesses.

Samandriel lost himself in trading kisses with Benny and Dean, in Cas’s hot lips mouthing across his shoulders and paying worship to his back, his fingers trailing along with. He kept moving, making soft, whimpering sounds, his hips rocking back into the hands – two now – massaging his ass (it was flesh on glorious flesh, his boxers pushed down just enough to rest under the swell of his ass and he didn’t even remember it happening) and back down into the sleeping bag, dragging his cock across the ground deliciously.

The only thing that could have been better was if one of them was touching his cock, wrapping him in their warmth, their firm grips – he groaned at the thought.

“Turn over, Alfie,” Cas whispered against his shoulder before sitting up to give Samandriel the room to do just that.

Flipping over eagerly, he stared up at Cas with wide eyes. He bit his lip for a second before speaking, “Are we… are we gonna…?” He wasn’t sure if he dared hope for more – this was already more than he’d expected for the night.

“Not tonight, we’re going to keep it simple,” Cas answered, his hands wandering back down to Samandriel’s body, caressing the muscles of his stomach and watching them jump lightly, making his way up over his chest and down again. He exchanged light touches for firm ones, interspaced with kisses along Samandriel’s skin, lighting him up. He arched up with a whine, his cock no longer getting any friction.

Benny nudged his jaw with his nose, licking and sucking along the line of Samandriel’s throat while Dean swallowed the whine with a chuckle.

More hands returned to his body and before he knew it, he was completely bare, two hands – one Dean and one Benny, had gripped him just like he’d wished for. His head fell back, pillowed by one of Dean’s arms, and he arched into their touch with a cry. His hands came up around Cas, fingers gripping tight into his waist and pulling at him desperately.

Cas huffed against Samandriel’s skin, his lips and fingers continuing to dance all over his body, the three of them making him sing with trembling need.

Wet sounds came at him from all directions – from Cas’s mouth as he continued to kiss every inch of Samandriel’s body, from Benny and Dean’s hands as they flew over his dick and – Samandriel forced his eyes to open to take in the sight of Dean and Benny kissing above him. It was a primal thing, flashes of tongue, heated looks, wet and bitten lips and Samandriel felt himself tipping over the edge in the gentlest way he’d ever gone.

When he finally relaxed against the sleeping bags, slumping bonelessly into the fabric, he and Cas managed to catch each other’s eye and smirk. Dean and Benny were still kissing over Samandriel, their erections poking against his thighs, their now come spattered hands grasping at the other in an attempt to pull closer.

Nearly as one, Cas and Samandriel both reached out to help matters along. Samandriel reached tentatively for Dean, emboldened when Dean groaned into Benny’s mouth and pushed forward into Samandriel’s hand. Benny shifted on his other side with his own low moan and Samandriel smiled happily, turning his attention to Dean, flicking his thumb over the head of Dean’s dick. Dean shuddered against him, gasping, hips thrusting into his hand.

Benny and Dean fell away from each other, Dean’s head dropping down to rest against Samandriel’s chest, little puffs of air hitting his sensitive skin with every gasp and thrust.

He could feel Benny shifting and moving against him on his other side, Cas’s hand sliding along quick and easy, bumping into Samandriel’s thigh with every stroke. Benny was dropping soft curses before he captured Samandriel’s mouth with his own. Their tongues flicked together, their kisses open, wet and messy.

Against all odds, Dean and Benny spilled nearly simultaneously against Samandriel and his dick twitched valiantly in response. The two men slumped, breathing hard, across Samandriel’s body and he closed his eyes, reveling in the dog pile, the comfort and weight of both Dean and Benny.

But Cas was missing from the mix. Had Cas even gotten his own pleasure from what had just happened? Did he _want_ to?

Samandriel’s eyes flew open and he stared up at Cas who was sitting above them all with a soft, pleased look on his face. His boxers remained in place, but they were tented, showing his erection quite nicely.

“Cas?” Samandriel said softly, unsure what to ask, what to offer, but he needed to say or do something. He wanted Cas to be just as satisfied as the rest of them, but was unsure what the best course of action was.

“Hmm…” Cas said jut as softy. “Don’t worry about me…”

“Please?” Samandriel asked, holding out an arm.

“Get yer ass down here and at least cuddle,” Dean mumbled against Samandriel’s skin.

Cas shifted as if to lay down to one side but Samandriel caught his arm and gave a light tug straight down, making his wants known but leaving it up to Cas. Cas hesitated, but then nodded and slowly lowered himself to join them, wedging between Dean and Benny to lay carefully across Samandriel’s chest.

As soon as he was in place and comfortable, Samandriel brought his hands around Cas once more, sliding down his bare back, lightly grazing with a hum. He grinned dopily when he felt Cas jerk against him with a gasp.

“You know you can join the party if you want,” Samandriel said, dipping his hands a little lower and teasing at the hem of Cas’s boxers. He didn’t go any further though, waiting with baited breath for the okay to proceed.

Cas arched down, his erection pressing into Samandriel’s thigh, hot and hard, his head bowed over Samandriel’s chest. “Nnnn… okay, okay…” Cas gasped out and Samandriel took that for the permission he was waiting for and slipped his hands under the boxers, grasping Cas’s ass with both hands and squeezing, urging Cas to move against him.

And he did, with nearly desperate abandon and quiet sounds till he shuddered to a stop, his weight dropping again onto Samandriel, his breathing heavy and a smile quirking up his lips.

They all four lay there for a bit, regaining their breaths, basking in their closeness. Samandriel luxuriated under the weight pressing against him and on him. It was so damn wonderful.

“Mmm…” Samandriel said, his eyes closing blissfully. “Benny says I’m insatiable…”

“That’s cause ya are, cher,” Benny said with amusement.

“Shush, bear,” Samandriel gigged. “And he’s not wrong, but this is one of the best feelings right here. Just… I feel so warm and loved and safe with you all around me.”

A hand caressed his cheek. “Then we’ll do this as often as we can,” Cas whispered.

“Thank you,” Samandriel breathed.

They fell asleep like that, never minding the mess they’d made. That was a problem for their morning selves. All felt – Samandriel was sure – too tired and content and warm to make any sort of movement. He know he did.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

They woke up sticky and, well, stuck to each other. Benny fished out the wipes but they could only do so much. Sadly, they hadn’t woken early enough to be able to enjoy a fully private shower, but they made do with lingering looks, discrete touches and – when they thought they could get away with it – soft kisses.

Samandriel was vibrating for the rest of the day. Through the shower, through breakfast and the clean up afterwards, through hanging about and chatting with people occasionally stopping by who knew Dean and Cas from previous events.

What he’d told Cas was true. He didn’t want this with anyone else – just them.

But after the festival was over, there would be no more _them_ and he didn’t know what to do with that. The urge to glue himself to the sides of all three of them at once was terribly hard to resist. Benny was the only one he had the right to, and was comfortable enough with to take advantage of that.

At least when this was over, he would still have Benny. Samandriel wouldn’t be left alone, which was one of his greatest fears. He took solace in the fact that Benny would still be there, ever so grateful that he’d found the man. God, he loved Benny so much it nearly hurt.

And Dean and Cas? Where did they fit in?

Heh, they fit in quite well, actually, he thought wryly. There’d be a hole in Samandriel when this was over, and he wondered if Benny felt the same way. And so throughout the day, he eyed Dean and Cas, watched their every movement, his eyes transfixed by turns on their lips, their fingers and – oh, just _everything._

He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look his fill, even if they all had a lifetime together.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Benny asked in a rare moment of quiet.

“Bear, what are we gonna do?” Samandriel asked, keeping his voice low.

“What do you mean, cher?” Benny took Samandriel by the shoulders and turned him to look into his eyes.

“I mean that… when they’re gone…” Samandriel looked up at Benny, trying to draw comfort from Benny’s blue eyes – so different from Cas’s but still gorgeous none the less.  “I’m gonna miss them. What about you?” Suddenly worried, his eyes widened. “Have you… you’ve been enjoying this, right? This isn’t just for me?”

“Of course I have, Alfie,” Benny said, his grip on Samandriel growing briefly tighter before one arm lifted and he cupped Samandriel’s chin in his hand. “Look, I didn’t do this _just_ for you, cher. I was also intrigued by the idea once I heard it was on the table, but I would never have even gone along with it if you weren’t also interested. I wanted us both to want it, equally, and I think it’s safe to assume we do.”

Benny stopped, taking a deep breath. “And I also think you’re right. The two of them feel ‘right’ and when we go our own separate ways, I feel like they’ll leave a hole – in both of us.’

Samandriel swallowed, tears pricking at his eyes to hear Benny confirm his own thoughts.

Benny grinned. “Luckily, there might just be a solution to that.”

“Oh?” Samandriel perked up.

“Aye. They have family in Sioux Falls, and they been thinkin’ about moving there. What a crazy coincidence, right?”

“Almost like fate,” Samandriel breathed.

“I don’t know if I’d go that far, but it means there’s a chance that this could work out, if Dean and Cas are interested,” Benny said slowly.

“You don’t think they are?” Samandriel asked, his heart sinking once more.

Benny sighed. “What I think is, that this is new to us and they’re experienced hands. We just jumped into the deep end. What if this is nothing more than a ‘summer fling’ to them and we’re letting ourselves get too attached?”

This time, hearing Benny more or less confirm his own thoughts wasn’t as helpful as Samandriel had hoped. Benny had a point, and if he was to be honest with himself, Samandriel had already been thinking it too.

“You two okay? You look like you’re thinking some mighty heavy thoughts,” Dean said, his voice, full of concern, breaking in. Samandriel nearly jumped, turning to find that Dean wasn’t close enough to intrude - and Cas was nowhere in sight, leaving Samandriel to wonder where he’d gone - still leaving them their privacy, only having come close enough to be heard without yelling for all to hear.

Samandriel shrugged and forced a grin. If Dean and Cas  _were_ going to end things by the time they left, he wasn’t going to be the one to put – yet another – damper on how things were going.

“Yeah, we’re good,” he said. Dean eyed him but didn’t call him out on the lie, for which Samandriel was grateful for.

Benny did, however.

“Cher, you gotta speak up,” Benny said, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

“Bear,” Samandriel groaned, his face turning red.

“Speak up about what?” Dean asked, looking from Benny to Samandriel and back again, the concern even deeper than before.

“We were discussing what was going to happen when the festival was over. We… this is new to us, Dean, and we don’t know what we’re doing. Are we making too much of it? Is this it? Or…” Benny said the words Samandriel couldn’t but even he had to stop, his voice ending on a choked word.

“Oh,” Dean said quietly.

The prickling at Samandriel’s eyes grew more intense. That single word could mean anything, spoken so quietly he couldn’t pick up the inflection of it, and it didn’t necessarily mean bad things but… but he was afraid that it did. That he and Benny were right, that they were reading too much into things and were making it awkward. 

Dean opened his mouth to speak but before he could, Cesar called him as he approached the site.

“Hey, Dean, glad I could catch you,” Cesar grinned at them. “Pam’s throwing a shindig tonight since it’s the second to last night of the festival. Not gonna be big, just a few select folks. You guys want to come?”

“Oh! Ah, s—" Dean stopped and looked at Samandriel and Benny. “Well, I’m game, but let me get back to you, see how everyone else is feeling. Cas got called away to help man the first aid station so, I don’t want to make any decisions without asking everyone first.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Cesar agreed. “Well, you know where to find us.”

He jogged off, moving down a few campsites before calling out to the guests there. They couldn’t hear him from here and Samandriel was staring at his feet as they were now left in a strange and awkward silence.

“Hey,” Dean said finally. “Look, like I said with Cesar, I don’t make decisions without talking to Cas first and he me. We gotta have a discussion, that’s for sure, but I want us to all talk _together_. Less chance for any kind of missteps.”

“Y-yeah, okay,” Samandriel agreed shakily, not looking up to face Dean. Benny’s strong presence at his back was the only thing keeping him from running away from Dean right now.

“Alfie,” Dean pleaded, “We – I…” he let out a huff. “I’m not sure what we’ve got going on right now. This doesn’t feel like our normal sort of, of, of affair – no, that makes this sound sordid and wrong, which it is most definitely not!” Dean shook his head sharply and plunged on. “Whatever the right word is, this feels _different_ and I don’t know what’s going to happen next either, okay? But maybe we can work that out together.”

“Yeah?” Samandriel said hopefully.

“Yeah,” Dean said, face relaxing into a grin. Samandriel couldn’t help breaking into his own grin, followed by a giggle. Even though it wasn’t an answer, the idea that Dean was floundering here just as much as Samandriel and Benny were somehow made him feel better. That maybe they weren’t actually reading too much into things if even Dean was feeling it.

That maybe there was still a chance for more.

For now, that’d have to do. In the meantime, he was going to have to distract himself (and Benny) from having to wait to have that discussion.

“So, Cas is at the first aid booth?” Samandriel asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah. He’s just basically manning the phones, dealing with hydration cases, stuff like that. He’s a doc but he’s a physical therapy doctor. This isn’t his usual thing,” Dean said with a shrug. He acted nonchalant but Samandriel could see worry there.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Dean shrugged again. “Maybe nothing. He’s got good days and bad. I just hope nothing big happens and it’s not one of his bad days.”

“You think it’s likely?” Benny asked.

“After yesterday?” Dean pointed out.

Benny nodded. “Fair enough.”

“But… I thought he was okay now?” Samandriel asked uncertainly

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Maybe. It’s kinda hard to tell sometimes.” He looked away and then back again as his face lit up with studied enthusiasm. “Hey, Benny! You ever teach someone how to play guitar? I’ve always wanted to learn.” 

“Well, I can’t say I’d be very good at it, but I could try,” Benny drawled back, amusement clear in his voice.

“Nonsense, bear. You’ve taught me plenty of things,” Samandriel said.

“Well, all right then,” Benny agreed. He turned and headed for the tent and Dean gave a little fist pump that made Samandriel giggle.

“Hey, could you get my leather bag?” Samandriel called after him. If Cas was gone and Dean and Benny were going to be occupied, Samandriel could use the downtime to do a little bit of writing. Maybe. Dean and Benny might still prove to be too distracting, but he could try. He hadn’t written anything for days!

Benny raised a hand to acknowledge he’d heard Samandriel and disappeared ito the tent.

“You’re not gonna learn with me?” Dean mock pouted and Samandriel almost laughed at how cute it looked on him, the twinkle in Dean’s eye betraying him.

“No, I’m going to do some writing, I think. Besides, I can learn anytime,” Samandriel said with a grin.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

The rest of the afternoon passed easily enough, the thrumming under Samandriel’s skin finally becoming a more unobtrusive buzz. He listened to Benny teaching Dean and hummed along absently as his pen scratched across the paper of his notebook, words flowing easily.

Mostly.

Sometimes Dean and Benny proved _too_ distracting for Samandriel to work, and other times, he would have been hard put to say what the last thing they’d ‘played’ was.

“No. Stairway to Heaven is too cliché,” Benny said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Everybody does that.”

“Yeah, cause it’s a classic! C’mon, Benny! Ya gotta teach me a classic!” Dean pleaded.

“Fine, I can teach you a couple of chords and an easy melody,” Benny said. Samandriel looked up, caught by the almost sing song lilt to Benny’s words.

“Oh my god! Yeah, no. Anything but Harry Chapin,” Dean complained.

“Well, I got one that’s only two chords. Really simple. In fact, I could probably fall asleep to it,” Benny said. Alfie watched as he arranged Dean’s fingers along the frets, placing them over the strings. Benny sat behind Dean on the lawn chair – Dean perched at the very edge of it – and it made a pretty picture.

It was made even better when Dean and Benny leaned in to kiss each other. The kiss was soft and slow, gentle even, something Samandriel was surprised to note. Benny and Dean could be as gentle as anything - especially with him - but none of the kisses they'd ever shared so far with each other had proven to be.

 

They were always too keyed up for that.

 

But _these_ kisses were something else and Samandriel found hope stirring in him again - and arousal because _Jesus!_ Who _wouldn’t_ be turned on by the gorgeous display of casual intimacy before him? - even as he wished to preserve what he was seeing without disturbing Dean or Benny. 

He wasn’t an artist, but Samandriel couldn’t resist trying to draw the scene anyway. As his pen moved across his page in such different motions then they had a few moments before - no longer making words but instead, creating lines that fell into the shapes of Dean and Benny – he hummed absently. He eyed the rough picture critically as the lesson continued, adding a line here and another there.

When he was done, it didn’t look half bad and Samandriel smiled down at it proudly.

“That’s very nice, Alfie. I didn’t know you drew,” Cas said behind him, the suddenness of his rough voice startling Alfie and making him drop his pen.

Before he could lean down to pick it back up, Cas had already snagged it and was handing it back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said.

“That’s all right,” Samandriel said with a blush, trying to hide the art.

Castiel’s hands forestalled him. “No, don’t be embarrassed. Its really quite lovely. You might not be a professional or have a practiced skill, but you’ve found a way to capture them and their emotion that is quite beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Samandriel said, blushing again. Castiel dipped forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek and he blushed even brighter.

Was it stupid that something so simple and sweet could make him light up a like a Christmas tree, when the things they had done in the dead of night hadn’t embarrassed him in the slightest?

Settling in beside him, Cas observed Dean and Benny, neither of whom had realized Cas was back yet.

“They’re having fun,” Cas noted.

Samandriel hummed, tapping his pen against his paper and adding another line. “How about you? Are you feeling better?”

“Very much so,” Cas answered quietly, then looked at Samandriel with a small smile. “I actually have the lot of you to thank for much of that.”

“What did we do?” Samandriel asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Nothing in specific, just being yourselves, being so understanding. Having space sometimes helps too, and you all gave me that as well. You know how that is, I’m sure,” Cas said.

Samandriel nodded. He did indeed. Though staying alone in his thoughts too long sometimes did more harm then good. But Benny always seemed to know when was the right time to bust in on them, shaking off their clutches.

Dean, he supposed, had a similar understanding towards Cas. It only made sense, after all.

“Jesse and Cesar invited us to a party at Pam’s before the concert. Dean was waiting for you to get back before deciding,” Samandriel said, suddenly remembering.

“Ah.” Cas nodded. Without seeming to notice, Cas leaned back in his chair and his fingers scratched through Samandriel’s shaggy hair. He might need a haircut, but he enjoyed moments like these way too much to chop it too short.

A boisterous laugh would have drawn their attention if they weren’t already staring at Dean and Benny.

“Dude! No tickling!” Dean tried to shout around his laughter, squirming away from Benny’s fingers.

Benny chuckled. “Wasn’t what I was aimin’ for,” he admitted.

“Dean’s a little sensitive sometimes,” Cas piped up. Dean’s head shot over and his grin widened out, his eyes growing soft. It was amazing to watch and Samandriel wondered if Benny looked at him in the same way.

“Hey, you’re back! How was the volunteer work?” Dean asked.

“Routine and boring. Just the way I like that sort of volunteer work,” Cas said. “I hear we’ve got a party invite tonight. If the three of you think we’re up to that much excitement in one night, I’m in.”

Dean whooped and rose, carefully placing Benny’s guitar to the side before bounding over to Cas and diving in for a kiss, tackling Cas back into the lawn chair. It creaked as it threatened to hit the ground and Benny and Samandriel both chuckled at the sight of an overenthusiastic Dean.

It didn’t take long to head out towards Pams, waiting only long enough for Benny to stow his guitar safely in the tent.

It was small, just as Cesar had said it would be. It was Pam and Ash, Jesse and Cesar – who was manning the grill as he’d said he would. A red headed girl chatted exuberantly with them, headphones hanging around her neck, while a few others milled about.

Pam spotted them first, and she called out, her voice piercing the noise of the small group easily, “Dean! Cas! Glad you boys could find your way out of your tent and make it over.”

She grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making Samandriel blush at her blatant innuendo.

Dean only laughed, leading the way over to Pam and the rest. She slapped him on the arm and squeezed. “Any of you fella’s want a beer?”

“Sure,” Dean said, Cas agreeing with a simple nod. Dean draped an arm over Cas’s shoulder before bumping Samandriel with his hip. “What about you? And Benny?”

“I’ll have one,” Samandriel answered.

“Aye, so will I,” Benny drawled.

“Sure thing, sweeties. Be back in a jiff,” Pamela said before walking off.

“So hi! I’m Charlie!” the red head – Charlie, apparently – said brightly, holding out her hand. Dean and Cas each shook it, Benny too, and by that time, Samandriel had steeled himself to shake her hand. It was weird, but being around Dean and Cas as much as he had these past few days, he’d almost forgotten what it was like to be on guard in regards to touching. He was well used to that around Benny, but even still, when he left the house with Benny, it was always a constant worry. There were very few people whom he didn’t mind touching him.

But he not only didn’t _mind_ Cas and Dean touching him, he _wanted_ it.

And when they’d left the campsite, the idea that others might touch him didn’t actually cross his mind until Charlie had offered her hand.

It was strange. Really strange. He’d lived with the odd fear for a long time. He craved touch nearly all the time, but the idea of it being from strangers was horrifying. It took a great deal of will, sometimes, for something so simple and innocent as a handshake.

Yet another way in which Dean and Cas were so different. They’d broken through one of his worst boundaries without even seeming to try, or even realizing it was there. They’d also seen him at some of his worst and hadn’t judged.

Just like Benny.

And just like Benny, he didn’t want them to walk out of his life when whatever this was ended. In fact, he hoped it didn’t. He would love to get to know them better, learn more about the details of them. Samandriel was fairly certain he already had their measure as people, and it was something to be admired.

He stood, lost in his thoughts as everyone around him talked and chatted. He chimed in occasionally, accepting his beer when Pam returned with it. She was loud and brash and always laughing and soon he was drawn out of his thoughts and back into the conversation proper.

Charlie was going on about something called Moondor while Dean listened avidly, his eyes wide. Benny was talking with Cesar who was clearing a few things off the grill, and Samandriel smiled when he realized that they were talking about _Benny’s_ true passion – food. Cas had taken his shirt off to pose for Pamela?

As he blinked at the delicious sight of a half-naked Cas playing model, a plate was pressed into his hands and he found Jesse giving him a ‘go on, eat’ motion. Samandriel looked down at the plate finding an assortment of meats on it along with pickle spears, chips and potato salad. The plate was so overloaded, in fact, that Samandriel had to use both hands to keep it from tipping.

He looked around for a place to sit down so he could set his plate on his knees and safely eat, Samandriel finally opted for the chairs that still resided by the campers.

The seasonings were different then Benny would use, but the food was definitely good. Messy ribs, steak tips, chicken kebabs – they’d really gone all out and Samandriel enjoyed every bite. Cas soon came to sit beside him, his own overloaded plate in his lap.

“That good huh?” he said with a smile.

Samandriel beamed back at him. “Yeah.”

“As good as Benny’s?” Cas asked slyly, picking up the pork ribs.

“Mmm… maybe,” Samandriel said.

Cas laughed after he swallowed his bite. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

They ate silently after that, content to enjoy their food and people watch. Benny and Dean, by turns, came over just to see them. Samandriel willingly fed Benny some of his own food while Dean shamelessly stole from his husband who merely rolled fond eyes at him.

Dean, being the social butterfly Samandriel was learning he was, wandered off again and mingled. After checking with Samandriel, Benny did the same.

“Do you ever feel lonely or left out?” Samandriel asked, still picking at his food.

Cas shook his head. “No, never. Dean is always careful to see what mood I’m in for socializing and tailors accordingly.  Sometimes, I’m right there in the thick of it with him, and other times I’m content, as now, on the sidelines. Others, I need my space and I stay home. And other times…”

“You need him and he stays home with you?” Samandriel offered.

“If its something he can do, yes. Sometimes he can’t get out of certain obligations, and that can be a little rough, but we make it work,” Cas answered.  “I presume it is much the same way for you?”

“Mmm…” Samandriel agreed softly. “With less on the socializing, but… I’m getting better and we manage it.”

“It can be tough, I know,” Cas said. He looked at Samandriel and chuckled. “I’ll go ask Pam if there are any napkins about.”

Samandriel blinked at him. “What?”

“Your face is covered in sauce from the ribs,” Cas explained, reaching out a finger to Samandriel’s lips and gently sliding the finger down over his chin. It came away covered in dark sauce which Cas showed before he promptly sticking it in his mouth to clean it off.

Samandriel’s lips fell open and his eyes widened, a small strangled combination of a gasp and whimper escaping him as he involuntarily leaned closer to Cas.

“W-who needs napkins?” Samandriel offered.

Cas’s eyes nearly glowed as the smile grew over his face. He leaned into Samandriel’s space and kissed him, sucking at the barbeque sauce coating his lips and just around them. he licked his way down Samandriel’s chin with slow, torturous glides of his tongue, his lips leaving small kisses in their wake across his cheeks.

“Mmm…” Cas hummed. “You _do_ taste delicious.”

When he finally pulled away, Samandriel’s eyes had fluttered closed and he was achingly hard in his shorts. Forcing his eyes open slowly, he stared at Cas in a daze.

“Wow,” he said finally. All he could think after that ‘not kiss’ was what his chances were in convincing the other three to skip the concert tonight.

They still had one more after this, after all. And it wasn’t like they wouldn’t hear the music from their tent, right? He bit his lip as he eyed Cas covertly. Cas might be the easiest to convince, considering how similar he was to Samandriel in terms of crowds.

Dean would likely be the most difficult after taking into account his enthusiasm for this festival. Benny, he was sure, would be up for anything.

He looked back out over the grounds to where Dean had thrown his had back at something Charlie had said. Pamela had her arm slung around Charlie’s waist and both women held beers loosely by the necks of the bottles.

They were looking as cozy with each other as Samandriel was hoping to get with Dean, Cas and Benny.

He looked down at his plate as he thought furiously, and his eyes fell on the pickle spears. A wicked idea entered his head just as Dean glanced his way.

They weren’t big but they should do the trick.

Picking up one of the pickle spears, Samandriel popped it in his mouth, slowly sliding it back and forth. He didn’t bite down, but instead exaggeratedly sucked the copious amounts of juice dripping from it. He closed his eyes with a hum and continued to play with the pickle.

“I think Benny’s right, you _are_ insatiable,” Cas said. The chuckle in his voice made Samandriel smile back, his eyes opening up to gauge Dean’s reaction.

It wasn’t a disappointment. Dean was staring at him, licking his lips and he turned suddenly, smacking Benny with the back of his hand to get his attention. They couldn’t be heard from where Cas and Samandriel sat, but the scene didn’t need any words to understand how it played out. Benny looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow and Dean jerked his head towards Samandriel. Benny turned to look – and within seconds both of them were striding over.

Dean came to a halt in a crouch before Samandriel, his hands braced on the arms of the chair as he watched Samandriel slide the entire pickle spear in without choking.

“You uh, lookin’ to blow this popsicle stand?” Dean asked gruffly.

“I can think of better things to blow,” Samandriel said boldly, popping the pickle back out of his mouth.

“I’ll bet you can,” Dean growled suddenly.

“Dean,” Cas said with an exasperated sigh.

But he wasn’t arguing, and Samandriel was counting that as a win. Samandriel looked up at Benny with a twinkle in his eyes and desire pooling in his gut.

Benny just nodded, “Whatever ya want, cher, ya know I’m up for it.”

“Then,” Samandriel started, blushing as he thought of something that had occurred to him days before. “I’ve got a request…”

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Not long after Samandriel made his request, but he found himself naked and loose, sliding down Deans dick with a breathless moan. He bounced up and down a few times, enjoying the feel of Dean inside him. He wasn’t near as thick as Benny, but he was filling him up quite nicely

“God, Alfie, yer gonna kill me,” Dean groaned, his hands coming to rest on Samandriel’s hips and stopping his movement. “Don’t forget the plan.”

“I won’t…” Samandriel said. Despite Dean holding him in place, he still twitched around Dean’s cock then froze as Cas edged a finger in alongside it slowly.

“Relax, Alfie,” Cas soothed, running a hand down his back and squeezing at his butt. Dean’s hands shifted around Alfie’s hips, spreading him wide while still holding him down. Samandriel whimpered and tried to thrust anyway.

“Benny, come and distract your boyfriend,” Dean begged.

“Sure thing,” Benny drawled, dropping in a crouch over Dean’s face before sliding down to his knees, his cock bobbing straight and proud in front of Samandriel, and his ass hovering over Dean’s face.

Dean groaned. “I said distract _him_ , not _me!_ ”

“You complaining?” Benny shot over his shoulder with a smirk.

There was a few seconds silence and finally Dean acceded. “Okay, you’re right.”

“Glad we could agr – _ah!”_ Benny jerked forward and closed his eyes, his erection tapping Samandriel on the lips. “You could – _nnnn_ – warn a person before – _ooooh_ \- before you do things like that.”

“You put temptation in his way, Benny,” Cas said smoothly, his one finger becoming two as he stretched Samandriel in preparation for what was to come. “He can’t really be faulted for taking you up on it, especially seeing as you have no objection.”

Speaking of temptation… Benny shifted in front of him, his hands coming down to rest on Samandriel’s shoulders, the fingers flexing, his dick twitching tantalizingly before Samandriel’s eyes.

“What’s he doing to you bear?” Samandriel asked, staring up at the ecstasy on Benny’s face before leaning in to lick straight up his cock teasingly.

Benny shuddered. “Ah… you know what he’s doing, cher. God that… that tongue of yours is mmmmm- mighty sinful, Dean.”

Dean didn’t say anything, merely humming agreement. This close, Samandriel could hear the wet slurp of Dean eating Benny out and he smiled. He’d been worried that Benny might be feeling a little left out with this little experiment of theirs. But from the sounds he was making, he was feeling anything but.

Leaning forward, Samandriel mouthed at Benny’s cock, groaning as another finger slid inside him. He was shaking with anticipation, his breathing heavier. Dean was right. He needed a distraction, and Benny was providing the perfect one. Already Samandriel could see precome pearling at the tip as it continued to twitch, mostly untouched.

Well, he could change that.

He slid his lips over the head and sucked lightly, causing Benny to curse lightly. He kept his mouth right there, employing his tongue to swirl along the edges of the top, then up and into the slit and back around. Benny’s fingers tightened on his shoulders but didn’t pull.

Samandriel wished he would but he knew Benny was waiting for Cas’s okay.

He whined when Cas’s fingers left his ass unexpectedly, leaving him wider and waiting. He still couldn’t move, Dean’s fingers like a gentle vice and he was suddenly grateful for that when Cas started to press inside.

He popped off Benny’s dick with a delighted gasp, his back arching up. “Oh…. Oh god…”

“Easy, Alfie, easy,” Cas said, his voice just a little shakier than before as he moved so agonizingly slow. “How’s that feel?”

“Nnnn… full… amaaa- _ah!-_ azing,” Samandriel gasped out, his head falling forward against Benny. Samandriel breathed hard against Benny’s thigh, feeling the hairs there fluttering at every breath. He truly had no words to encompass what he was feeling just now. All thought had fled and all he could feel was how _full_ he was. How glorious two cocks inside him felt – and they weren’t even really _moving_ yet.

He might die of bliss.

When Cas finally slid in the rest of the way, they all froze for a moment, Benny’s hands moving up to card through Samandriel’s hair as he whimpered and relaxed around Dean and Cas.

Cas leaned down, blanketing Samandriel’s back without crushing him. “You ready?”

Samandriel nodded frantically. “God please,” he begged.

“All right, let Dean and me do the work. Focus on Benny if you need to,” Cas said, grazing his hands over Samandriel’s ribs as he settled in place.

He pulled out slowly, dragging his cock through Samandriel’s tight channel before thrusting back in. After a few thrusts, Dean began to move as well, working into Cas’s rhythm. Samandriel gasped, moaned and shook as every stroke lit him up from the inside.

Was this Heaven?

No, no he needed Benny too. He needed all of them. He wanted there to be at least one time when he had all three of them inside him before they inevitably parted.

He dragged his head around, lifting it from Benny’s strong thigh and licking his lips as he stared at the thick cock still waiting there for him, wet from his previous ministrations.

“Need help?” Benny asked softly, looking down at Samandriel.

Samandriel nodded gratefully, closing his eyes on a particularly good pair of thrusts from Dean and Cas. Benny guided his head towards his cock and Samandriel wasted no time in swallowing Benny down. The time for teasing had passed and instead he bobbed up and down the thick length, assisted by Benny who held him steady while fucking into Samandriel’s mouth.

Three dicks.

Oh god, he had three dicks inside him at the same time.

It wasn’t anything he had ever imagined he’d want and yet here he was, stuffed full on all ends. He hummed around Benny’s cock, losing himself to the thrusts. He throbbed between his legs, rubbing roughly against Dean’s stomach, need spiraling higher. His hands, braced along the ground for leverage, trembled. He pushed them closer to Dean and seconds later, Dean’s hands moved from his ass to his sides, helping him stay upright.

The sound of slick thrusts and slapping skin, of breathless gasps and long, drawn out moans was as much music to Samandriel’s ears as the guitar playing earlier had been – better even.

Dean and Cas sped up and Samandriel groaned around Benny who thrust hard in response.

“Fuck, cher,” Benny breathed. “God, I’m… I’m close…” Benny sounded surprised about that, getting close so fast, his own thrusts speeding up.

Dean rubbed Samandriel’s ribs, then his arms before briefly abandoning them and hooking his arms around Benny’s legs to grasp his buttcheeks, spreading them wide. From the way Benny jerked into Samandriel’s mouth with a curse, Dean was really going to town now.

Only a few more jerking movements and Benny was flooding Samandriel’s mouth with a shuddering groan.

He swallowed every bit of Benny’s come, proud of himself as Benny slumped briefly before coming back to himself enough to roll away from Dean. He stretched out beside them, reaching first for Dean and kissing him, before stretching to reach Samandriel and licked into his mouth with a hum, distracting him from the fact that his hand was snaking between Samandriel and Dean’s bodies until he closed over Samandriel’s aching dick with a gentle touch.

Samandriel was going to explode, he knew it. He shook and shuddered under Cas, need rising higher, his skin burning wherever the three of them touched him – and he was certain that was just about _everywhere_.

Deans hands moved, pulling him downward, pressing them chest to chest, mouths meeting in a wet and open, messy kiss as the husbands continued to move inside him. Samandriel clutched desperately at Dean’s shoulders, wailing when Cas sat up and shifted, their thrusts turning urgent.

He’d never been this full before and it was pressing on him in ways he’d never believed possible, lighting him up and driving him over the edge. He gasped into Dean’s mouth as he spilled over Benny’s hand, his hole fluttering and clenching on the cocks still sliding inside him.

Dean jerked to a stop next, coming with a cry before dropping back limply to the ground. As Dean softened, Cas took advantage of the easier slide, picking up the pace. His hands cane to rest at Samandriel’s ass, pushing and massaging the flesh as he pounded deep inside Samandriel several more times before he, too, came with a quiet groan.

The tent was filled with heavy breathing and a pleasurable haze Samandriel could almost see. The dazed smiles, the flexing clutching fingers, lazy stretches and little hums as they all pulled closer together.

Was every single time going to be like this?

Or was this the last time? Tomorrow night was the last night before everyone would have to pack up and leave and the thought filled Samandriel with dread.

No, he was feeling too pleasant and happy to let those thoughts intrude right now. He snuggled closer to Dean, still draped over him with Benny curled up on one side with Cas moving into place on the other after cleaning up Samandriel’s mess and disposing of condoms. Samandriel pillowed his head into the crook of Dean’s neck, stretching his arms out to lay over Benny and Cas respectively, his feet stretching and tangling with Deans.

He yawned.

“How was that?” Cas asked softy.

“Hmm… better than I imagined. I’ve been thinking about doing that since we found out you were interested in us,” Samandriel said, his voice low and slow.

Benny chuckled. “Damn, cher, you enjoyed that so much, think I’m gonna need to try it.”

Dean turned to look at Benny, jostling Samandriel slightly in the process. “We can arrange that,” Dean said with a sly smile.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Benny grinned back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're fast approaching a point in this story where i can easily stop it and say "That's Part 1" and then start a new work for the rest, so i'm thinking 2-3 more chapters at most (i've got most of the next one already written up but depending on how it writes out, the wrap up might be a little longer and require splitting. 
> 
> but have no fear! More is planned. i Just need a breather so i can get ahead again so the story can continue to post somewhat regularly.
> 
> P.S. - the recipe i was looking at [ Garlic Sausage](https://www.kleinworthco.com/garlic-sausage-asparagus) which was a pain to find. I googled specifically about meals over a campfire and the first link was labeled for camping and the first two recipes required either a microwave or an oven and i was like.... excuse me? it didn't get better from there as i had other people giving it a whirl of their own...


	13. Fistfights and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the festival was approaching fast and if Alfie's brothers were going to make a move, it would have to be soon.
> 
> God, there were some days Benny hated being right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer folks! and keep an eye out for a series name to pop up so you can subscribe if you' d like to continue following the adventures of our little poly couple here (couple? quad? no idea! I should ask someone)

Benny woke groggily, wondering what had torn him out of his sleep _this_ time. Though, recently, waking up generally meant a little extra loving from someone, and that was something he was finding he really didn’t mind.

Who would ever have believed after Andrea left him that he could have found Alfie and the happiness that he had brought with him? Or that he’d be here, in ‘bed’ with Alfie and two other, absolutely gorgeous, men? He smiled and snuggled back down after a moments silence, happily curling around Alfie while Dean was wrapped around him, Cas on Alfie’s other side.

The sound came again, but it wasn’t from inside the tent and he frowned, his head raising to listen more intently. It was footsteps. And while people moving around at night wasn’t uncommon…

It didn’t generally happen as close as it sounded. The steps were furtive, almost, sneaking he was pretty damn sure. They moved too deliberately, too slowly.

This was it.

He’d known Alfie’s brothers wouldn’t just let things go, despite the past two days of relative peace and quiet. Tomorrow – no, _today_ \- was the last night of the festival, and everyone would be packing up to leave the morning after. Or the afternoon, depending on how hungover they were.

If Alfie’s brothers were going to make a move, it was going to be soon and Benny had been expecting and dreading it.

The sound came again and he tensed, ready to rise. Dean’s grip tightened on Benny’s stomach. He turned to find Dean staring at him with a finger raised to his lips, eyes flicking towards the front of the tent, awake and perfectly aware of what was going on.

Benny relaxed slightly, knowing he wasn’t the only one awake. Benny could hold his own in a brawl, but he’d be glad to have the back up of Dean, especially with Dean being a cop.

The question was, how would the brothers get in? Would they risk the potentially loud sound of the zipper opening, knowing that they’d all turn to face the ‘door’ as they came in? Or would they try to cut in from another side? Surely the slice of a knife through the canvas would not be as quiet as they’d hoped?

What if they did both? Hoping to distract and cover the sounds of entry from another point?

“Wha-?” Alfie shifted and started to speak, his voice too loud for Benny’s liking. Cas quickly placed a hand over Alfie’s mouth and leaned in to whisper. Whatever he said made Alfie’s wide and scared eyes a little less scared and Benny was glad that Cas was there for him.

There were whispers outside the tent, almost lost in the light breeze that occasionally ruffled the fabric walls. They got louder and Benny got a little hopeful. Dissent among the ranks would mean a disorderly attack, which was better for the defense.

The zipper started moving upward so slowly that if they hadn’t already been awake, the noise of it may very well have been lost to them. Dean slowly untangled himself from Benny carefully, the darkness inside the tent mostly hiding the fact that Dean was stark naked.

Well, honestly, so were the rest of them.

Normally not something Benny minded, but now Benny cursed that fact. He had a feeling Lucifer, at least, would fight dirty, and they would all be at a disadvantage in that regard.

Benny watched Dean creeping carefully over to stand by one side of the entrance. Benny wasn’t nearly as stealthy, not having the need to practice it like Dean did, but he did his best to copy Dean, a quick glance at Cas reassuring him that Cas would stay with Alfie. He managed to get into place on the other side of the tent flap, just as a blonde head peeked through.

It was Michael, he thought, though in the dark it was hard to tell much other than the shape. Dean motioned to Benny to wait and he settled back.

Benny tried not to fidget, tried not to feel anxious about letting Michael any further into the tent. What was Dean  _waiting_  for?

Michael shifted and Dean lunged, wrapping his bare arms around Michael, putting him into a headlock of some sort. It was then Benny realized the goal – subdue first, defend if necessary.

Shit.

Benny knew nothing about subduing anybody. He could hold his own in a fight but he wasn’t a damn cop! When he got into a brawl, he threw fucking punches!

There was a loud cry from the floor and Dean’s scuffle with Michael – he couldn’t tell which of them it was and he only hoped Dean wasn’t hurt - and Benny flinched, trying to keep one eye on the tent flap and one on Dean and Michael. Whoever was with him would surely know by now that they’d lost the element of surprise. Which meant that any sec-

A second body hurtled into the tent through the gap in the fabric, barreling over the struggling forms of Dean and Michael on the ground. He stumbled, caught himself and looked up with a sneer, all almost faster than Benny could react.

Almost.

Lucifer’s sneer disappeared when Benny’s punch snapped his head back.

“You little bastard,” Lucifer growled, lunging for Benny. Benny twisted and ducked to the side, suddenly conscious of the fact that he was buck naked and wholly vulnerable. He jabbed out, catching Lucifer in the ribs.

Lucifer hissed, then spun about and rammed his shoulder into Benny’s chest and Benny grunted at the impact, both of them hitting the ground with a thud.

“Benny!” Alfie shouted, fear in his voice.

Panic spiked.

What if more of them had come in while Dean was busy with Michael and he with Lucifer? He reflexively twisted to check – even knowing it was a bad idea to take his eyes off of Lucifer - just to see in the dim light - coming in from of the safety lights outside – that Alfie was fine.

But the distraction cost him.

Something sharp flared along his arm and Benny gritted his teeth and rolled to get away from Lucifer. Hopping to his feet, he crouched, arms out in a defensive pose as he tried to take stock of the situation. There was a blur of movement to his left, Alfie and Cas at his back, and Lucifer grinning madly in front of him, something in his hand that glinted as it shifted and hit the light.

The fucker had a knife.

Lucifer was taller than Benny, but Benny was positive he outweighed him. If he could just knock him out, they could find something to tie up with. That had to count as being subdued, right?

“What’s the matter, fag? Lost your nerve?” Lucifer taunted.

There was a gasp in the tent and Benny’s eyes narrowed. “No, but you and your brothers are getting on the last of mine,” Benny growled. He shifted, feinting to the left as obvious as he could and watched Lucifer start to curl in that direction, then he dove forward, tackling his legs. Lucifer hit the ground again with a satisfying  _whoomph_.

It wasn’t nearly as satisfying as the elbow to his gut that Benny landed seconds later. Lucifer kicked at him and scrambled on his hands and knees toward the flap, stumbling to his feet and diving through.

Dean and Michael were also gone.

On instinct, not even pausing to consider if it was a good or bad idea to pursue Alfie’s brother while still buck ass naked, Benny hurled himself through the flap. He pushed it aside roughly and had to duck when a fist came towards him. Lucifer clipped him on the shoulder and Benny staggered to the side before punching back with a roar. These guys were pissing him off. First, their obvious bad history with Alfie, then their threats, followed by their petty bullshit and now this.

Alfie didn’t deserve family like this. And Dean and Cas didn’t deserve being inconvenienced by these asses either.

And Lucifer’s punches fucking hurt.

Lucifer ducked back from his first fist, grinning when Benny missed. Benny swung again and Lucifer backed up another step, stumbling over the tent lines. Benny reached out to catch him by his shirt as Lucifer flailed with a surprised shout, and used the opportunity to make sure he connected.

Several times, in fact.

Hands scrabbled at the one holding Lucifer’s shirt, ripping at them, but his grip was too strong.

“Leave.” Punch. “Alfie.” Punch. “Alone!” Benny shouted. He stopped when Lucifer went limp and he stood there, breathing hard before dropping Lucifer to the ground warily and stumbling back, in case Lucifer was faking.

Lucifer didn’t move, his face bloody, but his chest still rising and falling.

Relief filled him and Benny took the opportunity to look around. 

What he found surprised him, a little. He and Dean weren’t alone. Neither had Michael and Lucifer been, just as he had worried. The lights along the pathway weren’t overly bright but he could see everything fairly clearly.

Dean wasn’t too far from him, kneeling with his knees on Michael’s back, Michaels arms twisted behind him and held tight in Deans grip. The display of easy strength made him swallow.

And beyond Dean…

“Cesar? Jesse? What are you two doing here?” Dean asked before Benny could.

Cesar looked them over as did Jesse. “You know y’all are naked as jaybirds, right? Might want to fix that before it gets crowded ‘round here.”

He and Jesse finished cuffing Bartholomew and some other fellow Benny didn’t recognize before coming ‘round to help Benny with Lucifer and Dean with Michael, and completely ignoring Dean’s question.

As soon as all four of their assailants were cuffed, Dean stood up. “Whew, yeah, that’s not a bad idea. Why don’t we all at least get our boxers and shirts on?”

Suddenly feeling more exposed then he ever had, Benny readily agreed, quickly ducking back into the tent where Alfie hovered uncertainly by the entrance with Cas by his side. The two of them had already dressed and Alfie nearly leaped into Benny’s arms.

“God, I was so worried. You all right, bear? Is it over?” he asked, his voice muffled by Benny’s chest. Benny wrapped his arms around him, relief filling him. After this, it had to be all over, right?

“Benny, your hearts racing!” Alfie exclaimed, drawing back to look at Benny in concern.

“That’s likely the adrenaline rush,” Cas explained, handing Benny some clothes.

“Thanks, Cas,” Benny said, taking the clothes. Cas simply nodded before taking another set outside, seeing as Dean hadn’t followed Benny in.  Alfie helped him with his clothes, then clung to him.

“I was so scared,” Alfie said.

“I know, but it’s over. You don’t have to be scared of them again,” Benny soothed, rubbing a hand over Alfie’s back.

“I mean, I was scared for myself, but I was also scared for you and Dean. You could have gotten hurt!” Alfie insisted.

“Always thinkin’ of others, cher,” Benny said softly, his hand caressing Alfie’s cheek. His heart felt full, staring down at Alfie with adoration and love. Alfie was the best damn thing that had ever happened to him. Cas and Dean closing in for the second best thing. And if things kept going as they were, he could easily put all _three_ of them into his ‘best damn thing’ category.  “C’mon, let’s go and see if we need to do anything. And don’t worry, we got your brothers all cuffed up. They won’t be hurting you again.”

Alfie shuddered but nodded. “Okay, bear.”

Stepping outside, Benny was surprised again by how much light there was. Now that he thought about it, there’d been less shadows in the tent than he was used to during the fight itself. In addition to the ‘street lights’, it looked as if Cesar and Jesse had set up a couple of electric lanterns around the site, like they’d been planning for this eventuality.

They were cops, like Dean. Maybe they had been.

Shaking his head, he turned to see where Alfie’s brothers and the fourth man were all trussed up to one side. Dean was dressed now, talking on the phone while Jesse and Cesar watched the four trespassers. Idly, Benny wondered if the fourth man was another relative or just some goon.

As they drew nearer to the rest, Alfie skootched in closer to him, wrapping an arm around Benny’s waist. Benny smiled down at him, draping his own arm around Alfie’s shoulders.

“So how did you know to be here tonight?” Benny asked Cesar.

Cesar shrugged. “Actually, Jesse and I have been taking turns keeping an eye out.”

“Every night?” Benny asked, surprised while Alfie blushed. “Isn’t this a vacation for you two also?”

“Well yeah, but there are some things you just never turn off,” Jesse said. “’sides, Dean’s a friend of Cesar’s and you all seemed nice too. If Dean was worried, well, Cesar knows him well enough to trust his instincts and I trust Cesar’s.”

“Hey, now, you know you’re bleeding?” Cesar asked suddenly, staring at Benny’s arm where it was draped over Alfie.

“What?” he asked dumbly, looking over where Cesar was looking. Of course, his view was blocked by Alfie’s head and the shadows cast by the light, but Alfie ducked out from under his arm and spun to take a look. Now that he thought of it, he remembered Lucifer’s knife. What had happened to that?

“Oh my god, Benny!” Alfie cried, his voice choking as he reached for Benny, his hands fluttering to a halt uncertainly.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, cher,” Benny said, after a look at it. “It’s no worse than any of the times I’ve cut myself in the kitchen.”

“Castiel? What’s wrong?” Jesses’ concerned voice had both of them turning to find Cas stumbling back, pale as a sheet before dropping into a lawn chair.

“Jesus, babe, breathe,” Dean dropped down beside Cas out of nowhere. “You heard Benny, it’s just a scratch. Rufus is already on his way, you know he’s bringing a whole crew, that’ll mean EMTs and shit. Benny’ll be fine. No, no baby, don’t look at him. Breathe with me, okay?”

Benny watched Cas focus on Dean, carefully matching his husbands breathing while Dean crouched beside him. His arms curled around Alfie protectively and wished he could hug Cas as well.

 

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

The EMT’s finished wrapping Benny’s arm. “All right, sir. You should be good. Doesn’t need stitches, but I do advise you to get it looked at by your primary as soon as you can to make sure it doesn’t get an infection.”

Benny had to restrain the urge to roll his eyes. He’d dealt with worse, just as he’d told Alfie _and_ he made sure to keep up to date on his Tetanus shots.

Though, at least he  _knew_ where  _his_ knives had been. The same couldn’t be said about Lucifer’s. After they were done with him, the EMT’s went to check on Dean who protested that he was fine. Benny snorted. Dean seemed the type to say he was fine even if he was bleeding out, especially if he wanted to make sure others were taken care of first.

He could understand that impulse quite well. Benny’d been accused of being an overprotective mama bear on more than one occasion.

No longer occupied with the EMT, Benny looked about the campsite. It was crowded with cops, both uniformed and plain clothes. Victor was emerging from the tent - camera around his neck and gloves on his hand, holding a plastic evidence bag with a knife in it. Well, that answered that question. Maybe Benny had accidentally knocked it loose from Lucifer’s hand?

Looking closer afield, he saw that their four intruders – he never did learn who that fourth guy was – had been marched off and were no longer in sight. Rufus was talking with Alfie, notepad in hand, his stern face looking quite gentle as Alfie hugged so close to Cas he was almost in the other man’s lap. Cas was still pale from his panic attack not that long ago, but he seemed to be drawing comfort from Alfie.

Good.

Another glance around as he walked over to his boyfriend had him frowning. Despite the early hour – the sun was  _only_ just rising! – there were rubberneckers on the path, all watching the aftermath.

“Damn vultures,” Jesse said as Benny passed him. He stood with his arms over his chest, glaring out at the growing crowd. Cesar was talking with another officer, probably giving a report.

Pausing beside Jesse, Benny cleared his throat. “Uh, hey brother, I just really want to thank you and your husband for your help this morning. I don’t think things would have gone nearly as well without the two of you watchin’ our backs.”

“Meh, I guess you guys are all right,” Jesse said with a shrug, as if unaffected by Benny’s words, but Benny thought he detected a hint of pink on Jesse’s cheeks.

Or it could have been the sunrise.

Maybe.

“Thanks just the same. It means a lot to me,” Benny said firmly. He continued on his way across the campsite, dodging people and chairs and the fire pit before he reached Alfie and Cas, Rufus having already moved on.

“Benny!” Alfie cried out, jumping to his feet. Cas followed suit, but way more subdued.

“Told ya I was fine,” Benny said, quirking his mouth up. “Don’t even need to go anywhere.”

Alfie immediately swamped him in a hug, nearly leaping into his arms and making Benny let out a soft  _oof_ at the impact. He returned the hug, tucking his head down to Alfie’s neck and just breathing in his scent.

To think Alfie’s brothers had actually tried to abduct him! Even though he’d known it was a possibility, he still couldn’t believe they’d actually tried it. And the idea that Benny could have lost Alfie was… was… he couldn’t put it into words, but his arms tightened about his boyfriend all the same.

A shuffle made him crack his eyes open and Cas stood awkwardly before them, looking a bit… lost. It was so different from the usually fairly confident and in control man that they’d gotten to know that it surprised Benny. But there he stood, holding his own hands – not quite wringing them, but he came close – before forcing them apart and thrusting them into the pockets of his garish shorts. His body weight shifted and he looked down at the ground and it was breaking Benny’s heart to see him like that.

“C’mere,” he said gruffly, reaching out with one hand to take hold of Cas’s arm and pull him closer. “You too, Cas.”

Cas let out a soft sound, either of surprise or disbelief, Benny wasn’t sure, but he went willingly into Benny’s side, Benny’s arm shifting to hold him in a one-armed hug. Alfie wriggled and snaked one arm out from between Benny and Cas and slid it around Cas’s waist.

They stood that way for nearly a minute before someone approached them and they heard Dean saying with a laugh, “So how does one get in on this dog pile?”

Dean was dragged in before he could finish the words and Benny felt the tension bleeding out of him.

It was Cas who pulled away first. “I’m sorry, Benny. About before. I… don’t do so well with blood or other such obvious signs of harm. Some days I can take it and other days …” Castiel got a distant look on his face, his eyes shifting to gaze at nothing. “it hits me a lot harder than I can handle.”

“This have anything to do with what happened at the Tattoo place?” Benny asked cautiously.

“Yes,” Cas said, turning away. Dean’s hand hovered for a second before finally coming down on Cas’s arm gently.

“Baby, it’s okay,” Dean said earnestly. He opened his mouth to say more when Rufus shouted. They all turned to see him holding a phone away from his face and gesturing at the four of them to come over.

Exchanging perplexed looks, they did so, Benny wondering why he didn’t just come over to them. As he watched the older man multi-tasking, talking on the phone and shouting orders to men who knew full well what they needed to do already, Benny conceded the thought.

Rufus grunted when they came over and held up a finger. “And you’re absolutely sure? All right, go talk to Judge Tran, get a warrant and all that jazz. Have – yes, call the locals, appraise them what’s going on. No, I’ll talk to him. I got him right here.”

He flipped the phone shut and Benny almost snorted. Rufus seemed the type of man to refuse to work with a smart phone on sheer principle.

“Oh good, you’re all here. So, I got some strange news for you, Alfie,” Rufus said.

“Good or bad?” Benny couldn’t help the growl that edged into his voice as Alfie tensed against him.

“Well, now, that depends on your point of view. Some bad, some good,” Rufus nodded at Alfie. “With Alfie’s help here, we may have just cracked a case wide open. A couple of ‘em, even. Those guys have been a thorn in my side for a while but until now, we’ve never had enough to warrant a true, in depth investigation. With the harassment, assault and attempted kidnapping and _somebody_ ’s prints coming back from the lab under a different name… we finally got somethin’.” He shook his head. “In my 30 years on the force, I never seen anythin’ like this.”

With every word, Alfie grew tenser and tenser. Benny heard Cas utter a soft, urgent, “Dean,” and Dean stepped forward with his arms across his chest.

“Cut the damned dramatics, Rufus. Just spit it out.”

“I’d love to. But Alfie has to answer one question first.” Rufus turned to look Alfie in the eyes and his voice gentled. “This is highly personal, what I’m about to tell you. Do you want any of them to leave? This is something you _might_ want to process before you go public with it.”

“No, they can stay,” Alfie squeaked, his eyes wide and his hand trembling in Benny’s. Benny squeezed it reassuringly. “If they want to.”

Rufus nodded. “All right then. What do you want first? Good or bad?”

“Good?” Alfie said uncertainly.

“You can rest assured that you bear absolutely no relation to the men who we arrested tonight,” Rufus said. “Of course, that means the bad news is, your name is Samuel Shurley. You went missing when you were 3 years old. You’ve been a cold case for a bit over 20 years. The family that raised you? Ain’t your family. Your real parents are alive and well, and when you’re ready for it, I’ll help you contact them.”

Benny blinked, but if he thought _he_ was stunned, that was nothing on Alfie who stood there gaping like a fish.

“I know it’s a lot to take in. Frankly, if I were you, I’d just be glad I ain’t related to those douchebags,” Rufus said in a strangely gruff and simultaneously gentle manner. Benny wasn’t sure how the cop pulled it off, but he was definitely impressed. As he spoke, though, Rufus reached out for Alfie in what Benny thought was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Before Benny could warn him not to, Alfie flinched back, colliding with Benny’s chest.  

Rufus blinked, reeling back slightly before he shook himself and let it go.

“We might be a while here. You boys got somewhere you can go for a few hours?” he asked after a short, awkward pause.

“Yeah, if they don’t mind Jesse’s mess, they can crash in our tent,” Cesar said from behind them.

Somehow, Benny managed to keep from jerking in his surprise – though it was a near thing, so soon after the altercation with Alfie’s not brothers. Every little thing was making him just a bit jumpy – turning to find both Cesar and Jesse standing there. He wondered how long they’d been there and what they’d heard.

Alfie was too jittery and stunned to even notice. Benny rubbed at his arms as soothingly as he could. He definitely wanted to get them someplace private so that maybe Alfie could relax some, if possible. This whole week had sure been strange, filled with the oddest ups and downs.

“I think that’s a good idea, if you really don’t mind,” Benny said gratefully.

“Wouldn’t have offered if we did,” Cesar said lightly.

Benny nodded, taking Alfie’s hand in his, ready to follow Cesar and Jesse when Cas placed a tentative hand on Benny’s shoulder.

“Do you want us to go with you?” Cas asked, looking between Benny and Alfie.

Looking down at Alfie, almost trembling in Benny’s arms, Benny said softly, “Cher?”

Alfie blinked and looked up, then nodded slowly. “Please?” he asked, reaching a hand out towards Cas and shifting his gaze over to Dean.

Cas nearly melted under the look if the sagging of his shoulders was any indication and Dean nodded.

“I’m gonna talk to Rufus for a few minutes, but you guys go on ahead and I’ll catch up, all right?” Dean said.

“Yeah, okay,” Alfie said softy as Benny nodded. Cas paused to give his husband a small, quick kiss than joined them as they walked away. Thankfully, the rubberneckers had mostly gone away now that the excitement was over, just a very few diehards continuing to watch and see if there might be more.

Alfie shrank away from them as they passed, and between Benny and Cas, they tried their best to shield him from the questioning gazes and whispers.

“Stupid gawkers,” Benny muttered.

“Indeed,” Cas agreed. Benny caught the tail end of the glare that Cas aimed at someone who tried to approach them and was impressed by the smite worthy expression.

By the way the person backed off, they were too and he grinned smugly.

“Thanks,” he muttered under his breath, aiming to be just loud enough for Cas to hear.

“Of course,” Cas answered. “I’m used to employing such methods.”

“Dean?” Benny wondered.

Cas nodded as they followed Cesar and Jesse. “Some of his work tries to follow him home. And I’m talking about his coworkers. They don’t always see eye to eye on their methods. I’ll be glad to make the transfer to Sioux Falls and I’m extremely relieved that Dean was able to find a position there with Jody. It’s different, smaller, more Dean’s speed really and, most importantly, will be more accepting of his ways of doing things.”

“Sound like a win win,” Benny agreed.

They reached the tent, Jesse leaning down to unzip it for them and then back away.

“Now, you all take all the time you need. We’re going to go back and check with Captain Turner and Dean, see if they need us for anything else. Then afterwards, we’ll probably grab some grub and bring back enough to share. Hopefully, by then, your tent and things will be cleared,” Cesar said.

Benny turned to them and reached out his hand. “Thank you, again, the both of you. For everything you’ve done.” He clasped each of their hands in turn, truly grateful for all their help. He didn’t think he had the words to convey just how much it meant to him. His gaze dropped down to the top of Alfie’s head and the arm still around Alfie tightened a little, unwilling to let him go. He looked up again. “I mean it. You ever drop by Sioux Falls, make sure you come by my diner. Foods on me.”

“You got it, man,” Cesar said. Him and Jesse gave one last nod before walking away and Benny and Cas turned to guide a fairly quiet Alfie into the tent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the altercation was coming. IT HAD to. or the plot with his 'brothers' would never be resolved. but i hope the second thing isn't too over the top for you all. It was just, when it came time to fingerprint things, i'd remembered a story prompt and i couldn't resist it. and now its gonna be one of the things set up for the next story 
> 
> so um, yeah, please let me know what you think? Over the top? all good? *Worried nail biting*
> 
> also, there may be a delay getting the next chapter out because i will have visitors ALL weekend for my kids birthday. so... writing time will be almost non existant. i've already got it started but there will still be a delay. Sorry!


	14. Getting On the Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night of the festival is fast approaching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made art for this chapter too! i tried a new style - still my usual inks, but tried to do digital watercolor. to me it looks a bit sloppy but... i still kinda like it. hope you do too!

“How are you feeling, Alfie?” Cas asked once they were settled inside Jesse and Cesar’s tent. It was more modest then Dean and Cas’s had been, more in line with what Benny and Alfie had, but it wasn’t nearly as messy as Cesar had made it out to be. But it  _was_ small, and it was already a little cramped with just the three of them. As soon as Dean got there, it’d be an even tighter fit.

Alfie let out a sigh. “Honestly, I… I don’t even know.”

“It’s all right to feel conflicted about this news,” Castiel assured him. “I can only imagine how odd it must be to find something like that out, even if it was once something I’d dreamed of hearing when I was younger.”

“It’s just…  I _am_ relieved that those… those  _people_  aren’t actually related to me, and angry that they took me away from my real family but I’m also…” Alfie shuddered. “God, I’m also so scared! What if my real family aren’t any better? What if they’re just as bad as Naomi and Michael and Luke and the rest? What if they hate who I am? I want to hope but, I’m scared to!” Alfie ended on a choked breath.

Benny pulled him closer and Alfie curled into his arms, laying his head on Benny’s chest.

“I just wanted it to be over, and now it feels like…” Alfie whispered.

Castiel shifted closer to Alfie and Benny, unsure how far he should intrude even though Alfie had asked for him and Dean to come with them. Something touched his hand and he looked down, startled, to find Alfie’s fingers reaching for him. He opened his hand, letting Alfie’s fingers thread between his own and as soon as they did so, Alfie gave him a tug. It was a gentle tug, no force making Castiel move closer, except for his own need to do so and the explicit permission he’d just been given for the second time that morning.

Eventually, the adrenaline and shock of the morning wore off and the three of them laid down and curled together, drifting in and out of sleep. After all, they’d gone to bed fairly late and then been woken rather early. That and the emotional toll on Alfie in particular led them to drowse.

When Dean joined them a short while later, they barely stirred except to shift closer together. Castiel felt the heat of him at his back and smiled softly as he felt Alfie reach over Castiel to touch Dean.

It was a few hours later – a much more reasonable hour, in fact, being closer to 10am rather than 6 - when they all woke again, a sound at the tent entrance making them all tense, Alfie’s breath coming in gasps as he clutched at Castiel’s shirt.

“Easy,” Castiel soothed, watching Benny whisper in Alfie’s ear and rub his arms. Dean rolled over, his warmth leaving Castiel as he stood. There was the murmur of voices behind them and then Dean returned.

“How’s everyone feeling about some breakfast?” Dean asked crouching beside them.

“I don’t know about breakfast, but I could use some coffee,” Castiel said with a yawn.

“I could stand to eat,” Benny answered. “Alfie?”

“Y-yeah, I guess so,” he said, then blushed as his stomach answered louder than his words. Benny and Dean chuckled.

“Guess that answers that, huh?” Dean grinned, standing back up.

Within a few, slow moving moments, the four of them stood and stretched and made their way outside the tent. Back in full light, settled down on a couple of logs around the small firepit, Cas found himself hip to hip with Dean on one log while Benny and Alfie sat on another. Jesse was dragging a second folding lawn chair over to join his husband as Cesar passed out breakfast from a couple of bags.

Jesse and Cesar were quiet while they all ate, giving the four of them space though it was their own campsite. It was simple food, assorted bagels and cream cheese, but filling. Castiel ate, but his gaze kept getting drawn over to Benny’s arm, bandaged though it was.

He couldn’t see the blood any longer but it still made Castiel internally wince and his breath to speed up. He knew full well what was under that bandage, and it could just as easily have been Dean or himself that had gotten hurt or, God forbid, Alfie.

He noticed that Alfie kept staring at Benny’s arm too, and from that and how clingy he was throughout breakfast, Castiel knew that Alfie felt the same way.

Closing his eyes, Castiel counted out his breaths. The danger was over. Everyone was safe. There was no need for another panic attack.

Right now, Alfie needed them.

After breakfast, Cesar and Jesse took their leave. Despite the goings on of the morning, they still had work to do, and they headed out for Pam’s, leaving the four of them alone once more.

“Do you think it’s safe to go back to our tent yet?” Alfie asked

Dean checked his phone. “No message from Rufus yet, but I can go and check if you want.”

Alfie opened his mouth, his fingers twitching but then he shut it again and he just sighed and shrugged, leaning against Benny. Dean and Castiel exchanged looks but Castiel didn’t know what to do or what Alfie wanted any more than Dean did. And if Benny did, he was too preoccupied with Alfie to let them in on it.

Maybe the best thing, for now, was to just… pretend nothing had happened? That was Dean’s modus operandi but would that be the best thing for Alfie? Before he could think any further on it, Benny spoke,

“Last night of the festival – what do you want to do?”

Alfie leaned away from him and frowned. “What do you mean, what do I want to do? We came here for the festival, and it’s the last night. Seems to me, what we oughta be doing is attending it proper. Last night’s probably gonna be the big one, right?” He looked over at Dean and Castiel, biting at his lip.

Dean nodded. “Yup. They go all out on the last night. Bigger security presence too –" Which was probably why Alfie’s brothers – _not brothers_ – had struck now and not tonight – “since people tend to go a little crazier for it. But ah, the pyrotechnics are usually on point, the music is almost always awesome, and the energy is exhilarating. If this winds up being the only one you ever get to, you totally don’t wanna miss the last night.”

“But –" Benny started, then shook his head. “I was gonna say, maybe we shouldn’t but I have a feeling Alfie here will glare daggers at me for the rest of the day – and probably longer, even – for treating him like glass. Am I right, cher?”

“Damn right, bear,” Alfie said firmly. “Besides, I kinda made us miss last night too.” He blushed and ducked his head sheepishly.

“Yeah, but it was worth it,” Dean said with an appreciative hum. “Also, we had an amazing soundtrack backing us up.”

The four of them laughed, Dean’s phone ringing cutting them off. Alfie straightened and looked at it almost fearfully.

Dean smiled at him. “Don’t worry, it’s just Rufus. Probably about to answer that question you had.”

Alfie nodded, leaning into Benny, though he didn’t take his eyes off Dean while he answered the phone. Castiel finished his coffee, watching Dean pace, when a thought suddenly occurred to him.

They no longer needed to stick to each other like glue.

Now that the danger presented by the men who’d they had all thought were Alfie’s brothers was gone, there was no need to be on high alert. Which meant there was no need for Dean and Castiel to play bodyguards.

Dean got off the phone and told them Rufus had given the okay, and the four of them cleaned up their garbage, leaving Cesar and Jesse’s campsite as clean as they could. They trudged back to their own camp site, Castiel thinking hard. Ten in the morning was still fairly early in the day and he and Dean had made no concrete plans for the last day prior to meeting Benny and Alfie other than a last run through the festival goodies and to attend the last concert. The day yawned before them, immense amounts of free time that Castiel now found himself resenting.

Except for sharing their tent, Benny and Alfie didn’t need to interact with Castiel or Dean at all from this point on.

In fact, they might not want to. Everything had happened so fast, after all, and the other couple hadn’t had a chance to be alone all that much. They probably needed to get some space to talk and process it all without two strangers hovering over their shoulders. In fact, they should.

“Hey babe. What’s got you thinking so hard?” Dean asked, bumping his shoulder to get his attention.

“Nothing much,” Castiel answered. He blinked and reached out to gently touch Dean’s face with a sigh. “Look at you.”

“Yeah, Dean, you got quite the shiner forming there,” Benny pointed out as they reached the tent.

Dean rubbed at his face. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve had worse,” Dean said, glancing pointedly at Benny’s arm. Benny shrugged and let it go, but Castiel didn’t think Alfie would. If he was honest, the sight of the black eye Dean was sporting bothered him too.

How many other bruises had Dean gathered? Did Benny have some as well? He must. What Castiel had seen of the fight had been vicious.

He forced it out of his mind as they got to work cleaning up the few things that had been disturbed outside before they went inside together.

Castiel was surprised to see it was still standing. It wasn’t all that big of a tent and 4 men in a brawl inside should have taken it down. More memories of the night before intruded and he shivered, skin suddenly crawling.

Cop or not, things could have gone so badly for them all last night. Dean was lucky to get away with only a black eye, and Benny with just the single cut on his arm.

“I’m taking a shower,” Castiel announced curtly, grabbing his things and leaving the tent abruptly. He knew he left them gaping behind him but he didn’t care.

Benny and Alfie weren’t the only ones who needed some space – even if they didn’t quite realize that yet. He left them scrambling behind him and strode off towards the showers. At this point in the day, the festival camps were waking up. Some folks had been awake for hours and others were recovering from their hangovers, but all in all, it meant that the showers were  _not_ unoccupied.

He halted in the doorway, letting his eyes adjust to the change from bright natural light to the dim electric bulbs and then stalked towards the other end of the building, claiming a corner as his own as far from everyone as he could get.

Castiel hated this feeling. He knew the skin crawling was brought on by their brush with danger, the things that  _could_ have happened, reminding him of things that  _had_ happened, but it was over and shutting down would only hurt people – especially those who didn’t understand.

And that made him even more upset. He surely had hurt Benny and Alfie who had only been too kind this whole time. Benny was a strange mixture of bold brashness and absolute gentleman while Alfie was an even stranger mixture of sweet innocence and insatiably horny. Neither of them deserved Castiel stalking off without a word of explanation or apology.

He stiffened as the showerhead nearby sputtered on, but he resolutely stared ahead and ignored it, dragging the washcloth roughly over his skin and scrubbing it raw.

It felt like he needed to scrub off whatever ickiness the  _not brothers_  had brought with them before Castiel could be human again, as if they were contagious just by being in the same vicinity as them. All he knew was that suddenly, the idea of letting Benny, Alfie – and even his husband - touch him had repulsed him.

Turning the heat up as high as it would go, Castiel spared a forlorn thought for the shower back home. It wasn’t nearly as hot as he needed it to be. He sighed. He would just have to make do.

A whisper of sound, closer than he’d expected, drew his attention to the side.

“Alfie?” he sputtered. He looked around. There was no Dean nor Benny. “What are you doing?”

Alfie shrugged, not meeting his eyes. “I needed a shower too.”

“Where are -?”

“Back at the camp. I just… I needed a little alone time. I figured, since you seemed to need it too, you wouldn’t mind me having my alone time nearby?” Alfie looked up, biting his lip unsurely, an apology in his eyes. “If that was wrong – “

Castiel held up a hand. “No, no it’s okay. I just couldn’t – it wasn’t your presences that… I just have times when I need a little more space than I’m usually known for. It’s usually best to separate myself from others at those times, or else there’s hurt feelings.”

“Dean?”

Nodding slightly, Castiel said, “Not so much these days. We’ve learned to work around my… _issues_. But in the early days when I came home it was… difficult. Dean couldn’t help but take it to heart, take it as a rejection when I couldn’t bear to be touched, even by him. Surely, you understand?”

Alfie nodded in response, dragging his own washcloth over his body, the soapy suds leaving a trail behind the cloth as it passed. “Yeah, I guess so. Though I think, I think it affects me somewhat different. I can’t bear  _other_ people to touch me, even in casual, normal everyday situations but I feel a need to always be touching Benny. I have to restrain myself, a lot. Especially in public. If I need time to myself it’s more mental, and the resulting space is just a… a… consequence of me being lost in my own head.”

Humming, Castiel responded more slowly. “I’ve always found it fascinating how different people process traumas – even similar ones. Though I keep forgetting that you have a thing about being touched, since I haven’t seen it all that much.”

Alfie paused. “Heh. You’re not wrong. I’ve noticed the same thing recently. There’s just… something about you and Dean that feels different – almost from the start. I don’t understand it.”

“Hey,” Castiel said, turning to face Alfie fully, touching his arm lightly. “It’s not necessarily a bad thing. Trust me, I know when I’ve pushed beyond my readiness because I always regretted it, and Dean’s suffered because of it. I let things progress naturally now. Communication is key. That and an understanding partner. When it feels right, it feels right.”

“Like how you’re touching me now?” Alfie asked quietly, staring up at Castiel, meeting his eyes completely.

Castiel blinked and looked down. His fingers were, indeed, touching Alfie’s skin of his own volition. The skin crawling need to get away was… not gone but dissipating.

“Yes, something like that,” he agreed, letting his fingers slide down Alfie’s arm slowly before returning to his own shower. His was thoughtful after their short conversation, both of them content to wash in silence. He’d known that Benny and Alfie – especially Alfie – had gotten under his skin, but the extent of that he hadn’t quite realized till just now.

Was it camaraderie brought on by similar pasts? By the tension caused by Alfie’s so-called family and the danger it had brought? He felt protective of Alfie, and there was certainly attraction between all four of them.

There  _was_  something there, wasn’t there?  _It can’t be my imagination, right? But then, does Dean feel the same way or is this just a romp in the hay for him?_ Should he and Dean give the other couple space to deal with things and _then_ reconnect after Castiel and Dean made the move to Sioux Falls? Or should they say something now, stay in contact in the between time?

Sneaking glances at Alfie every now and then, he tried to view him objectively, like a stranger, thinking that might help him come to a conclusion, but Castiel couldn’t do that anymore. Despite only scratching the surface, Castiel already knew too much of the other man, both in personality and mind, but also body.

This music festival had been filled with its ups and downs – surely more for Alfie than for anyone else – but it had been a tradition of Dean and Castiel’s to come here every year since… since that time they’d almost broken up, before they’d understood the affects of Castiel’s trauma better and learned how to cope with it.

And this year would be their last real down time until thanksgiving – and maybe not even then, depending on their work schedules. They were both about to be the newbies at their jobs, jobs that were critical (Dean’s more so than Castiel’s) and they might not get the time off.

They had needed this as a sort of last hurrah and gotten way more than they’d bargained for, but Castiel was inclined to think it wasn’t a bad thing.

The shower beside him shutting off pushed him out of his circling thoughts and he noted that he was just about done as well. Together, Alfie and Castiel dried off, both darting smiles at each other – Alfie’s wide and butterfly inducing while Castiel’s were smaller, but no less heartfelt.

He just hoped Alfie knew that. He wasn’t altogether sure this was the time to bring it up, or when he would ever get the chance to, so all Castiel had to hold on to was hope. From the skip in Alfie’s step, Castiel was inclined to think he might have an inkling.

They walked back to the campsite together, taking their time, neither of them feeling the need to break the silence.

When they got there, they both looked around in surprise when they noticed there was no one in sight. Alfie headed straight for the tent, Castiel following close behind, with the dual purpose of putting their clothes away and maybe discovering what had happened to Dean and Benny.

Alfie stopped short in the entrance of the tent and Castiel nearly ran into him.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, unable to see beyond Alfie.

“Nothing,” Alfie smothered a giggle, his words coming out quietly. “But I think I need my phone. We totally need a picture of this.”

“If I only knew what  _this_ was…” Castiel let his words trail off and Alfie jumped to move aside, giving Castiel a clear view of Dean and Benny sprawled on top of each other, half clothed and drooling. Dean’s head was dangling over Benny’s side, the side of his cheek just catching on his stomach and one hand paused in the act of teasing at the front of Benny’s boxers, while Benny’s was palming Dean’s ass, having actually managed to get inside.

“Think they were planning on having some fun before they fell asleep?” Alfie asked with another giggle, snapping a couple photos before pocketing his phone.

“I would say so. Last night must have worn them out pretty good. Plus, if I know my Dean, he’s a worrier – who knows how much sleep he’s actually gotten over the past few days.” Castiel pointed out, checking to make sure the shutter sound on the phone hadn’t woken either of the obviously tired men. If they were that tired, they deserved to sleep a little longer.

Alfie’s smile faded and he bit his lip. “Benny worries too,” he said. His shoulders slumped and his hands twisted around his bag with his shower things before he stared down at them and deliberately put them down out of the way. But his hands still wrung together, showing his anxiousness. “God, it’s – “

Castiel dropped his own bag none too delicately in favor of grasping both of Alfie’s shoulders and turning him to face Castiel. He moved one hand to push at Alfie’s chin gently, getting him to look up and meet Castiel’s eyes.

“Don’t. Remember what I said? You can’t keep blaming yourself for this. If it were any of us in your position, you wouldn’t begrudge the worry you felt, would you?” Castiel asked earnestly.

“No,” Alfie whispered. “But it’s hard. Benny and Dean were only hurt ‘cause they were helping me, because they knew _me_. I can’t stand the thought that they were hurt at all, much less on my account.”

“I know it’s hard,” Castiel said. “Trust me, I know it’s hard. But you’ve got to let them make their own decisions. They knew, or even suspected, the things that could have happened here, and they both decided it was worth the risk. The least we can do, the both of us, is respect that decision. For that matter, I was prepared to do the same. Our reasons may have been different but the outcome is the same.”

Seconds later, he had an armful of Alfie. No kissing, no agenda, nobody else involved, but suddenly Castiel had Alfie in his arms. Alfie held him tight and buried his face in Castiel’s fresh shirt. Castiel swallowed around the lump of feeling, warmth spreading through him as he returned the embrace, closing his eyes and angling his head down to touch Alfie’s.

The snap of a shutter moments later brought them out of it, their arms loosening but not completely letting go.

Castiel turned to face a smug looking Dean. He raised his eyebrow and Dean snickered.

“What? You two are adorable together. I  _had_ to get picture evidence,” Dean said. He turned to Benny. “Don’t worry, man, I’ll make sure you get a copy.”

“Good,” Benny yawned. “Because I think I need to frame that and hang it on the wall.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” Castiel said, “considering the pictures we got of the two of  _you_. At least the pictures of Alfie and I are fit for public viewing.”

Turning with a smirk, Castiel left Dean spluttering and Benny laughing heartily as Alfie followed along with a pleased grin.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Not too long after he and Alfie vacated the tent, Castiel found himself talking with Charlie – the redhead from the night previous – who’d come by hoping to catch Dean but was equally happy to get to know him and Alfie as well.

“You two wallflowers missed out on an _epic_ conversation!” she said. “I just dropped by to make sure Dean had my email address. He disappeared – hell, you all did – before I could give it to him, or even get the chance to talk with either of you.”

She wasted no time in making up for the lack the previous night and Castiel soon lost himself in the three-way conversation between him, her and Alfie - though he was strangely certain some of what she spoke was pure gibberish.

Dean and Benny must have fallen back asleep, because it almost one in the afternoon before he felt arms slip around his waist and a chin drop onto his shoulder, interrupting his conversation with Charlie who barely noticed as she expounded upon something called Moondor to Alfie.

“How you feelin’ babe?” Dean asked sleepily, murmuring the question in his ear.

“Good,” Castiel answered. “Better than I’d have expected. You?”

“I’m good,” Dean answered. “Charlie talkin’ your ears off?”

“She’s certainly verbose, I’ll give her that,” Castiel acceded. “but I find I don’t mind.”

“Hmm, that’s good. I think we’ve been roped into LARPING with her next summer,” Dean mumbled.

“Larping?” Castiel asked, craning his head to attempt to look at Dean but unable to get a good angle with the way Dean was draped over him.

“Yeah, she’s a _fast_ talker. Think she could sell a wrecked car to a used car salesman,” Dean yawned and straightened finally.

Castiel chuckled, turned in Dean’s arms and gave him a proper hello, tongue and all, before pulling back to leave soft kisses on his husbands lips. “You up to doing that last minute shopping you were hoping for?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Dean said his eyes lighting up. “Yo, Benny, Alfie! We’re going out for souvenirs. You in?”

“Sure,” Benny agreed easily. Alfie nodded. Charlie was nowhere in sight and Castiel blinked. When had she left?

He shook his head to clear it, and the four of them headed out to the vendors area once more. The last day meant that most of what had been for sale was now picked over, but it also meant the vendors were more willing to make deals.

Dean, of course, headed straight back to the record shop. Castiel hid a grin as he watched Dean lead Alfie around and pointing out various things.

“Think your boy’s gonna have mine beggin’ for a record player before today is through,” Benny groused goodnaturedly.

Castiel laughed. “Dean has that way about him. Full of charm. It’s a damn good thing he didn’t decide to become a con man…” Castiel made no mention of how Dean almost had. It was pretty much how John had raised both his kids. That they’d come out as good as they had was a wonder.

“Yeah, he’d be all too good at that,” Benny laughed.

Speaking of wonders, Castiel watched Dean interacting with Alfie animatedly with fondness and an ache at the thought of parting.

Dean left the booth with several new records and Alfie with - yup, to Benny’s obvious chagrin – a record player. None the less, Benny carried the record player for Alfie when he’d asked with barely a grumble.

Something glinted and caught his eye, color swirling and shining and Castiel detoured to a different booth. It was stained glass art. So many different designs and sizes, but it was the small, window danglers that had mesmerized him. Bees were always a favorite of his, and there were several scattered about. He reached out to carefully touch a delicately made piece, admiring the handiwork that went into such a craft. He took his time browsing, noting happily that the others were just as fascinated.

Finally, he picked one out and purchased it, waiting for the lady to carefully wrap his purchase, Dean ribbing him all the while over his obsession with bees.

“I hardly call it an obsession. More a keen-eyed observation and admiration,” Castiel protested.

“Yeah, yeah, so you say,” Dean chuckled against his lips before pressing a kiss there and drawing away before Castiel could engage him in a deeper kiss.

One by one, they each found a shop or two that they particularly liked, at least one of them walking away with some small trinket each time. Eventually, though, hunger won out and they headed back to put their purchases away and start dinner.

Castiel was happy that dinner was _just_ the four of them this time. It felt like a last dinner, and he became melancholic about the whole thing. Benny and Dean working together to cook something simple involving some steak tips and potatoes while he and Alfie sat side by side, chatting quietly once in a while. Alfie had his book spread across his legs, his pen flying across the pages more often then not, while Castiel got lost in cataloguing the way each of them looked in each moment. The wind playing with a lock of Alfie’s hair. The way Dean threw his head back to laugh at one of Benny’s jokes. The quiet chuckles Benny made where he ducked his head some, almost as if he were embarrassed to be caught telling such jokes or for finding some of Dean’s funny.

Honestly, Castiel understood _that_ feeling.

Before they knew it, dinner was over and the concert was upon them. Castiel had never dreaded one of their evening concerts more, but this was the last one. This meant that the week-long festival was even closer to ending than it was before. Closer to the four of them splitting and going their separate ways.

No.

Castiel should stop looking at it that way. They _would_ go their separate ways, of course, but it wasn’t the end. There would be more chances for them to get together in the future.

He just hoped it would work out the way he wanted. The way he was staring to believe they may _all_ want.

*&~&*~*&~&*~*&~&*~

Of course, despite the resolve not to dwell on their upcoming parting, Castiel couldn’t sleep.

The concert had been so exhilaratingly exhausting that the four of them had crawled back into the tent and practically fallen asleep immediately.

Except him, because when did his mind ever do the polite thing and shut up when he told it to?

He lay curled around Alfie, the younger man pressed close to his body facing Dean. Dean and Alfie weren’t wrapped around each other, but Alfie’s hand reached across the scant distance to hold Dean’s, their legs tangled slightly. Castiel could hear Benny’s light snores from the other side of Dean, his arm wrapped around Dean’s middle.

All of them appeared to be asleep except him.

The day had just been too filled with last moments for Castiel’s liking. Every touch, every look, every word felt like it would be the last one, despite everything, despite all intentions.

He wanted to hope that this would last beyond the festival, that when they moved to Sioux Falls and inevitably ran into Benny and Alfie, that there was a way for the four of them to integrate into each other’s lives.

Castiel had never felt that way about anyone he and Dean had hooked up with before. Maybe this wouldn’t work out, but he couldn’t help the thought that the _potential_ was there, and it was strong.

Alfie shifted, his ass rubbing against Castiel and he felt himself growing hard. He didn’t move, though, unwilling to wake Alfie. The kid had had a long day and deserved some sleep that wasn’t interrupted.

The resolve was nice in theory but harder to enact when Alfie wiggled against him again. The movements took on a slow, deliberate feel and Castiel’s eyes flew open only to narrow suspiciously. His fingers flexed against Alfie’s stomach and he let out a breath.

“Alfie?” he asked as quietly as possible. Either Alfie was awake or…

“Yeah?” Alfie asked breathlessly. Well, that answered that, now didn’t it?

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Castiel asked.

“Is it working?” Alfie asked, absolutely no shame in his voice. And why should there be? God, it was one of the reasons Castiel liked him so much.

Castiel groaned and buried his lips against Alfie’s neck, his hips – now given permission- seemed to move of their own accord, bringing his erection to grind against Alfie’s boxer clad ass. “Maybe.”

Alfie giggled.

“Do we get to join this party?” Dean asked.

“We could always hold our own,” Benny answered.

“Oh, fuck yeah, that works too,” Dean breathed out. “I think I need you to fuck me this time.”

“I can do that,” Benny said, his voice getting gruffer.

“This is amazing,” Alfie said. “How this all works out. I always thought something like this would be… harder to navigate, full of jealousies and people who felt left out but… everything just always seems to fall into place.”

“It won’t always be quite so easy,” Castiel pointed out. “But yes, with the right people, with full communication… you can truly have a wonderful partnership with multiple people.”

“Mmmm….” Alfie hummed. “You’re right, it feels pretty hard right now.” He canted back against Castiel’s erection and Castiel chuckled.

“Shameless…” Castiel whispered, sliding up Alfie’s arm, to his chin and gently turning his face so they could kiss. He started with slow, soft kisses, teasing at Alfie’s lips with his tongue and drawing away till Alfie was whimpering, unable to chase after Castiel’s mouth at his angle. He smiled against Alfie’s lips before giving in and letting Alfie get what he wanted, mouths opening, Castiel’s tongue dipping in, tracing the contours of Alfie’s mouth. The touch of their tongues was electric and Alfie’s hand came back to grip at Castiel’s hair, his hips grinding back on Castiel.

Castiel continued to kiss Alfie, in no particular hurry as he let go of his chin and slid his hand down Alfie’s ribcage, lightly tickling the flesh and getting Alfie to gasp into his mouth.

Deepening the kiss, Castiel allowed himself a few gentle thrusts against Alfie’s plush ass, his hand coming around to grip his stomach and pull Alfie closer to him. The wet sounds of kissing and a soft groan drew his gaze up and over Alfie’s’ shoulder, breaking their kiss, to see Dean and Benny in much the same position, their kisses heavier and more intense and involving more lip pulling. The flush on Dean’s skin was a beautiful thing.

The sight had his skin tingling, his cock thickening and a plan forming.

He slid his hand back up to gently massage Alfie’s hip, restraining Alfie’s movements so that they were slower, softer. Ducking his nose back down to Alfie’s neck, Castiel teased his tongue lightly over the bruises there.

“Nnnng…. Yeah, Benny has a… has a thing for necks,” Alfie gasped.

“With one as lovely as yours, I can see why,” Castiel murmured against the skin before sucking lightly at one of the more prominent bruises. Alfie arched back, breathing fast as Castiel worked on the skin there. “You seem rather sensitive too. I could fast become addicted to it myself.”

“Told ya, cher,” Benny rumbled.

Alfie squirmed in Castiel’s arms. “Cas please, wanna feel ya,” he whined, dropping his hand away from Castiel’s head to push at his boxers. They got stuck halfway down his legs and Castiel took pity on him, helping him take them off the rest of the way before sliding his own off, pressing skin against gloriously hot skin.

There was a rustling sound and then something was being pressed into Castiel’s off hand where it rested under Alfie’s body. The familiar weight and feel of the lube and condom made itself known and he smiled into Alfie’s neck before reaching for the items with his free hand. Using his teeth, he opened the condom and put it on first before going back for the lube, Alfie helping to pour a generous amount on his fingers.

“Eager?” Castiel whispered, moving up to suck on the lobe of Alfie’s ear.

“Y-yeah,” Alfie gasped as the first finger breached his hole.

“Mmm… I can tell,” Castiel said when he slid in so easily. He pulled back out and pushed a second finger in. It was a tighter fit this time and he took his time though Alfie writhed on his fingers and begged for more. Two quickly turned to three despite Castiel’s plans to take it slow, but Alfie was so beautifully shameless in begging for more that he couldn’t help but reward him.

Eventually, even the slow pace was too much for Castiel, and as soon as he deemed Alfie ready he slid his fingers out. Alfie whined when he did, pressing back and gasping when Castiel lined up his dick and teased at his hole. Holding his breath, Castiel moved slowly, rubbing at Alfie’s sensitive rim. He groaned as he pushed in, every nerve seemed to be a light. When the head of his cock popped past Alfie’s rim, he gasped in a breath, Alfie’s heat drawing him in. Castiel let go of his erection and gripped Alfie’s leg, shifting it up and exposing him to view as he slid inside torturously slow, shaking slightly with the effort to keep it that slow.

He looked over at Dean’s gasp, finding Benny doing much the same. The sight of Benny’s thick cock disappearing slowly inside Dean was beautiful and Castiel had to keep himself from thrusting hard into Alfie.

He had a plan. And as delicious as Dean sounded with Benny fucking him, as glorious as Alfie felt around his cock, Castiel was going to stick to the plan. Somehow.

“Slowly, Benny,” Castiel said, his voice gruff with his own need. “It drives him crazy.”

Benny and Dean both groaned at Castiel’s words but Castiel was pleased to note that Benny listened, following his lead. Benny did as Castiel said and moved slowly, teasing at Dean’s hole – pulling back and pushing in again in small increments, going just a little deeper each time.

“Fuck, Cas, I hate you,” Dean groaned. “Benny, please…” Dean pushed down and Benny’s hand came up to clamp Dean back against his chest, the other already holding his leg up, pulling it over Benny’s thigh and exposing Dean so clearly to both Castiel and Alfie.

“Nuh uh,” Benny chided. “Cas said slow and I’m inclined to agree with him.” He nuzzled forward into Dean’s neck and sucked, causing Dean to gasp.

“Oh fuck,” Alfie whimpered.

“Like what you see?” Castiel asked. He know he did. His cock throbbed with need and his breathing was heavier but he kept his tone light, his touches too, skimming over Alfie’s skin.

Alfie nodded frantically, his hole pulsing around Castiel’s cock, trying to pull him in further but with a crumbling iron will, Castiel kept it slow. Alfie’s hand slid down his chest, grasping at his own erection and Castiel tsked.

“No, Alfie. No touching yourself,” Castiel said firmly, kissing Alfie’s neck to soften the words. Without looking, he raised his voice slightly. “You neither, Dean.”

“Sonuvabitch,” Dean groused. There was a smack as Dean’s hand moved abruptly, obviously cut short of its goal and frustrating Dean to no end. Castiel heard Benny chuckling as Dean growled, “Benny, touch me!”

“Can’t. My hands are full,” Benny said.

Castiel raised his head enough to see Benny smirking and he winked at Benny. Benny winked back and Castiel returned his attention to Alfie, finally bottoming out, their hips flush together. He held himself still, buried deep, for a few moments for both Alfie’s sake and his own self-control before he finally allowed himself to move. The hot, slow drag of his cock in and out of Alfie’s ass was enough to make Castiel’s eyes roll back in his head with pleasure, Alfie’s breathy gasps and little “pleases” only making it that much more enjoyable.

He could hear Dean groaning as Benny thrust into him, the sounds he made echoing through the tent and mingling with Alfie’s desperate whines, Benny’s huffing breaths and even Castiel’s heavy breathing like a symphony. He watched Dean’s eyes fly open, his hands grasping for Alfie and pulling their heads together for a kiss – neither had to go far for their lips to meet with as close as they’d been sleeping.

Watching Dean and Alfie kissing made Castiel groan and nearly curse himself for the slow pace he was putting them through. Their kisses were wet and sloppy, filled with soft moans and tiny gasps. Alfie cried out and arched back into Castiel, Dean’s mouth turning smug, his lips tracing a trail down Alfie’s neck, his shoulder shifting, moving…

Oh yes, Dean knew the game. Neither he nor Alfie were allowed to touch _themselves_ , but they _were_ allowed to touch each _other._ And Dean was making good use of that, even if Castiel couldn’t quite see what he was doing, couldn’t see the fist that must be around Alfie’s cock, but he could definitely feel the evidence of Dean’s actions. Alfie clenched around him and Castiel couldn’t help speeding up his own thrusts slightly in response.

“Go ahead, Alfie,” Castiel murmured into his shoulder, punctuating his words with a slow, deep thrust. “Feel free to do whatever you want with Dean.”

“God yeah,” Dean breathed. “Anything you want, sweetheart.”

Alfie’s breathing hitched and his arm moved, making contact with Dean’s flush and sweaty chest. His fingers wandered, brushing one of Dean’s nipples and Castiel smirked at the gasp groan Dean gave at the touch. He’d never known anyone whose nipples were quite so sensitive as Dean’s. He may or may not have spent hours lavishing attention on them just to drive Dean crazy.

“Mmm… cher, do that again. I think he likes it,” Benny said to Alfie, lifting his lips from Dean’s neck briefly. Oh, if Benny was paying as much attention to Dean’s neck as he did Alfie’s, the evidence would remain there for days and that sent a thrill through Castiel.

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned, arching back, Benny’s cock still pumping in and out as Alfie went to town, rolling the nubs in his fingers, watching them perk up with a hum.

“He very much does,” Castiel told him, more than happy to encourage Alfie even as he shifted, moving inside Alfie. Alfie squirmed against him and Castiel drew in a shuddering breath.

“Oooooh…” Alfie sighed and Castiel wished he could see the look on Alfie’s face. Was he fascinated? Mesmerized? Calculating? Was he thinking of all the ways Dean could be teased? Was he wishing he was close enough to close his lips over Dean’s nipples?

Castiel groaned and shifted, thrusting hard, making Alfie gasp and clench around him. God, Alfie felt good around him. His breathing sped up and suddenly the slow pace was too agonizing to maintain. He got a good grip on Alfie and slid him forward, letting Alfie’s and Dean’s bodies make solid contact.

Hooking Alfie’s leg over his thigh, Castiel let go and reached across writhing bodies to pull at Benny’s hand. Benny’s fingers clutched at Castiel’s as they thrust in tandem. Castiel leaned up, glancing down at where Alfie and Dean were kissing again, both of them shuddering at every slide of their cocks together, at every thrust from Castiel and Benny, and then back to Benny.

Benny’s blue eye stared back at him, the blue nearly lost in the haze of desire that coated them.

Castiel was fairly sure he looked just the same. He knew he felt it, lost in his desire and need for all three of them. He tugged at Benny’s hand and Benny surged up to kiss him. The angle was awkward, but worth it, Benny’s beard scraping across his jaw, his tongue slipping inside to taste Castiel’s mouth. The kiss was needy, wet and messy, all open mouths and touching tongues, drawing out moan after moan from Castiel.

“God, that’s fucking hot,” Dean choked out. “Look at ‘em, Alfie.”

Alfie didn’t say anything but he tightened around Castiel and Castiel gasped, lips falling away from Benny’s as his eyes closed. Benny took advantage of the moment, nuzzling at Castiel’s neck, one arm wrapped around Castiel as much as he could reach, his fingers gripping hard into the meat of his shoulder for a few brief seconds before he pulled away and settled back down behind Dean and setting a quicker pace.

Without the restraint of Benny’s arm, Dean moved, shoving between impaling himself on Benny’s cock and rubbing his own against Alfie’s.

Castiel let go of his control and just let himself _feel._

His hips moved, plunging his cock deep into Alfie’s warmth as he panted against Alfie’s shoulders. His own hand roamed between three bodies, unable to settle on just one. The sounds everyone made serving only to ramp up his own desire, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

From what he could hear, he wasn’t the only one.

“God, feel so good ‘round me – “ the southern drawl rolled through him -

“Fuck, fuck, fuck - !” – Dean’s familiar hitched curses washed over him -

“Please, Cas –“ Alfie’s desperate begging egged him on.

Alfie’s hands scrabbled backwards as he begged, pulling at Castiel’s ass, fingers sinking into his flesh and trying to yank him forward harder, quicker with needy moans and words.

Castiel obliged Alfie and buried himself deep, pulling back and thrusting in hard. Alfie cried out with every thrust, wet smacking sounds and frantic movements filling the tent as the four of them rushed towards orgasm.

“Yeah, just like that Benny – “ a sharp cry from Dean, a shout that started low and ended high, and Castiel knew he’d come. Benny was coming soon after with a strange groaning grunt and a whispered word that Castiel didn’t catch because Alfie’d just clenched down tight and froze in his arms with his own keening cry, his fingers spasming in their grip on Castiel’s ass before falling away, lax.

With a groan, Castiel spilled inside Alfie, wishing the condom wasn’t there. He panted heavily, forehead dropped to Alfie’s shoulders, reluctant to part. He pressed close, their sweaty bodies heaving together.

“Lord, I think y’all are tryin’ to kill me,” Benny drawled after a few moments. Dean chuckled and Castiel grinned.

“Speak for yourself, bear,” Alfie hummed. “That was wonderful.” He pushed back against Castiel and Castiel groaned, arms tightening as his cock twitched valiantly. Alfie truly was insatiable, but there was no way he’d be ready again so fast.

He ran a hand up and down Alfie’s arm, letting a drowsy content flood through him.

“Mmmm…” Dean hummed and stretched, sitting up and jostling the rest of them as he did.

“Where ya goin’?” Benny mumbled, the sound of it lazy and slow. Sleepy. Castiel felt warm hearing it.

“I don’t know about you or Cas, but Alfie and I need a proper shower. And I’d rather go now when it’s more likely to be empty – I have a hard time keeping my hands offa you all, hope you know that.”

Castiel hid a smile. Those were all perfectly valid reasons but he also knew that Dean hated feeling dirty. And after waking up sticky several times this week, he’d reached his limit.

“I’d not be averse to a nighttime shower,” Castiel murmured, leaving a gentle kiss on Alfie’s neck before pulling out carefully and discarding the now full condom. He stood and grabbed his boxers, dragging them on. “We can all cuddle after,” Castiel assured Benny and Alfie.

“A shower is sounding good to me, bear,” Alfie said quickly.

Benny chuckled. “And I’m sure Dean saying he can’t keep his hands off us has no bearing on that decision, right?”

If Alfie blushed, Castiel couldn’t see it in the dim light bleeding into the tent, but the duck of his head was adorable and made him think that Alfie may indeed have been blushing.

As they walked, two by two, Dean drew Cas to walk somewhat slower.

“We gotta talk to them, babe,” he said softly with a quick glance forward.

Castiel followed it, then looked back at Dean, raising his eyebrow, encouraging him.

“Dude, I don’t know what’s going on here, but it doesn’t feel like a one-time thing. I got the impression just the other day that they felt the same but were too afraid to broach the subject with us,” Dean explained.

“I think you’re right. But why would they be afraid to ask? We’ve been nothing but open with them,” Castiel said.

Dean shrugged. “Because they’re afraid we don’t feel the same way, that we’ll think that they’re reading too much into it since they’ve never done this sort of thing before.”

Castiel had to admit, it was a valid fear and it had happened once or twice in the past that one of their new partners would get too attached. But in this case, Castiel was family sure it was mutual all the way. The potential for more, at least, was there and he felt it would be a shame if he and Dean didn’t pursue it if Benny and Alfie were up for it as well.

Stopping abruptly, Castiel tugged at Dean’s arm and caused him to stumble to a stop as well.

“What are you thinkin’, babe?” Dean asked softly, squeezing Castiel’s hand.

“You’re right. We  _do_ need to talk with them and clear the air. Make sure they know we’re up for seeing where this takes us,” Castiel said.

Dean’s face lit up and Castiel found himself on the receiving end of a very enthusiastic kiss. He responded in kind, Dean’s happiness infectious as always, and when Castiel pulled away, Dean was panting, his eyes were unfocused and a flush was coating his cheeks.

He was beautiful.

“Come on. Let’s catch up with them before they wonder if we’re ditching them,” Castiel said, allowing the fondness he felt for Dean to spread into his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” Dean said in a daze.

Castiel smiled, pulling Dean along the path, catching up to Benny and Alfie in no time at all.

The next few months were likely to be much too crazy for  _all_ of them to allow them to explore too much right away – what with the upcoming move for Dean and Castiel, and the repercussions Benny and Alfie would likely be dealing with after the revelations this week and the arrests - but once everything was as settled as could be…

He found himself excited to begin exploring this new relationship. Castiel would have to exercise all his patience and control to get through the next few months. It was a good thing that in this modern day and age, phones and the internet existed.

It might even be for the best, this short separation. It would allow the four of them to get to know each other virtually without the – admittedly  _very good_  (Dean would call it mind blowing and Castiel wouldn’t argue that) – sex to get in the way.

After all, sex could only take them so far. If they wanted this to work, they’d need to be compatible in other ways too.

Watching Dean joking with Benny and Alfie as they all undressed and the showers sputtered to a start, Castiel was certain they would be. He could  _feel_  it and he happily joined his husband and the other couple under the spray of water.

Yes, the next few months of waiting would definitely be torture, but it would be absolutely worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! The music festival is over , thus end part 1! 
> 
> There will be more, but for now, this is where we leave our boys. i really hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Remember to subscribe to the series so you'l know when there is more! :D


End file.
